Iman
by Ikari M
Summary: ...¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO FINAL!...¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO FINAL!....¡¡¡¡¡CAPITULO FINAL!... ¿Seran buenas o malas las elecciones?
1. Chapter 1

Iman

Ikari M.

Recuerden que la historia original, ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen; pero me tome el atrevimiento de usarlos con un fin puramente de entretenimiento…así que ya saben cual es mi sueño dorado… si las CLAMP están buscando una nueva integrante… yo me apunto!!!

Acepto comentarios, criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, dudas y todo tipo de cosas…

**Capitulo 1- Casualidad**

La chica de largos cabellos corría desesperada tratando de esquivar a la gente, en una mano un bolso negro y en la otra cargaba con dificultad dos portatrajes, eran más de las 11:30 am y ella sólo pensaba en llegar a tiempo, con dificultad saco las llaves de su auto, metió todo lo que traía y en ese momento… el sonido del celular no paraba, al mirar en la pantalla de quien provenía la llamada su cara tomo un color más blanco de lo normal y simplemente sus dedos no coordinaban para contestar, parecía que la voz simplemente no le salía…

Hola?? Hola???... -la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea parecía bastante irritada. Su voz tenía cierta autoridad que simplemente no se podía ignorar-… estas ahí, hoollllaaaa!!!!

Si aquí estoy…. -Es todo lo que se limito a contestar la chica-

Bien…. Ahora si no interrumpo a la señorita, tal vez me podría explicar donde ha estado todo este tiempo…. Te recuerdo que tenías que estar aquí a las 11:00am con los trajes y no te veo ni a ti ni a los dichosos pedazos de tela!!!!!...

Disculpe señorita Alanis… es que…

Es que… nada!!!... contesto la susodicha…. Excusas, simplemente excusas… te quiero aquí en 10 minutos!!! Escuchaste?? 10 minutos….- Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar-.

La pobre chica no podía ni siquiera pensar, subió rápidamente al auto y se dispuso a irse a toda velocidad. Tanto así que no se percato el momento en el que iba en sentido contrarío o que casi atropella a una pobre mujer, lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era llegar, de no hacerlo, lo más seguro era que perdería el empleo…

Flash Back

Simplemente no lo podía creer, si todo salía bien en la entrevista podría trabajar en la famosa agencia de modelos Wihelmina, no era que me faltara el dinero, la verdad es que mi familia tenía una muy buena posición económica, nunca me ha faltado algo, pero este era el momento de demostrar que podía ser algo más que la típica niña rica que tiene la vida resuelta, era el momento de hacer algo por mi y para mi y la verdad no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad…

Ya puedes pasar – dijo su asistente- la Srita, Alanis te recibirá ahora…. Era una chica bastante agradable, además de ser muy linda, tez canela, ojos verdes, peinada con una coleta, cualquiera pensaría que era una modelo más..

Gracias, que amable…

Al entrar me pude percatar que esa oficina era algo mmmm… como decirlo? Diferente, por llamarlo de una forma, el cuarto pintado de color beige, bastante amplio por cierto, no tenía muchos muebles, solo los necesarios… pero con un ventanal al final donde se podía ver la ciudad, era lo mejor, además de que por esta razón la oficina estaba llena de luz. Me quede de pie frente al escritorio mientras podía ver como la mujer que me daba la espalda tenía una conversación no muy amena con quien fuere su receptor…

Si, si, si … ya te dije que no …. qué eres sordo ó solo finges???... no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo… si tratare … dije que tratare!!!... no, no es una cita…

Aquella mujer colgó y dio la vuelta, me miro de abajo hacia arriba, examinándome todo desde los zapatos hasta el cabello, la verdad yo también lo estaba haciendo con ella, claro no tan obvio, era de tez blanca, cabello largo y ojos color negro, esbelta, no mas alta que yo y vestía una falda y una blusa tipo corsé roja con un pronunciado escote, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue la gargantilla con la piedra color violeta…. Accesorio que descubriría más tarde casi nunca se quitaba.

Caldina, por favor lleva esto a archivar, llama a… como quiera que se llame para la sesión de fotos, manda copia de todo lo que esta en este sobre, comunícate con la nueva modelo para que le informes que esta listo el contrato…no me pases ni una sola llamada más de ese bueno para nada… ahhh y tráeme un café.

Caldina simplemente hizo una pequeña sonrisa, como resignada a que ese día no saldría a comer. La mujer que estaba frente a mi se sentó y me indico que yo hiciera la mismo, revisó meticulosamente mis papeles, era algo incomodo estar simplemente ahí sentada sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que se rompió el silencio…

Así que tu nombre es Ryuzaky…mmmmm… (arqueando la ceja)… no me digas que tu padre es Albert Ryuzaky, el dueño de esa cadena de hoteles…. Cómo se llamaaa??...

Si así es, mi pad….

Te dije que no me lo dijeras!!!!! . Se perfectamente quien es tu padre… pero bueno el punto no es ese… el punto es que necesito a alguien eficiente para el trabajo¿estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida social por estar aquí? Porque déjame decirte que si aceptas tendrás que trabajar incluso horas extras¿entiendes?

Claro, no hay problema en eso, estoy consiente de que este trabajo exigirá que ponga mucho de mi parte…. -La mujer sonrió y me contestó:-

Y de tu tiempo… y de tu vida, tienes el trabajo… ve con Caldina para que termine con los últimos detalles de tu contratación… por ciento empiezas mañana, te necesito a las 7:00 am aquí.

Muchísimas gracias!!!!...

Fin del Flash Back …

En la puerta de aquel edificio esperaba impaciente Caldina, no sabía donde se había metido aquella chica y Alanis no cooperaba mucho con los gritos y regaños, miraba una y otra vez su reloj, hasta que la vio llegar, se acercó a ella inmediatamente recogiendo los portatrajes y un par de sobres que la chica saco de su bolso, caminaban por un amplio pasillo, la más joven trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras que la chica de ojos verdes parecía divertida con la situación…

Marina, se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto???, digo, no estaba muy lejos la boutique como para que te retrasaras de ese modo…

Pongámoslo así: Todo iba bien y a tiempo hasta que ese chico no dejó de seguirme, por más de 20 minutos tuve que rodear más de 6 calles para ver si se cansaba y se iba y lo único que conseguí fue que se me hiciera tarde….

¿Chico¿qué chico?. Caldina estaba más que interesada en aquel relato, sobre todo si podía sacar provecho de el para poder molestar por un laaargo tiempo a Marina.

El que me perseguía!!! Pues cuál más? Y no me vayas a preguntar que cómo era o su nombre, porque francamente no lo se, simplemente me limité a ignorarlo…

Eso quiere decir que él si te estaba hablando ehhhh -. Caldina no pudo resistirse y soltó una sonora risa… jajajajaja ya te imagino caminando y el chico detrás de ti tratando de sacarte por lo menos el nombre….jajajaja…. si supiera que eres la chica menos disponible…jajaja

Queeee??? Qué tratas de decir con…..

No pudo terminar la frase por que en ese momento su comunicador sonó, Marina suspiró, se disculpó con su compañera y se dispuso a correr de nuevo, esta vez a la oficina de su jefa. Al llegar toco la puerta y se dispuso a pasar, la mujer que la esperaba le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que pasara…

Ya que al fin nos complaces con tu presencia, creo que puedes comenzar a informarme sobre los últimos detalles del evento….

Ese fue el inicio de una serie de preguntas , respuestas, análisis, cuentas, revisión de invitados, confirmaciones, menú, lugar… y un montón de cosas que tenían que ver con el gran evento que preparaba la agencia, todo parecía que iba bien e incluso que Marina por fin terminaría de dar detalles, incluso de aquellos que desconocía por completo, pero que tenía que dar respuesta si se quería evitar otro regaño de los ya numerosos que llevaba en el día, fue entonces cuando se presentó la pregunta que menos dificultad parecía tener, lo que no sabía la chica era que esto cambiaría la vida de todos…

Ahhh por cierto Marina, qué agencia de publicidad dices que se esta encargando del evento???

(Pasando hojas y hojas de los informes) La agencia encargada es…Autozam.

La mujer frente a ella la miro inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa de escuchar ese nombre, simplemente no podía creer lo que la chica de largos cabellos le acababa de contestar. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un estruendoso…

QUEEEEE???... Autozam???... quién autorizo eso???

Mmmm..pues usted, aquí esta la firma.

Alanis le arrebato la hoja para mirarla, efectivamente era su firma, puso una cara de fastidio al recordar que nuestra chica se la había dado e incluso que le estaba comentando todo el informe, pero en ese momento ella, al estar tratando otro asunto por el teléfono, simplemente tomo la hoja y la firmó sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de leerla, simplemente no estaba de humor. Marina se sorprendió mucho de la reacción de su jefa, no entendía el porque de la misma, pero mayor fue su sorpresa a lo que le ordeno su jefa:

Cancélalo!!!…. Cancélalo I-N-M-E-D-I-A-T-A-M-E-N-T-E, entendiste? Cancélalo!!!!!...

Pero…. Pero no lo puedo hacer es imposible.

Y me puedes explicar ¿por qué?. Existen otras agencias ¿¿ no?? Dijo la mujer de la cabellera negra.

Pues…si… pero esa agencia de publicidad es la mejor del país…. Además si cancelamos ninguna otra agencia va hacer en 2 días el trabajo de meses, simplemente es imposible…

Alanis tenía que admitir que Marina tenía razón, no había tiempo ni de una cancelación, ni mucho menos de volver a empezar todo el numerito que representaba el evento, se maldijo por no haber leído antes la hoja, de haberlo hecho eso nunca hubiera pasado, le ordeno a Marina que se retirara e inmediatamente al verse sola saco de uno de los cajones una pequeña caja…

No parecía estar muy entretenida en el trabajo, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera haciéndolo, simplemente estaba ahí sentada, mirando el monitor de la computadora tratando de descifrar el porque de aquella situación, su mirada se iluminó al ver la respuesta y por un momento se podía ver en su rostro un dejo de victoria, fue entonces cuando otra figura apareció detrás de ella, la mujer se inclino casi hasta quedar a la altura de la principal, hasta que un mechón de su largo y rubio cabello se escapó, quitándole visión , el silencio se rompió en el momento en que dijo:

Mmmm… no es que me importe mucho, pero no sabía que jugar solitario era parte de tu trabajo, además como que no eres muy buena no crees?.

La chica giro su cabeza para poder encontrarse con la persona que acababa de hacer dicho comentario, con lo primero que se topo fue con sus ojos color café, le sonrió cual niña descubierta en plena travesura, comentándole….

Es verdad -, no soy muy buena en este juego, las 5 veces que he jugado, las mismas que he perdido…jajajaja… Además no tengo nada que hacer, no tengo trabajo, no es mi culpa Presea. Recargando su codo en el escritorio y apoyando el perfil de su cara en la palma de la mano.

Pues a mi me parece que si tienes… y bastante. Presea dirigió su mirada hacia una gran pila de documento que se encontraban junto a la chica frente a la computadora, a decir verdad eso de que no tenía trabajo no parecía muy convincente, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que dicha pila comenzaba en el piso y llegaba casi a la altura del escritorio.

Ahhh!!! Lo dices por eso?. Pues aunque quisiera hacer algo la mitad de todo lo que ves lo tiene que sellar la señorita "mírame pero no me toques" para que vaya a fotocopiado, algo que, como te habrás dado cuenta, no puedo hacer pues no se ha aparecido por aquí y la otra mitad la tiene que firmar Latis.

¿Latis?... Preguntó Presea.

La chica no se había percatado de lo que acababa de decir y cuando tomo conciencia, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse completamente y tratar de componer lo dicho…

Ejem, ejem… quiero decir el joven Keller.

Fue en ese momento que el timbre del elevador sonó para indicar que había llegado a piso y abrió sus puestas, dos figuras salieron de él, la primera era un joven de no más de 28 años, esbelto, bastante alto, cabello y ojos negros, vestía un traje color gris sin corbata, unos 2 pasos detrás de él caminaba una mujer de ojos ámbar, cabello semi recogido de nombre Yousei , iba mencionando al primero todos los asuntos del día anotados en la agenda, pasaba hojas y notas a aquel hombre que únicamente los miraba y los regresaba a las manos iniciales. Las chicas los miraban desde que habían salido del elevador y los seguían con la mirada, sobre todo la chica de larga trenza estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento del joven…

Flash Back

Ya he estado aquí más de una semana y no puedo creer que aún no conozca a mi jefe, eso de que no se encuentra por un viaje de negocios como que no lo creo mucho¿qué tiene de malo admitir que esta de vacaciones? lo único que hasta ahora conozco como jefe es a su secretaria .

Estaba tan concentrada en el monólogo que sostenía que entro al elevador y en forma automática apretó el número 13, ni siquiera se había percatado de la figura que se encontraba a su lado. El chico al percatarse que se dirigía exactamente al mismo piso que él no pudo evitar voltear a mirarla con cierta curiosidad.

¿Se le ofrece algo?. Dijo la chica de la trenza, sorprendiendo al joven…

No, nada.

Oiga!!! Vamos al mismo piso!!!! . Se que están solicitando personal, me supongo que vienes a eso ¿no?, porque no te había visto hasta ahora…. Espero que tengas suerte, sobre todo con Yousei puede ser algo mandona. Ahhh por cierto, si te dan el empleo no esperes conocer próximamente al jefe, según ella esta de viaje de trabajo…. (guiñándole el ojo)... pero debe estar de vacaciones… jajajaja…

¿En serio?. Lo tendré en cuenta. Contesto el joven quien tenía la vista fija en su reloj. La chica se encogió de hombros al ver que no obtenía más respuesta que esa.

Por cierto…. Soy Lucy.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador, lo primero que estaba ahí era Yousei, como siempre impecable pero esta vez llevaba consigo una agenda , ni siquiera tomo importancia de que estuviera en el elevador, inmediatamente volcó toda su atención en el joven que venía conmigo, comenzaron a caminar….

Bienvenido joven Keller, espero que todo haya salido bien y como lo esperaba en Londres, los pendientes están en su escritorio y lo que se tiene para hoy es…

¿¿¿¡¡¡ JOVEN KELLER???!!!, casi me voy de espalda al escuchar su nombre, sentía como si se cayeran los pisos restantes sobre mi, no lo podía creer, el joven con el que había estado en el elevador era nada más y nada menos que mi.. ¡¡¡JEFE!!!, y yo diciendo tontería y media sobre él y su secretaria, acababa de meter la pata y bien adentro, llegue a mi lugar y Presea se percato de la cara que traía, no pudo evitar preguntar…

¿Lucy¿Todo esta bien?... creo que puedo ver a través de tu pálida cara…jajajaja .

Presea… no vas a creer lo que acabo de hacer…. Fue entonces que le conté la odisea de hace unos momentos, al terminar de contarle Presea me miró fijamente…

Jajajajaja…. No lo puedo creer!!!!, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso , pero lo que más me encantó es la forma en que lo confundiste con un empleado más…jajajajajaja… iré buscando una caja, la vas a necesitar…

¿Una caja¿y para qué quiero una caja?

Para que guardes tus cosas cuando te despidan…..jajajajajajaja…..perdón, perdón… fue un pequeño chiste, no pude resistirme…. Pero ya en serio, no creo que pase nada, simplemente fue un comentario, además no sabías quien era él, nunca se presentó.

Cuando termino de decirme eso, Yousei se presentó indicándome que el joven Keller quería verme inmediatamente, caminamos hasta la puerta de la oficina, entramos, pero no estaba el mencionado, la secretaría me dijo que esperara ahí que en un momento me atendería, fue entonces cuando mi jefe entro con un sobre en mano, indico a su secretaria que podía salir y cerró la puerta…

Eres Lucy Shido ¿verdad?, antes que nada me disculpo por no poder haberte entrevistado personalmente cuando solicitaste el puesto. Sino te molesta podemos hacerlo ahora mismo ¿te parece?

No se preocupe, si usted quiere entrevistarme esta bien, no hay inconveniente de mi parte…. Fue lo único que conteste, pues entre la pena y los nervios qué más le podía decir, sobre todo después de aquella incomoda situación.

Realmente no es una entrevista como tal… simplemente hay puntos que quiero me aclares…. Para empezar quiero que me digas la edad que tienes REALMENTE.

¿Cómo que realmente?

Pues si … aquí dice una edad, pero para serte franco me pareces más pequeña ¿cuántos años tienes¿18?

Se que me veo más joven, podemos decir que ese es un problema que se me presenta muy seguido, pero le aseguro tener la edad dicha en mi solicitud.

El joven mi miró, hizo anotaciones en la solicitud y continuo con cosas como mis estudios, pasatiempos, etc, Pero en ningún momento mencionó lo del elevador, era como si se le hubiera borrado esos minutos, al final me dio la bienvenida a Autozam y pidió que me retirara.

Fin del Flash Back…

Aun se encontraban caminando hacia la oficina Latis y su secretaria, ésta dando detalle de cada compromiso y Latis dando indicaciones, cuando Presea se acercó a Lucy diciéndole…

Más que su secretaria, parece su perro guardián… Sin mencionar que la mejor virtud de "tu novio" es el de la risa….jijiji. Lucy volteó a mirarla al escuchar "tu novio", Presea sabía lo que Lucy sentía por su jefe, era por eso que hacía ciertos comentarios para sonrojar a su amiga. Sonó el teléfono del escritorio de Presea, ésta inmediatamente contestó…

Si señor Eagle, acaba de llegar… inmediatamente le comunico… estarán en su escritorio ahora mismo… ¿dulces?...

Mientras pasaba esto Lucy seguía mirándolos, el joven ni se percataba de esto, pasó como si nada, con la mirada fija en último papel que su secretaria le había entregado, Lucy se dio cuenta que Latis había hecho, por un segundo, un gesto de incomodidad…

¿Mi hermano sabe de esto?... Preguntó a la chica detrás de él.

Si señor, es por eso que lo ha llamado junto con el señor Víctor Eagle a una reunión, dijo que era urgente, que en cuanto llegara pasara directamente con él..

Mmmm… claro, déjame esta hoja, lo demás te lo puedes llevar…

En el momento de pasar junto al lugar de Lucy este sin desviar la mirada de la hoja le dijo- Buenos días- era algo ya acostumbrado, cada día le daba el saludo aunque casi nunca volteara a verla y mucho menos se detuviera, la chica únicamente se limitaba a mover la cabeza, pues aunque quisiera regresarle el saludo, era casi imposible pues él seguía caminando…

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en la oficina principal 2 hombres uno muy parecido a Latis, nadie podía dudar que eran hermanos, pero éste era unos años más grande, de tez más blanca y cabello largo, su nombre era Zagato Keller, aparte de ser el hermano mayor de Latis, era el presidente de la agencia Autozam, el segundo hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a él era de tez blanca, ojos café y cabello castaño claro, su nombre era Víctor Eagle , a decir verdad de los pocos amigos de los hermanos Keller. Al entrar Latis se sentó en el otro asiento delante del escritorio de su hermano, a lo que éste comenzó…

Bueno, me imagino que ya saben el porque están aquí ¿no?… Volteando a ver a Víctor, quien se encontraba bastante entretenido con el dulce que le había entregado la chica que trabajaba con él… y en serio espero que esta vez no te duermas, como la última vez Víctor….

Cálmate, cálmate Zagato, eso fue tu culpa por hacer esa reunión tan tediosa. Pero esta… para serte franco es más que interesante, (sin restarle atención al dulce) ¿quién creería que te estas encargando del evento de Wihelmina?... y no me mires de ese modo, te recuerdo que el que firmo primero fuiste tu, tu eres el jefe… tu eres el de la última palabra.. no yo… además Latis también esta involucrado ¿no?, se le mando el documento a Londres…

Bueno creo que no hemos venido a discutir quien es o no el jefe… o quien fue el primero que firmo… Dijo Latis… Estamos por que es evidente que esta situación no la previmos, tenemos las miradas de las nuevas firmas en este evento… por lo que, como comprenderán, de salir todo bien aumentaremos nuestra agenda se socios, creo que debido a la situación eso debe ser lo que nos interese primordialmente…

Tu hermano tienes razón Zagato, debemos enfocarnos en que el evento salga bien…independientemente de la persona para la que en estos momentos estamos trabajando…no podemos quejarnos a estas alturas, han hecho los depósitos acordados en tiempo y forma… pero lo que me pregunto es ¿cómo se lo vas a explicar a ella?...Y al mismo tiempo que Víctor decía esto con su dedo índice golpeaba el retrato que se encontraba en el escritorio del mayor… Porque la piensas llevas o ¿no?... Diciéndolo en un tono sarcástico

Es algo que creo no te interesa Víctor… Contestó Zagato de forma cortante, no pretendía ahondar en dicho tema… Concéntrate en el pequeño problema que tenemos…

¿Tenemos?... Contestó Víctor… ¿o tienes?... Porque hasta donde yo se, yo no tengo nada que ver...

Latis lo miró como pidiéndole que detuviera dichos comentarios, que no era el momento para tratar de provocar a su hermano, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que nuestro joven Eagle disfrutaba hacerlo. El menor de los Keller y Víctor continuaron con la platica, aparentemente Zagato tenía puesta su atención a cada palabra que decían, pero la verdad es que se lamentaba del grave descuido que había cometido…

Flash Back

Hace más de 4 meses había comenzado el "pequeño descuido", un buen día llegó a Autozam la oferta para que dicha agencia se encargara de la publicidad de un evento que para cualquiera era bastante lucrativo. El primero que tuvo en sus manos dicho documento fue Víctor Eagle y al percatarse de que se trataba….

¿Qué demonios es esto?... ¿Se habrá vuelto loca?... Yo no pienso ser quien firme primero esto… Y tomando el teléfono llamó a su secretaria…

Mande esto a Londres… mándeselo a Keller… Mándelo como urgente…

Latis se encontraba desde un buen tiempo en Londres, pero eso no era pretexto para descuidar su trabajo, todo se le notificaba y enviaba, en uno de los tantos sobres se podía leer… URGENTE… Latis se dispuso a ver el asunto que se trataba, se dejó caer sobre el sillón que ocupaba…

Debe ser una broma!!!...

La secretaría del mayor de los Keller había recibido un documento sellado como URGENTE, el sobre contenía una pequeña nota…" Zagato, si vas a aceptar te recuerdo que debe estar firmado a más tardar para el 9 de abril"… La chica miró el calendario, sus ojos se posaron en la fecha – 6 de abril- tomo el documento y se dispuso a bajar a toda velocidad hacia el estacionamiento para notificárselo inmediatamente a su jefe, debía pasarlo con el señor Eagle y enviarlo a Londres lo antes posible, pues sino el plazo que se notificaba no sería cumplido… Llego justo a tiempo, su jefe la miro extrañado…

Señor Keller disculpe que lo entretenga… pero llegó esto…

La verdad es que Zagato ya iba bastante retrasado y no estaba en condiciones de retrasarse más… leyó la nota, era evidente que era la letra de Latis…

Dame una pluma!!!... La chica saco una pluma y se le entrego, vio como su jefe tomaba el documento y sin leerlo pasaba las hojas hasta llegar a aquellas que necesitaban ser firmadas… Ya sabes que hacer… Fue lo último que dijo antes de subir al auto y marcharse.

Ya en la oficina de Víctor Eagle… - Bueno… ya que tu no tienes inconveniente en trabajar para ella… no veo porque yo si… Y terminando de decir esto lo firmo.-. En Londres… - Parece que lo tomo bastante bien… El documento fue regresado con las firmas necesarias. Cuando se habían enterado de cómo se había firmado ya era demasiado tarde, el depósito inicial se había hecho además de que ya se había comenzado a trabajar en el proyecto y las nuevas firmas que pretendían habían condicionado su firma en resultado con el evento.

Fin del Flash Back

Zagato al recordar el cómo había llegado a esa situación pensó….

Pude haberle vendido mi alma al diablo al firmar ese documento… todo por no leer de que se trataba, ahora entiendo porque ninguno lo había firmado… Nunca imagine el contenido de lo que firmaba… Y suspirando pensó… Hubiera preferido el asunto de mi alma… a esto…

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo desarrollando el nuevo software, su escritorio estaba ocupado de papeles repletos de los diseños del proyecto, gráficas, lo referente a estructuras, ensamblados y un montón de cálculos, se acomodo los lentes por… ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de las veces que tuvo que acomodarse dicho accesorio, revisaba constantemente anotaciones e incluso hacía nuevas, las cuales eran pegadas en el borde de la pantalla, estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que no escucho el llamado de la puerta de su oficina, fue hasta que escucho el rechinar de la perilla que salió de sus pensamientos…

Perdón que entre de ese modo, pero llame varias veces a la puerta y … como no obtuve respuesta… me tome la molestia de entrar¿algún problema?. Fue la disculpa que dio la chica pelirroja de ojos azules.

No entiendo por qué habría algún problema en eso Tatra, después de todo eres mi jefa… Dijo la chica, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para ofrecerle asiento.

Bueno!!!... no hay que olvidar los modales ¿no crees? (sentándose en uno de los sillones de la oficina)…hablando de modales ¿dónde estará mi hermana? Por más que le pido que sea puntual, parece que le digo todo lo contrario… tal ves si usara la psicología inversa…¿Tu que piensas?...

Mmmm… creo que podrías intentarlo. Dijo con una linda sonrisa, comentando inmediatamente... ¿o por qué no intentas con un reloj?... Tapó su boca al darse cuenta del comentario que había hecho, tal vez Tatra era su amiga, pero también era su jefa y le merecía respeto a ella y a su hermana.

Tatra la miro con el típico brillo de sus ojos, su expresión no era de molestia, sino todo lo contrario, estaba a punto de soltar la risa, cuando se levanto del lugar y se dirigió a la puerta, aclarando la garganta para que la risa no se le escapara…

No te quito más tu tiempo, veo que tienes bastante que hacer, nos vemos en media hora…

Tatra salió y justo en medio del pasillo se detuvo, no podía aguantar más la risa que había provocado el comentario de hace unos momentos, se recargo contra la pared y comenzó a reír ante la mirada de curiosidad y extrañeza de los demás empleados…

Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido la opción del reloj…Hay que confesarlo, es más divertida de lo que parece…

La chica que se había quedado en la oficina se extrañó por el último comentario de la pelirroja… "Nos vemos en media hora"… aún de pie miró el reloj de la computadora…

¡¡¿¿Ya es tan tarde??!!... No puede ser que haya estado aquí tanto tiempo sin moverme… Si sigo en el proyecto me retrasaré… Además (sacando una caja) no se preparó esto para nada…

Flash Back

No era raro que la Señorita Arimi cancelara compromisos e incluso se rehusara a ver a alguien o tomar una llamada siempre a la misma hora, las 5:00 de la tarde .Casi todos los días podía ver llegar a la menor de las Arimi y dirigirse a la oficina de su hermana, pero esta vez la situación era diferente…

¿Estas segura que me va a atender?... Van a dar las 5:00 y no es que me moleste, pero sabemos que llegada la hora es como si se esfumara… Dijo una chica de cabello corto castaño y lindos ojos verdes enmarcados por unos lentes.

No te preocupes…te atenderá, aunque te sorprendas ella fue quien fijo esta hora. Dijo la secretaria.

Fue en ese momento que llegó la hermana de mi jefa, saludo a la secretaria y me dirigió un gesto igual, al entrar la puerta no se cerró sino que salio Tatra ..

Pasa Hououji… Ya sabes nada de llamadas ni de visitas inesperadas… Diles que me fui a una conferencia o… algo se te ocurrirá. Le decía a la secretaria e inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

Ha decir verdad nunca imagine que lo que estaba viendo era el motivo de que todos los días a la misma hora mi jefa y su hermana se encerrarán en la oficina de la primera. Me pareció algo tan afable que incluso rayaba a lo tierno. La oficina al ser tan amplia contaba con una pequeña sala, justo en medio de ésta se podía aprecias la mesa de centro que se encontraba ocupada por tres tazas de porcelana rosa con flores gravadas con sus respectivos platos, cucharas, azucarera y tetera de plata y justo en medio de la mesa un gran plato con una variedad de dulces y pasteles…

¿Té?... Mi comentario se escucho en toda la oficina

¿Perdón?... ahh el té!!!. Dijo Tatra

Nunca imagine que tuvieras tu hora del té en la empresa…ahora entiendo el porque de tus desapariciones por las tardes…Me parecía tan divertido y poco común ver tal cosa en una empresa como Cizeta.

Bueno…el trabajo es muy pesado e incluso puede llegar a ser fastidioso, es por eso que desde que fundamos la compañía mi hermana y yo nos tomamos esta hora para poder relajarnos, soy algo "especial" para esta hora, me molesta de sobremanera que alguien me interrumpa en el único momento del día que puedo estar tranquila…

Entonces será mejor que me retire, no pretendo molestarte, además puedo venir más tarde…Le dije a mi jefa después de la explicación que me había dado.

Pero si eras la invitada!!!, la razón por las que te mando llamar es porque quiere que tomes el té con nosotras … Dijo la menor de las Arimi…

Gracias por estropear una de las sorpresas Tata… Diciendo con una sonrisa, que parecía nunca se borraba de su cara, era muy rara la vez que estaba seria o molesta.

¿Una de las sorpresas¿qué hay otra?.. Dije totalmente divertida con la escena que había comenzado con las hermanas, nos sentamos todas y comenzamos la ceremonia del té…

Así es Anaís … llevas haciendo tus prácticas de la Universidad con nosotros y la verdad es que tu trabajo es estupendo, veo que te desarrollas muy bien tanto en lo laboral como con los demás empleados de la empresa, es por eso que quiero ofrecerte una bacante, me interesa mucho que trabajes aquí…

¿En serio? No se que decir!!! Claro que me encantaría trabajar aquí…pero aún falta mi titulación y bueno…

Pues dime que si y por lo de la titulación no te preocupes, buscaremos un horario accesible para que puedas realizarla… Tatra se levanto y caminó hacia su escritorio

Me parece bien que quiera trabajar aquí Anaís, mi hermana habla maravillas de ti y tu trabajo…pero dime ¿Estas dispuesta a soportar a mi hermana todos los días a esta hora?.. diciéndolo en un tono burlón y mirando a su hermana.

¡Tata! No seas maleducada (jalando sus mejillas)…Si te parece bien me gustaría mucho que a partir de hoy, a parte de ser una más del equipo de Cizeta, tomes el té con nosotras, mi hermana a veces no puede asistir y pues…(para regresar la broma a Tata) me encanta tomar el té sin Tata, pero no sin compañía…

Ja… tu siempre tan "simpática"… fue todo lo que contesto la menor antes de cambiar el tema…

Fin del Flash Back

Cizeta era una empresa encargada de equipos médicos, a través de ella se podían adquirir dichos equipos que eran lo último en cuanto a tecnología se refieren, tenían una amplia red de compradores tanto a nivel nacional como internacional, pero no solo eso, incluso ellos mismos se hacían cargo del mantenimiento de estos, Anaís trabajaba en el área de conservación y soporte técnico.

Por lo que se hablaba en dicha ceremonia el verdadero fundador de Cizeta era el padre de las pelirrojas, pero debido a la expansión que había tenido hace unos años había decidido dejar al mando de esa cede a la mayor de las Arimi, mientras que la menor se encargaba de todo relacionado con la expansión a otras ciudades y países, Tatra se sentía bastante cómoda con lo que representaba hasta ahora la empresa y no compartía mucho la emoción de tal expansión, que incluso parecía una obsesión en la menor. Las dos eran solteras, Tatra tenía ya bastante tiempo que había terminado con un novio de "casi toda la vida" como ella lo llamaba, incluso seguían siendo amigos y algunas veces se presentaba en la empresa, razón por la que Anaís tenía el placer de conocerlo, pero con Tata, el cual su verdadero nombre era Tania pero así la llamaban de cariño, era todo lo contrario, no le gustaba hablar mucho de su vida personal, ni siquiera a su hermana, la única información que tenía era que estaba comprometida, pero nunca daba detalle de eso, ni siquiera el nombre del afortunado, lo único que se limitaba a decirle para apaciguar su curiosidad era…

- ¿Para qué quieres que te diga todo eso?, ya lo conocerás cuando te invite a la boda…

La hora del té era algo que Anaís disfrutaba mucho con las hermanas Arimi, se habían vuelto buenas amigas, pero en los últimos meses Tata había tenido problemas con su prometido o al menos era lo poco que sabía, sus faltas a la ceremonia del té se habían vuelto muy constantes .

El teléfono celular de Anaís sonó e inmediatamente atendió la llamada al percatarse quien era el que la sacaba de sus pensamientos…

Hola ¿interrumpo?... Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

Claro que no... tu nunca interrumpes Paris…

¿Recuerdas que te dije que mañana comeríamos?... Bueno…no podré hacerlo…El chico parecía bastante apurado.

Ahhh no!!... ¿Que tal si cenamos?... Dijo la ojiverde

De hecho… mañana no puedo… tengo mucho trabajo, así que no podremos vernos, lo siento mucho, se que lo prometí…pero….Paris parecía tratar de terminar rápidamente la conversación.

Si lo se… Anaís lo dijo en un tono de resignación, a Paris ya se le había hecho costumbre cambiar los compromisos, si bien le iba a nuestra amiga, de día u hora… pero eso era contadas veces, por lo regular los cancelaba como el de ahora.

No te enojes amor… prometo pasar a verte hoy en cuanto salga ¿esta bien?

Recuerda que hoy es martes… Dijo la chica ya en dirección a la oficina de Tatra.

……… Es verdad…. Bueno te llamo entonces… adiós. Y diciendo esto colgó sin dejar tiempo para una despedida.

Anaís ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de tratar de que su novio le diera una explicación de las situaciones. Llego al lugar de la cita, la mesita de centro estaba lista y colocó la caja que traía justo en el centro…

Espero te guste, una amiga lo preparó, es muy buena en esto de la repostería… Y al mismo tiempo que decía esto descubría un pastel lleno de fresas…

Es simplemente hermoso v… Dijo Tatra acercándose al pastel… No me puedo comer algo tan lindo!!!

Bueno pues tendrás que hacer el esf….

En este momento entro Tata totalmente fuera de si, azotando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia su hermana…

¿Cómo se atreve?... Mira esto, es el colmo y lo más seguro es que él tiene algo que ver en esto… pues claro!!!...

Al momento de que Tata comenzó los reclamos y le diera lo que parecían hojas de una revista, Tatra giró su mirada hacia la invitada y con una expresión seria le dio a entender que se retirara, Anaís inmediatamente capto el mensaje, debería ser algo muy serio como para que Tata se comportara de ese modo y Tatra hubiera borrado su típica sonrisa, lo único que dijo al salir fue – Con permiso…-. Ya solas las hermanas Arimi, la mayor tomo las hojas, se sentó y comenzó a leerlas, mientras la que menor no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la oficina maldiciendo…

Bueno no entiendo por qué te molesta esta declaración, al final fuiste la que terminó el compromiso ¿no?... Comenzó la mayor… Además esta publicación no es resiente…cada quien debe seguir su vida, si te molestas por esto estas siendo egoísta…

Tu sabes las circunstancias por las cuales terminé el compromiso… pero esto es el colmo!!! … Dijo la menor entre gritos.

Esto no lo dijo él de propia boca, quien dijo esto se le pidió su opinión y pues… bueno… sólo la externo, al menor es así como yo lo veo…

Ya se que él no dijo esto directamente, pero conocemos a… arrebatándole las hojas a Tatra y señalando la fotografía que estaba en la entrevista… a… la maldita rata!!!.

Deberías calmarte…

¿Calmarme?.. Calmarme!!!.. después de esto!!!…

Se podía leer en una de las partes de la entrevista…

"Bueno no es que quiera poner palabras en su boca, aclaro que es simplemente mi opinión y nada más, pero por lo que he conversado con él después de lo ocurrido, yo no podría decir que ha superado algo, si nunca existió, después de todo fue otra capítulo de su vida… no fue algo importante para él, no es algo que le quite el sueño"…

Era un lugar bastante tranquilo y sencillo si se quería tener un momento de privacidad, siempre era el punto de reunión de las tres amigas, todos los martes se reunían ahí, independientemente de sus trabajos o su vida personal ese día era para ellas, a menos claro que fueran causas de fuerza mayor, ya fuera que cenaran o únicamente tomaran algo se pasaban horas contándose de todo un poco y riendo, ya fuera por un chiste que se le ocurriera a Lucy o por que recordaban alguna anécdota de cuando eran más jóvenes, al salir de la Universidad y comenzar a trabajar se habían alejado un poco, así que habían pactado que cada martes se reunirían y así pasarían unas horas juntas, claro, sin contar las llamada a sus respectivas casas, trabajos o los correos electrónicos que se mandaban casi a diario.

La primera en llegar fue Anaís, ella siempre era muy puntual, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a dibujar con la yema de su dedo espirales por todo el mantel, hasta que llegó Lucy y comenzaron a preguntarse donde estaba Marina, ya habían pasado 20 min de retraso y no aparecía, fue en ese momento que una chica llegó y se desplomó en la silla…

- Perdón por la tardanza… con eso de que sólo faltan dos días para el evento no pude salir antes y la lluvia lo empeoró todo… Ahhh por cierto aquí están sus invitaciones!!!.. ¿Creían que no las invitaría?... Marina saco de su bolso dos sobres color perla y se los entregó…

- Pues muchas gracias Marina… dijo Anaís… No creí que nos fueran a invitar…

- Que bueno!!! Una fiesta!!!... Dijo Lucy… no me imagino asistir a este tipo de cosas, eso de la moda como que no es mi fuerte - , cuenta conmigo, por nada me la pierdo…

- Sólo hay un pequeño problema… Comentó Marina… Las invitaciones son personales, no pude conseguirles boleto para algún acompañante…

- Mmmm… Pues aunque los hubieras conseguido yo no tengo nadie que me acompañe así que no hay problema.

- Yo tampoco veo problema en ello, después de todo Paris sigue cancelando todos nuestros compromisos, no veo por qué este había de ser la excepción.

Las chicas se miraron por el comentario que había hecho Anaís, ella ya les había comentado que Paris estaba muy extraño últimamente, cancelaba las citas, cuando la chica iba al hospital no lo encontraba o se le escondía, pero algo ya había llamado la atención de las tres era que en una ocasión la ojiverde había encontrado folletos de varias inmobiliarias, pensaban que era algo pasajero eso de la actitud de Paris, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo se preocupaban más y no por él sino por su amiga, para tratar de animarla Lucy comenzó…

Anaís no deberías preocuparte, Paris es alguien muy comprometido en su trabajo ya vez que con todo lo que se ha esforzado ha llegado a ser uno de los mejores doctores.

En eso tiene razón Lucy, se dice fácil, pero hacerlo ya es otra cosa…

Poco a poco la conversación fue cambiando hacia otra dirección, comentaban todo lo que había sucedido en el día, desde el chico que no dejaba de acosar a Marina, pasando por el color del traje de Latis que Lucy no dejaba de admirar, hasta el pastel que Anaís no había podido probar, pero todas las conversaciones coincidían en algo, ese día había sido de mucha tención para las personas con las que trabajan, habían terminado en gritos, arrepentimientos y quejas algo que tomaron ellas como "casualidad" ,lo que las tres ni se imaginaban es que todo aquello de una forma o de otra afectaría el rumbo de sus historias…

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Bailarina**

El gran día por fin había llegado, aunque eso nos significaba que Wilhemina estaría en paz total, sino todo lo contrario, todo el personal corría de un lado a otro, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar…- Si bueno…. No, en este momento no lo puede atender… esta a nombre de… si gusta llamar en 20min….-, llegaban cajas que iban directamente a la oficina principal, iban y venían los mensajeros con sobres, paquetes, regalos, informes… ¡¡¡ERA EL CAOS!!!... Todos buscaban todo y encontraban nada, pero las que más estaban sufriendo eran Marina y Caldina, al ser las asistentes personales de Alanis eran las que más trabajo tenían…

¡¡¡Caldina!!!!!... ¡¡¡ CALDINAAAA!!!!...- Gritaba Alanis entre toda la multitud que se arremolinaba por los pasillos- Quítate no me estorbes tu… como te llames, mejor dime donde esta Caldina.

Perdón, perdón…. Alanis… - Caldina estaba más que agotada y tratando de mantener la postura continuo...- Uff !! Ese mensajero me hizo correr por todo el 4to piso, el muy desconsiderado…. Tuve que hacer uso de mis dotes de personalidad (guiñando el ojo) Pero las conseguí!!!! -… Enseñando a su jefa un sobre color blanco, que inmediatamente arrebato y mientras ambas se dirigían a la oficina Alanis rasgaba para ver su contenido.

Al llegar a la oficina Caldina se dio cuenta que esta no lucía como todos los días, el amplio espacio en donde todo estaba perfectamente bien acomodado y en armonía, ahora lucía como si únicamente existiera menos de la mitad de aquella habitación, no se podía caminar sino por un estrecho pasillo que se formaba por las cajas y paquetes que eran depositadas ahí, la razón… nadie lo sabía, a alguien se le había ocurrido decirle a los encargados que ahí las dejaran; además de pilas y pilas de pendientes que no habían atendido pues muchas de las actividades se habían suspendido debido a los detalles de la tan esperada fiesta ,llegaron al escritorio o lo que quedaba de él y una vez sacando el contenido del sobre…

Alanis… será mejor que te calmes, pareces niña abriendo los regalos de navidad, además las dos sabemos lo que esta en esas hojas…Y mientras la chica de piel canela veía intrigada como Alanis buscaba entre las hojas, esta última se detuvo en seco, con su dedo índice apretó un punto de la hoja y examinó…

Aja!!!... Dijo Alanis con una mirada retadora… aquí estas!!!...

Caldina seguía viendo la escena que su amiga protagonizaba, se percato que una pequeña figura parecía esconderse detrás de la puerta, la chica no pudo contener su curiosidad e inclino aún más su cuerpo para poder ver la figura que al parecer no quería ser vista…

-¿Puedo…ejemmm… pasar?...- Preguntó Marina, no muy convencida, sabía que la llamada que estaba en espera no le iba a gustar mucho a su superior…

- Pasa Marina!!!!, no te quedes ahí… mmmm… no te ofrezco asiento, porque como veras… no lo hay.. jajajajaja … Caldina no perdía el sentido del humor, sabía que las horas siguientes podían ser de mucha tención, debido a las situaciones que estaban por venir…

- Que bueno que se te ocurre aparecerte por aquí Ryuzaky….Y sin quitar la mirada de la hoja, Alanis señaló un punto de su escritorio… Necesito que los primeros 4 sobres los lleves al área de agentes, los 6 que le siguen mándalos por fax, las direcciones están dentro de cada uno, ahhh y no te olvides de esto… Y estirando la mano, como si éstas tuvieran ojos, tomó un sobre más pequeño… dáselo personalmente a ese "bueno para nada", necesito que se lo entre…

Fue en ese momento que se le ocurrió mirar a la chica y se percató que esta llevaba en una de sus manos un móvil y con la otra tapaba el auricular… y ahora que???... Preguntó.

- Es respecto al servicio del banquete que contratamos…Como pudo Marina esquivo cajas y continuo… dicen que no se puede preparar…

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!... Alanis regresó rápidamente la mirada hacia el teléfono…. ¡ESO SI QUE NO!... ¡DAME ESO!!... Y tomando el teléfono comenzó, lo que para las dos asistentes era normal, la riña entre ella y la persona del otro lado de la línea….¡¡¡ No me interesa!!!...¡¡¡Yo pague por eso…. y quiero que se cumpla!!!... ¡¡¡Ese es el problema… hasta yo lo puedo hacer!!! …¡¡¡Ahhh siii… pues prepare esto…. Paula Shiki… mi abogada!!!...

Colgó el teléfono, aparto las hojas que se encontraban en una de sus manos y tomando las llaves de su auto se dispuso a salir inmediatamente, las testigos de aquel arranque de ira se miraron entre si, Alanis estaba ya en la puerta cuando giro su cabeza hacia las chicas que aún se miraban extrañadas…

¿Qué se piensan quedar ahí?... Preguntó mirándolas de una forma sarcástica… ¿Tienen trabajo no?... Pues háganlo!!!... Caldina tu vienes conmigo y tu Ryusaky entrega lo que te pedí… pero muévanse que es para hoy!!!... Y que alguien saque todo esto de mi oficina!!!!... Al mismo tiempo que pateaba una de las cajas.

Caldina asintió con la cabeza y de un pequeño salto se incorporó, miró a Marina de una forma divertida y salió encogiendo los hombros, la chica suspiró y se sentó un momento; por fin tendría tiempo para poder descansar, estaba en la agencia desde las 6:00 am (dos horas antes que su entrada normal) no había desayunado y lo peor era que desde que había llegado Alanis la mandaba de un lugar a otro y ahora tenía que volver a salir a entregar el sobre, al ponerse de pie su mirada fue llamada hacia las hojas que se encontraban en el escritorio y al comenzar a leer la primera de la serie se dio cuenta que era la lista de invitados , su mirada comenzó a recorrer los nombres y fue entonces cuando distinguió uno es especial…. Keller….

------////------

Ya habían pasado por casi todas las tiendas de aquella plaza y simplemente no podían encontrar el atuendo adecuado, las dos chicas recorrían una y otra vez los aparadores como esperando que de un momento a otro los vestidos cambiaran y pudieran escoger algo, la poseedora de una larga trenza se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban desocupadas…

Me doy por vencida Anaís… Hemos estado recorriendo tiendas por más de medio día y aún no podemos encontrar algo para Marina.

Bueno…- eso es verdad pero no podemos irnos, prometimos que le llevaríamos un vestido para esta noche, sabes que le ha sido imposible darse tiempo para ella…

Pero… ya estoy cansada… Decía Lucy mientras sus ojos se tornaban acuosos (cual perrito regañado)… ¿No podemos ir a tomar algo y luego seguir buscando?...

Mmmm… me parece bien ya son más de la 1:00 y nos caería bien un refrigerio…

Salieron de la plaza y se dirigieron a uno de los restaurantes de la zona, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza, el punto justo donde podían ver toda la calle e incluso parte de la estancia del lugar, Lucy decidió tomar un té helado de limón y Anaís agua mineral, mientras tomaban lo que habían pedido se dieron cuenta que la zona era bastante transitada, se podía ver toda clase de gente, desde turista llevados por las importantes tiendas que se encontraban en todo el perímetro, hasta grandes empresarios que entraban y salían de los locales contiguos, fue entonces cuando Anaís vio claramente como la expresión de Lucy cambiaba de comodidad a una de preocupación , se iba deslizando suavemente por la silla hasta el punto en que sólo se podía ver la mitad de su cara…

Lucy ¿te sientes bien?... Preguntaba su amiga que no entendía la razón de tal comportamiento… ¿te cayó mal el té?...

No, no es el té… sino ESO!!!!... Dijo la chica de la trenza señalando a dos hombres que acababan de bajar de un automóvil y se dirigían justamente donde las chicas estaban… De todos los lugares… ¿era necesario que se toparan con este?

No entiendo… Anaís se tomo unos momentos para reconocer a aquellos hombres… ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu jefe este aquí?..

El problema no es que mi jefe este aquí… el problema es que YO estoy aquí!!!!... Sacando de su cartera un par de billetes y poniéndolos sobre la mesa

No entiendo nad… Anaís fue tomada de la mano y llevada a toda velocidad a la salida escondiéndose entre la gente y los meseros…

No debe verme… se supone que estoy enferma…Comenzando la historia…

Flash Back

Lucy ya llevaba un par de horas esperando la respuesta a la solicitud que había metido para poder faltar el día de la fiesta, pues ya había hecho planes con Anaís para ese día, por la mañana almorzarían e irían de compras, pero dicha respuesta aún no había llegado…

Lucy será mejor que te resignes a que no te van a dar el día, estas viendo que esto esta de cabeza por esa dichosa fiesta y tu pidiendo vacaciones… Le decía Presea.

¡No son vacaciones! Sólo es por el día de mañana, no veo cual es el problema de que me lo den, para mañana esto habrá de terminar y…En ese momento las chica su quedaron en silencio cuando se percataron de que Yousei estaba en la entrada del cubículo.

Señorita Shido ¿podría acompañarme a mi escritorio? … Al llegar a dicho lugar la secretaria de Latis le entregó la solicitud que había entregado hace unas horas… Aquí tienes, el joven Keller se encargó personalmente de tu solicitud…

¿¿¿ Queeeee… rechazada!!!, pero, pero… Era más que obvio que efectivamente había sido Latis el de la resolución, pues nuestra amiga reconocía la letra que ella misma había descrito como "elegante"…

No escogiste un buen momento para pedir tus vacaciones, así que te recomiendo que para la próxima lo piensen mejor.

No son vacaciones… ¬//¬ Dijo entre dientes.

Hoy por la mañana

¿Bueno?... Presea inmediatamente había reconocida la voz, agachándose y hablando en susurro continuó…

¿Lucy¿Dónde estas? Son más de las 9:00 y la señorita "mírame pero no me toques" no deja de preguntar por ti, además hoy tu jefe al pasar por tu lugar se percató de que no estabas…

¡¡¡ En serio!!!! v ¿Y que dijo?.

¿Dijo?... Presea se quedó pensando y se frotaba la cabeza con su dedo medio… Pues la verdad… nada…jajaja, únicamente miró a Yousei mientras ésta le contestaba con la mirada que no sabía de ti… Pero bueno eso te lo contaré luego, dime si ya vienes…

No, hoy no pienso ir.

Eso sólo lo haces por lo de la solicitud, eres muy terca.

Pues la verdad si, no había excusa para el rechazo y no pienso cancelar mis planes así que hoy no pienso ir a trabajar.

¿Y qué se supone que voy a decir si me vuelven a preguntar por ti?

Diles que estoy enferma… muuuy enferma… Lucy sabía que se había salido con la suya, lo que no sabía es que era momentáneo…

Fin de Flash Back

Así que esa es la historia, dije que estaba enferma para no ir, pero no contaba con que me encontraría con él… Lucy estaba desesperada por salir del lugar… No todos tenemos la suerte de solicitar un día de descanso y que nos lo den... Como TU comprenderás.

Anaís estaba muy divertida con la historia, aunque tenía razón, su amiga no había corrido con la misma suerte; ella le había solicitado a Tatra unos días de vacaciones y ésta sin objetar se los dio, aunque tratara de ocultarlo aún estaba preocupada por la conversación que había tenido unos días antes con su hermana y antes de que se retirara de la oficina su jefa la detuvo…

Anaís ¿puedo pedirte un favor?... Su expresión había cambiado, la sonrisa tan característica había regresado y sus ojos azules brillaban.

Claro!!!¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?...

Me gustaría que le pidieras a tu amiga, la de los pasteles… pues si me puede preparar unos dulces… me da mucha pena pedirles esto, ahhh y por supuesto que le pagaré...

Unos dulces… unos dulces… Anaís parecía estar repasando todos los postres que Marina había hecho para ellas… Bueno, en este momento no se me ocurre que podría prepararte pero por supuesto que le pediré que los haga y por el pago… déjalo así, ella hace todo eso por gusto no por el dinero…

-------////------

La noche estaba perfecta para este tipo de ocasión, el cielo estaba claro y despejado, las estrellas brillaban con tal intensidad que parecía que estaban curiosas por descubrir el motivo de tanto movimiento por aquella calle; el lugar estaba lleno de reporteros que deseosos de cubrir cada minuto de dicho evento se habían arremolinado en la entrada del famosísimo restaurante Asiate y no era para menos, el motivo de dicha celebración era el 10º aniversario de la ya prestigiada agencia de modelos Wilhemina, el evento no solo contaría con la presencia de todos los modelos que representaba, sino también con diseñadores de todo tipo (desde ropa, pasando por zapatos, bolsas y accesorios) con actores, cantantes, expertos y directivos de las más importantes revistas de moda e incluso invitados de la alta sociedad.

Oficialmente lo que la prensa sabía era que se ofrecería un desfile de modas para presentar nuevas colecciones de temporada, los diseños corrían a cargo de Seville Debonair, quien en sus tiempo de juventud había sido una reconocida modelo, incluso seguía siendo mencionada como una de las mejores modelos contemporáneas, pero cuando llegó el momento de retirarse se negó a dejar el mundo que tanto le había dado y decidió comenzar a diseñar; los zapatos y accesorios llevaban la firma de Aska Faren, una joven que había sorprendido con su trabajo "vanguardista, lleno de colores, brillo, elegancia, pero al mismo tiempo conservador, lleno de misticismo e ideal para toda edad y ocasión"; según las propias palabras de los expertos. A continuación se esperaba un concierto del grupo Iron (ya consagrados desde un buen tiempo) y al finalizar una elegante cena para proseguir la noche entre música y baile.

Los invitados iban llegando poco a poco, algunos se detenían para posar y dar entrevistas, otros simplemente pasaban de largo, el Asiate contaba con decorados japonesas, con 2 pisos, las paredes de color negro y beige y con enormes espejos montados en estas, alfombrando, con excepción de los pasillos de los privados (piso de madera) que se encuentraban en la planta baja, aquí también se podía ver una pasarela y al final de esta letras doradas con la leyenda…

"Debonair & Faren"

El decorado contaba con candelabros y lámparas de cristal, además de grandes floreros llenos de tulipanes amarillos, el perímetro cercano a la pasarela estaba ocupado por mesas redondas adornadas con manteles blancos, velas, y un centro de mesa hecho de un pequeño ramo de rosas y una tira de hojas que recorría el diámetro de la mesa, sobre los mantelillos color naranja una vajilla blanca de porcelana con grabados dorados alrededor, diversas copas y cubiertos de plata y para terminar el decorado, las sillas de respaldo bajo color crema.

La mayoría de los invitados ya estaban dentro del restaurante, se podía ver un montón de gente conversando y riendo, degustando alguna de las bebidas que se servían esa noche; ya fuera ponche de fiesta (durazno en almíbar, licor de melocotón, vino blanco seco y menta), Champagne Jacquart en copas llenas de elegancia donde se podían ver su color oro pálido y sus burbujas delgadas, vino Château Grange Neuve, Champagne Rose Imperial que por motivo se la ocasión había decidido se sirviera en copas decoradas a mano.

Marina iba y venía, estaba más que apurada pues Caldina aún no se aparecía; esta era la razón por la cual tenía que supervisar que no faltara algo en el área del backstage… donde los modelos ya se preparaban para la ocasión, además tenía que estar al pendiente de los invitados e incluso servir de anfitriona cuando Alanis no estaba presente…

Marina… Marina!!!. Se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras Caldina se abría paso entre la multitud, pero no venia sola…

Caldina, por fin llegas!!! Te ves bellísima!!!... Caldina llevaba un vestido blanco con brillantes y un gran escote por la espalda (tipo look de Roxy Hart), su típica coleta había sido reemplazada por un chongo.

Mira Marina te presento a mi novio, el es Ráfaga Kentoushi… El novio era bastante alto, de tez broceada, cabello rubio, ojos claros que eran enmarcados por unas cejas tupidas.

Mucho gusto…Marina Ryusaky… Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano.

Alanis iba y venía entre invitados, todos la admiraban y no únicamente por ser la anfitriona de tan exquisita fiesta; sino por que lucía sensacional en un vestido largo color verde agua, con bordados de flores, una cinta negra a la altura de la cintura , dejaba al descubierto sus hombros mostrando parte de su espalda, por donde se podía apreciar la caída de su cabello que estaba ligeramente ondulado; pero a pesar de ser el centro de las miradas se podía notar sumamente nerviosa, no paraba de mirar hacia la entrada…

Dime algo Caldina… ¿Alanis espera a alguien?... Preguntó Marina

Este… mmm…este… mira!!!! No son tus invitadas??... Y al percatarse que su compañera giraba su atención hacia las chicas que iban entrando decidió darse a la fuga…

Si!!! Son Lucy y Anais… ven te las presento… Caldina?, Caldina? ... ¿A dónde se metió?

Lucy se veía realmente emocionada miraba de un lugar a otro, parecía una niña entrando a una gran dulcería, estaba fascinada con el lugar, lo miraba todo, hasta el menor de los detalles, fue en ese momento que el vestido se le atoró en una de las sillas…

Sabía que estas cosas… señalando uno de lo flequillos del vestido strapless color magenta que traía puesto …

¿Me permite ayudarla?... En ese momento Lucy giró su cabeza, se podía apreciar su ya tan singular trenza pero esta vez estaba adornada por un moño del color del vestido...

o//o .. Essss…. No… no se preocupe… yo puedo hacerlo… (tirando del vestido)… ve? No fue tan difícil… jejeje… Comenzando a reír nerviosamente…

Mi nombre es Geo Yanada, mucho gusto. ¿Te molesta si te invito algo?

Soy Lucy… bueno a decir verdad vengo con unas ami… No pudo terminar por que mientras Marina le hacían señas con los pulgares arriba y le guiñaba el ojo, Anaís se golpeaba la frente con la yema de los dedos, además de que el joven se dirigía hacia ellas…

¿Anaís, Marina¿Qué hacen aquí? Bueno de Marina lo entiendo pero de ti... Mmmm… si tu estas aquí (señalando a Anaís) eso quiere decir que… TATRA TAMBIEN!!!! … Escondiéndose detrás de la chica de ojos verdes…

¿¿ Y TU DE DONDE LO CONOCES??!!... Dijeron al unísono las mencionadas, mirándose entre si; Lucy no entendía absolutamente nada.

¡¡¡El es uno de nuestros patrocinadores¡¡¡ Es el ex novio de Tatra!!!... Volviendo a decirlo en coro. Geo resultaba ser el "bueno para nada" y al mismo tiempo el "novio de casi toda una vida".

Geo y Lucy se miraron entre si, era evidente que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo que no pasaba todos los días además de ser una situación bastante divertida, Anaís aclaro que Tatra no estaba en la fiesta, que ella había sido invitada por parte de Marina…

Ufff… que bueno!!!... -Dejando de esconderse-… Imagínate lo que diría si me ve con esta lindura de señorita… mirando a Lucy, esta se sonrojo ligeramente…

Bueno me gustaría quedarme pero aún tengo que trabajar… Dijo Marina retirándose.

Todo parecía ir bastante bien, faltaban solo unos minutos para que comenzara el desfile, Caldina andaba por todo el lugar supervisando que nada saliera mal, fue entonces cuando se percato que dos hombres entraban, la chica de piel canela reconocía perfectamente a las personas que acaban de llegar; uno de ello era el menor de los Keller, Latis, y el otro era Víctor Eagle , corrió como pudo a la entrada para asegurarse de que "él" estuviera, parecía que sus pies tuvieran vida propia pues al llegar a la entrada chocó con una mujer, de profundos ojos azules y largo cabello dorado, que le sonrió calidamente…

Perd…perdone… Caldina estaba bastante nerviosa de por si y ahora con eso pues parecía que simplemente se le había olvidado el habla... La mujer que estaba frente a ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero el hombre que la acompañaba ya se sentía bastante incómodo.

No te preocupes… Dijo el hombre, al mismo tiempo y tomaba de un brazo a su acompañante con toda la intención de retirarse.

No seas grosero Zagato, además quita esa cara, pareciera que esta chica te desagrada; ni siquiera la conoces…¿ o si? Mirando a su acompañante

Claro que nooooo!!!!... o//o Dijo inmediatamente Caldina…

No, no la conozco Esmeralda…

Caldina y Zagato se miraron como tratando que acordar la complicidad de esa frase, claro que se conocían!!! trataban de evitar que la situación no fuera más incomoda de lo que ya de por si era, para su suerte Ráfaga llegó para cortar la tención de esos dos…

Pero miren a quien nos encontramos!!! Teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos ehh Zagato…Saludándolo y llevándoselo lejos de la entrada.

El desfile comenzó y como se esperaba fue un éxito, los diseños fueron los protagonistas, si esto era solo el inicio todos querían saber como se desarrollaría el resto de la noche, Lucy y Geo conversaban mientras Anais había hecho amistad con un tal Nova, mientras Marina simplemente seguía trabajando…

Víctor estaba disfrutando mucho de la fiesta, pero aún más de cómo Zagato se tenía que aguantar la situación y tenía que fingir frente a su novia Esmeralda, su mirada comenzó a recorrer el lugar y fue entonces que encontró algo bastante curioso lo que provocó que este se acercara a Latis…

Oye Latis… ¿Esa no es la chica que trabaja contigo?...Señalando hacia uno de los puntos del restaurante; se podía vera una chica de larga trenza riendo mientras que su acompañante le decía algo al oído…

Mmmm… creo que si… Diciéndolo aparentemente sin mucha importancia.

Pues parece que se están divirtiendo mucho… ¿no crees?.. Seguía Víctor.

No entiendo cuál es el interés que tienes por la chica…

¿Interés?...jajaja…pues la verdad es que ninguno… ¿Y tu que interés tienes en ella?...Comenzando a hablarle a su a migo en un tono de reto…

Latis miró a su amigo y arqueo una de sus ceja, dándole a entender que lo que le acababa de comentar ni le iba ni le venía. Víctor entendió el mensaje y se limitó a decir…

Bueno sólo estaba pensando en voz alta…

Pues no lo hagas… sentenció Latis sin quitar la mirada a la pareja que desde hace un buen rato era la protagonista de su atención….

MIENTAS TANTO….

Marina necesito que le digas a los músicos que ya pueden empezar a conectar lo que les faltaba… Comenzaba a darle indicaciones Caldina… además asegúrate que los señores Keller estén bien atendidos, no quiero que les falte algo...

Oye Caldina…. Toda la noche me he encargado de esos fulanos… no entiendo porque no puedes ser tu la que los atienda… Comenzaba a sonar fastidiada la chica…

No te enojes… - Es una orden directa de Alanis… además muy pronto podrás disfrutar de la fiesta… Para Marina era obvio que lo que acababa de decirle su compañera era una gran mentira, ya tenía un buen rato que Alanis se había desaparecido.

Mira!!!! Ahí están los hermanos Keller… ¿los ves?, sólo tienes que ir y preguntarles si todo esta bien, nada más…

Marina se asomó para poder visualizarlos, efectivamente se encontraban los hermanos Keller, la novia de uno de ellos, Víctor Eagle, Ráfaga y … en ese momento su corazón se detuvo, como pudo fue ocultando el rostro detrás de una de sus manos e inmediatamente se pegó a la pared tomando a Caldina de un brazo….

¡¡¡No me hagas ir para allá!!!!... El tono que usaba era suplicante…

¿Qué¿Porqué no?... Caldina comenzó a ver como Marina pasaba de un color a otro…

No puedo ir para allá… Es él...

¿él?... la chica no sabía de que rayos hablaba…

El chico que te conté el otro día…. El que no me persiguió… AHÍ ESTA!!!!...

¡¡¡¡Enserio!!!!... Saltando de alegría, la chica sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta de sacar provecho a la situación y para poder molestar a Marina… Dime quien es… vamos (jalando a su amiga para que le indicara) ¿¿¿QUIEN ES???...

Es el…señalando con la mirada a un chico alto, esbelto, de ojos azules y cabello corto. A Caldina le bastó media fracción de segundo para saber de quien se trataba y reaccionar…

¡¡¿¿ EL??!!...¿Estas segura?..

Si estoy segura que era él… Marina volteaba hacia todas direcciones para poder escapar de ahí…

¿Y qué esperas? Veeee… Caldina sonreía sabía que aquel encuentro tenía que ser ya, además de que no se aguantaba las ganas de ver la reacción de su compañera al darse cuenta de quien se trataba…

Por supuesto que no!!!!...

La mayor estaba a punto de seguir con la conversación cuando una de las empleadas se acercó y le susurró algo, se disculpó con Marina, no sin antes recordarle lo que le había pedido; se dirigió directamente al baño y al entrar cerró con seguro…

¿Alanis¿Estas bien?... Recibí tu recado… En ese momento se escucho una voz proveniente de una de las puertas…

No, no lo estoy… El tono frío de la chica había desaparecido, ahora el único que parecía quedarle era el de tristeza…¿ él esta aquí?

¿El? …. Caldina sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba, pero no quería ver a su amiga triste, a lo que prosiguió… ¿El bueno para nada?...

Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo…

Caldina pudo darse cuenta que Alanis llevaba un buen rato llorando, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, además de que su voz era entrecortada, cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla…

Alanis…. Se que esto es difícil para ti… pero debes entender que lo que hubo entre Zagato y tu terminó… ahora los dos tienen caminos diferentes…

Lucy y Anaís por fin tenían tiempo de platicar, después de todo Geo había tenido que atender a otras personas, las chicas comentaban de la fiesta y demás, Lucy se había percatado ya de la presencia de su jefe, era obvio que si él había tenido que ver con el evento estaba invitado también, trató a toda costa que no la viera; lo que no sabía es que ya era demasiada tarde y tenía un buen rato que ella junto con su acompañante eran vistos por aquellos ojos obscuros; por su parte Anaís había reconocido a una de las invitadas, se trataba de Esmeralda, la hermana mayor de Paris; su relación era buena aunque no de intimas, cuando se acercaron para saludarse Esmeralda comentó…

¿Y Paris¿Pensé que te acompañaría?...

Pues ya ves que no, ha estado últimamente muy ocupado… Anaís estaba más que preocupada por la actitud tan rara de su novio y se angustió más al escuchar a la hermana decir…

Puede que tengas razón… además pareciera que en estos últimos días Paris esta como misterioso ¿no crees?...

Anaís para desviar el rumbo que llevaba dicha plática cambió de tema, estuvieron hablando unos 40 minutos hasta que se disculparon y regresaron con sus acompañantes correspondientes.

Las chicas por fin encontraron a Marina, parecía algo nerviosa, la gente comenzó a reunirse muy cerca de la pasarela en donde en unos minutos comenzaría a tocar el grupo Iron…. fue entonces que se escuchó la voz de un joven por el micrófono…

Hola buenas noches… -Todos posaron sus ojos en aquel chico-… Antes que cualquiera van a poder escuchas nuestra nueva canción… dedicada especialmente a mi "bailarina"… mirando fijamente a una chica de cabello recogido por una coleta y con un vestido de velo blanco con azul que se encontraba al fondo del tumulto…

Marina pudo sentir todas las miradas posada en ella, incluso la de sus amigas que la veían con asombro…

Marina no nos habías dicho que conocías a Clef!!!!... Comentó Lucy después de salir de su impresión…

Pues no lo conozco… Contesto la mencionada…

¿Cómo que no lo conoces¿Entonces por qué te escribió una canción?...Continuo Anaís… ¿De verdad no sabes quién es?... Comenzando a escucharse en el fondo la canción…

_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
what would you do?  
If I told you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular?  
tell me, would you?  
Well baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
like you_

Noooo… no se quien sea… y no se porque me escribe una canción…

¿¿¿DE VERDAD???... Cuestionaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas…

Siiii de verdad!!!, él es el chico que les conté que me perseguía el otro día… nada más… yo que iba a saber que era cantante…

¿Cantante?... Marina de verdad necesitas salir más ese trabajo te esta comiendo la vida social (afirmando las dos con la cabeza)…

_This ring here represents my heart  
But there is just one thing I need from you  
saying "I do"  
Because, I can see us holding hands  
walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
sitting in the grass laying side by side_

No es cualquier cantante… es el vocalista del grupo Iron ¿te suena?... estos tipos son súper famosos… son fantásticos…

Mmmmm… pues no, no me suenan… Marina aun trataba de escapar de la situación… Yo me voy de aquí…

_You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love  
My love  
My love  
And I know no woman that could take your spot  
My love  
My love  
My love  
And I know no woman that could take your spot  
My love  
My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My loooove  
My loooove_

Noooo…no puedes irte… por lo menos deja que termine de cantarte… míralo no deja de voltear hacia acá…

Esta bien…. Marina no podía creer que estuviera en medio de ese embrollo.

_Now If I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote  
what would you do  
Would that make you wanna change your scene  
And wanna be the one in my scene?  
tell me would you  
See what's the point in waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure  
that baby it's you  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you been waiting for  
Just saying "I do"_

Anaís pudo ver al chico con el que hacia rato había conversado, este le indicaba con una mano que se acercara, al llegar a donde estaba tomó a la chica de un brazo y se acercó para que sólo ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir….

Anaís… necesito que me hagas un favor… necesito que me des los datos de tu amiga, ya sabes su nombre, teléfono y todo eso…

¿Queeee?... Nova…Yo no puedo hacer eso…

Por favor… Clef no deja de hablar de ella, de verdad que se ha quedado prendado de ella… te prometo que no le pasara nada… además de que te haré llegar boletos de primera fila para el próximo concierto …¿que dices?..

_Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me_

Mmmm…está bien… únicamente te daré el nombre y teléfono… Anaís comenzó a darle esta información…

Muchas gracias…. Y no te preocupes te haré llegar lo prometido…

Al terminar el concierto Nova le entregó a Clef aquello que tanto deseaba, miró la hoja con los pocos datos que le había conseguido y con una sonrisa se limitó a decir… - Así que te llamas Marina…- . Se prosiguió a la cena que contaba con una entrada de pastel de tallarines, los platos fuertes a elegir eran lomo de ternera al horno y costilla de cerdo, para terminar con un delicioso postre, granizado de maracuyá y plátano bañado con ron blanco; dejando pasar la cena la presidenta de la agencia por fin aparecía, colocándose en el centro del salón y con micrófono en mano comenzó…

- Muchísimas gracias a todos los asistentes de esta noche… como saben esta ocasión me llena de alegría al ver realizado un sueño que comencé hace 10 años… pido un aplauso a toda la gente que ha hecho posible que por todo ese tiempo Wilhemina sea reconocida…- Comenzando una ola de aplausos por parte de los invitados- … Únicamente me resta pedirles que disfruten la noche!!!

Por un segundo las miradas de Alanis y Zagato se cruzaron, los dos al sentir la mirada del otro giraron inmediatamente el rostro a otro lugar, el de la chica fue a dar frente a Marina y el de él frente a la rubia que lo acompañaba, la noche fue de música y baile, Geo y Lucy siguieron juntos durante la noche, incluso intercambiaron teléfonos, Anaís había tenido la oportunidad de poder entablar una conversación con Aska Faren, la cual por cierto parecía bastante interesante pues no dejaban la mesa en la que estaban, Marina seguía escondiéndose entre los invitados para no tener que toparse con Clef…

------/////------

La mujer de largo cabello seguía sentada en la sala de espera, mirando el reloj que llevaba en una de sus muñecas y sosteniendo una caja con un moño de seda rojo, no era que tuviera prisa pero la razón que la hacia ir a aquel lugar no podía esperar más…

Señorita de verdad no se hasta que hora va a regresar el señor Eagle, tal vez ni siquiera lo haga, tiene una cita en media hora… Si gusta puedo darle una cita… Comentaba la secretaria.

No, esperaré aquí, no importa cuanto tarde el señor… La chica le regresaba el gesto con una de sus características sonrisas.

En ese momento la figura de un hombre se puso frente al escritorio de su secretaria, comenzó a revolver hojas y hojas que estaban en este, iba tan distraído que no se había percatado de la presencia de aquella chica que lo esperaba, mientras se dirigía a la secretaria…- Dime dónde están…no las encuentro… se me va a hacer tarde…solo por eso regresé...- , la chica le hacía señas con la mirada y este no las entendía, fue entonces cuando volteo y vio la figura…

Ja... Se que soy irresistible, pero no esperaba una visita tuya…

Lo se, es por eso que te quise dar la sorpresa… Levantando la caja que traía.

No se porque estas aquí y no es que sea grosero… pero no puedo… Víctor estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando la mujer se paró frente a el y su expresión se tornó seria…

No me iras a negar una conversación ¿verdad?.. Mirándolo fijamente.

No pretendo negártela, simplemente aplazarla que es diferente…

Sabes que no es común que te llame y mucho menos que venga a verte, pero me preocupa cierto asunto y no pienso aceptar un no como respuesta… Comenzando a mirarlo tiernamente.

Noooo…no me mires de ese modo, sabes que yo nunca te he negado algo…

Entonces que me niegues el hablar ahora mismo Víctor…

El chico suspiró miró la hora y dio media vuelta indicando a la invitada que podía pasar…

De todos modos ya se me había hecho tarde… Hazme un favor cancela la cita y no me pases llamadas… Fue lo último que dijo a su secretaria antes de cerrar la puerta…

Al llegar el paquete estaba en el escritorio, los dos tomaron asiento y el joven comenzó a abrir el regalo, sonrió al momento de descubrir un montón de galletas en forma de canastillas rellenas de mousse de mango…

Esto debe ser importante…pero dime ¿tanto como para traerme este dulce Tatra?... Comenzando a degustar uno de ellos.

Es importante para mi… para ti no lo se…

Pues dime… tienes toda mi atención…

Vengo a que te retractes de esto… dejando caer en el escritorio un par de hojas que el chico miró por un segundo y regresando la vista hacia ella contestó…

NO.

¿Y me puedes decir por qué no?

Porque aunque no te guste sabes que tengo razón…Lo que dije es la pura verdad, además no me vengas a decir que a tu hermanita de buenas a primeras le importa…después de todo ella es la culpable.

Sabes cuales fueron las circunstancias…ella simplemente no pudo manejarlo.

¿No pudo o no quiso? Porque hay un gran trecho de diferencia entre uno y otro… y discúlpame lo que te voy a decir pero para mi ella es la culpable…

No te permito que hables así de ella… Ni tú ni yo podemos juzgarla por lo que pasó…

Pues entonces que no venga a hacerse la ofendida…Levantándose y recargando las palmas de sus manos en el escritorio… Así como tú quieres ciudad a tu hermana yo hago lo mismo con mi mejor amigo… acercándose a Tatra

Víctor…Por favor te pido que retires esta declaración, si la lees incluso te puedes dar cuenta que raya a ofensiva para mi hermana, la deja como si no tuviera sentimientos…

¿Y los tiene?...- Tatra al escuchar enfrentó la mirada del joven-... Ya te lo dije y te lo repito a ti nunca te diré que no… si se tratara de otra persona estaría tomando el teléfono y marcando a la oficina de redacción… Pero no es así… mi respuesta sigue siendo un NO.

------////------

El cuerpo parecía más frágil de lo normal, con una mano se sobaba la frente mientras con la otra sostenía el auricular del teléfono, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados durante buen tiempo de la conversación…

Bueno creo que es normal el que tengas esa resaca… Comentaba la voz del teléfono.

No hables tan fuerte… siento que la cabeza me explota!!!!... Recuérdame no volver a tomar de ese ponche…

¿Sólo el ponche? Te recuerdo que no solo tomaste eso…Además eso te pasa por recibirle todo lo que te ofrecía Geo…

El solo era amable…. No puede ser que mientras ustedes están en casa descansando yo este en el trabajo…

Mira el lado positivo con la resaca que llevas es más creíble que estuviste enferma…jajajaja… Aun que… bueno … No creo que tu jefe haya creído que lo estabas, tomando en cuenta la divertida que te diste ayer…jajaja..

Mmmm…pues hasta ahora no me ha dicho ni una palabra, bueno…nunca me habla de por si… Te tengo que dejar, para mi mala racha tengo que trabajar…

Está bien, cuídate. Bye!!!!

Bye…

Lucy se dejó caer completamente sobre el escritorio emitiendo un suspiro, se quedo pensando en que tal vez su amiga tenía razón, en el estado en el que iba podía pasar como enferma; aunque tal vez ni le creería su jefe, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la puerta de su oficina…- Tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta que fui…- Se dijo para animarse un poco, se puso de pie y se dirigió a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba al fondo, tomó un vaso y comenzó a buscar entre los estante alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza…

¿Te divertiste?... El tono que el autor había utilizado más que duda, parecía de reclamo…

La chica al escuchar la pregunta volteó hacia la puerta, fue aquí donde pudo ver la figura del hombre que la comenzaba a interrogar…

¿Perdón?... Lucy parecía dudar que fuera hacia ella la pregunta, él que nunca le dirigía la palabra más que para los buenos días ahora comenzaba a cuestionarla…

Si…¿te divertiste?... Comenzaba a impacientarse Latis al no encontrar respuesta…

Pues la verdad si… Contestó Lucy, quería salir de esa situación lo antes posible por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pues pude ver que el que estuvieras "enferma" no impidió que te divirtieras… Deteniendo a la chica del brazo para que esta no pudiera salir; a Lucy comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de su jefe, fijó su mirada y le sonrió…

Pues ya ve… lo que puede hacer un caldo de pollo…

Cuida tus palabras!!!... Apretando aún más el brazo de nuestra amiga, Latis estaba fuera de si…

Será mejor que sea usted el que lo haga… no me gusta el tono con el que me esta hablando señor Keller!!!... Una cosa era que ella estuviera enamorada de su jefe y otra muy distinta dejar que le hablara así.

Si no te gusta, sabes donde esta mi escritorio… ahí puedes presentar tu renuncia…

Pues lo haría… sino me estuviera tomando el brazo!!!!...

Latis liberó a Lucy y salió del lugar, al llegar a su oficina le pidió a Yousei que llamara al señor Eagle…

Me temo que por el momento no podrá atenderlo señor…

¿Por qué?...

La señorita Tatra Arimi se presentó hace un rato pidiendo hablar con él… canceló la cita que tenía hace 10min y no permite le pasen llamadas…

Bien… retírate.

Latis se preguntaba el porque de la visita de Tatra, tenía ya bastante tiempo de no hablar con ella sobre todo después de lo que paso, pero aún así se le hacía bastante extraño que hablara con Víctor, no estaba preocupado por la visita más bien sorprendido, de toda la gente que podría ir Tatra era la última de la lista…

-Falta y este aquí por el asunto de la entrevista….-pensó- no, no creo que sea por eso…después de todo… de eso ya ha pasado bastante tiempo…

La puerta de su oficina fue la responsable de que sus pensamientos se perdieran, la secretaria entró con sobre en mano y al momento de que entregarlo comenzó…- Es la renuncia de la señorita Shido...

Continuará….

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que me han dejado reviews… se los agradezco de verdad… aquí les dejo el 2º capítulo…. A decir verdad creo que no me salió tan bien como esperaba, ya ustedes me lo dirán… ahhhh otra cosa antes de que se me olvide… para mi desgracia…jejeje…no se crean… ya comenzó el semestre y pues bueno el tiempo para seguir el fic se me reducirá considerablemente… por eso pido paciencia, prometo trabajar en los capítulos siguientes en los tiempos libres que tenga… Ikari M. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- Tu juego**

El espacio del closet parecía mínimo, a pesar de que ya había varias cajas fuera de este, no se explicaba como podía guardar tantas cosas, muchas de ellas ni siquiera le servían, otras las había comprado pero nunca las había utilizado; una vez desempacadas no les veía utilidad y terminaba arrinconándolas por ahí o lo peor… había cosas que ni siquiera recordaba que las tuviera…

¿Y esto?...¿ De dónde salió?...¿Desde cuándo lo tengo?…mmmm… Era lo único que se decía antes de volverlo a colocar dentro de una caja o bolsa y confinarlas de nuevo al olvido

Así se pasó buena parte del día, no podía creer que tuviera tantas cosas, que según él, le eran inservibles, por más que sacaba y sacaba cosas parecía que no tenían fin. Justo cuando parecía que por fin la parte superior del closet estaba libre pasó su mano sobre la superficie de ésta y fue en ese momento que la punta de sus dedos arrastraron hasta la orilla una pequeña caja; al tenerla en sus manos la miró con extrañeza, el paquete era pesado pero en ningún momento desvió la mirada que estaba fija en aquella cajita polvosa, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y la miró con melancolía, incluso en su rostro se tornó una leve sonrisa.

Abrió la caja para poderse encontrar con aquel recuerdo… en el interior de ésta se encontraba un reloj de mano hecho de oro, pasó la yema de sus dedos con tal delicadeza sobre la carátula que parecía que estaba hecho de cristal y al abrirlo en la parte interior de esta se encontraba el gravado de una pequeña leyenda….

"_Llegará un momento en que creas que todo ha terminado. Ese será el principio"_

Ese reloj…. Ese reloj era el último regalo de Alanis… había sido el último regalo de cumpleaños; antes de ese pelea, antes de que se separaran…

Flash Back

El camino de regreso al departamento que compartían había sido de lo más incomodo, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, Alanis se dedicaba a mirar la calle por la ventanilla mientras el auto seguía su curso y Zagato tenía la vista fija al frente, ninguno de los dos se miraba ni mucho menos parecía que pretendieran comenzar una platica; el auto comenzó a disminuir su velocidad hasta llegar a la luz roja del semáforo…

¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu molestia?... Zagato por fin había decido cortar con ese silencio que imperaba entre ellos, dirigiendo la mirada a su acompañante.

¿¿¿¿ CUAL ES MI MOLESTIA????...¿¿¿¿CUAL ES MI MOLESTIA???... No te burles de mi Zagato, no te lo voy a permitir… Comenzó Alanis enfrentando la mirada de aquel hombre.

¿De que carajo me estas hablando?...

¿¿ QUE DE QUE TE HABLO??... Te tomas muchas confiancitas con la tal "Señorita Ferio"… no??

¿Queeeee?..De verdad estas paranoica… ¿de dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

No creas que no me doy cuenta de las cosas!!!!... de cómo te mira y te trata y de cómo TU la miras y la tratas!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡Ella es una clienta y nada más!!!! … Por lo tanto tengo que tratarla con amabilidad…¡¡¿¿ Te es muy difícil entender eso??!!..

La luz verde había vuelto y el claxon del automóvil trasero interrumpió la discusión, el auto comenzó su recorrido de nuevo y el silencio se apoderó una vez más de la pareja hasta que el celular de Zagato comenzó a sonar, la mano de aquel hombre tomó el teléfono y contestó; Alanis inmediatamente volteo el rostro al escuchar a su acompañante decir…-No te preocupes Esmeralda…solo le duele un poco la cabeza… le diré a mi secretaria que reprograme la cena….- la chica se dejó invadir por los celos y al darse cuenta que habían llegado al estacionamiento del edificio abandonó inmediatamente el automóvil, Zagato pudo mirar por el retrovisor como rodeaba el auto y abría la puerta del lado en el que se encontraba, le arrebato de golpe el teléfono y comenzó…

¿¿ No te basta con verlo en la oficina??... ¿¿ O qué??¿¿ Ahora quieres que te invite a algún otro lugar¿¿Qué te parece nuestro departamento??... Zagato no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba escuchando, no daba crédito a la actitud de su novia, salió del auto e inmediatamente le quito el teléfono celular a la chica…

Disculpa Esmeralda… creo que no es buen momento para esta conversación, mañana a primera hora me comunicaré… Alanis trataba en balde de volver a tener dicho aparato, pero el chico esquivaba todo tipo de movimientos…

La chica lo miró, dio media vuelta y salió del estacionamiento, mientras era seguida por unos ojos oscuros. Con dificultad pudo tomar las llaves y maniobrar para girar la perilla sus manos temblaban sin control y por más que las agitaba el reflejo seguía presente…- Pero no me vas a ver la cara….claro que no!!!- decía mientras recorría el pasillo para llegar a la habitación principal…

Zagato al llegar a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novia; aún no podía creer que se hubiera comportado de esa forma, estaba muy molesto y sabía perfectamente que al entrar le esperaba otra más de las discusiones que a últimas fechas eran frecuentes entre ellos; entró con paso firme, decidido a que le diera una explicación de lo que acababa de hacer, de todo lo que había dicho, dirigiéndose hacía la habitación en donde se podían escuchar claramente los ruidos que provenían de ese lugar; abrió la puerta de golpe para cerrarla de un azote y poner seguro pero en el momento en que iba a comenzar a hablar por un momento miró a la chica sorprendido, los ruidos eran de cajones y puertas del closet que eran vaciados de toda la ropa para ser depositadas en las maletas, ella no volteo en ningún momento solo se limitó a preguntar…

- ¿¿¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta???...

- Efectivamente… me lo enseñaron en el mismo lugar donde te enseñaron a hacer una escena de celos por teléfono…

-¿¿ Escena de celos¿¿ Y que querías??... es más que obvio que esta interesada en ti!!! Y lo peor es que parece que tu también!!!... pues bueno te ahorro la pena… me voy…

- ¿¿¿Estas loca¿¿¿De dónde sacas eso???...

- Llamadas día, tarde y noches… invitaciones a comer, retrasos a nuestros compromisos por atender a tu "queridísima" nueva clienta… ¿quieres que siga?... Me evades, te pones nervioso… ¿¿crees que no he visto el brillo en tus ojos cuando estas con ella??

- Ok…ok… creo que necesitas calmarte para que dejes de decir tantas cosas que tu cabecita se imagina….Decía Zagato mientras golpeaba su sien con la el dedo índice…

- ¡¡¡No son cosas que me imagino!!!... Todas las peleas que hemos tenido estas últimas semanas han sido por esa mujer… bueno pues me canse!!!...¡¡ ESTO DE ACABO!!... si quieres ir a correr tras ella HAZLO no me interesa!!!

-¿¿ Estas terminado con nuestra relación¿¿ Estas terminando el nosotros??... Tomando a la chica de los hombros y acercándola a él…

- Hace mucho que tú terminaste con la relación, con el nosotros, desde el momento que te fijaste en Esmeralda… pero no me quise dar cuenta, cerré los ojos para no ver la realidad… Los ojos de Alanis comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, se soltó de las manos que la tomaban, pues pensaba que de permanecer un momento más así no tendría fuerzas para irse.

- Muy bien… si tu decisión es echar por la borda 4 años de relación…

- Tú fuiste quien los echo Zagato…¿¿Por qué no lo reconoces de una vez¿¿Por qué no reconoces que estas enamorado de Esmeralda??... Zagato permaneció en silencio no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta o no quiso contestarla.

Alanis cerró la última maleta, tomó la otra y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, al final ya nada la retenía ahí, su corazón iba destrozado, amaba a aquel hombre que se había quedado estático mirando como se marchaba, pero los sentimientos desgraciadamente ya no eran recíprocos, salió de la habitación y al llegar a la puerta, escucho una voz llamándola…

-Toma Alanis, estos es tuyo…. La voz de Zagato se había dejado escuchar por toda aquella habitación mientras extendía su mano…

Esto no es mío Zagato… yo te lo regalé ¿recuerdas?... es tuyo y por lo tanto te lo quedas…. Habían sido las últimas palabras antes de que un nudo se le formara en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaran a rodas por sus mejillas; antes de salir por aquella puerta… esa fue la prueba de que todo entre ellos había terminado…

Unas semanas más tarde Zagato también había desocupado el departamento, comenzó a salir con Esmeralda y en unos cuantos meses se habían comprometido, se habían mudado a un apequeña casa; él se decía feliz, pleno. Su vida había dado un giro completo, pero aún así sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo faltaba…

Fin de Flash Back

Un largo suspiro salio de él, al recordar ese capítulo de su vida, no pensaba mucho en eso, pues le había costado mucho trabajo perdonarse por no ser sincero con Alanis; miró de nuevo el reloj y se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de las demás cosas, éste no fue a dar a otra bolsa, es más nunca regresó a su caja original, fue colocado delicadamente en la bolsa interna de uno de sus sacos mientras se preguntaba…

¿De verdad había olvidado que estabas ahí? …..

------//////-----

El lugar estaba lleno, la dulce melodía del piano se llegaba a perder por unos instantes entre risas y conversaciones de los presentes, pero en general el ambiente seguía siendo tranquilo y bastante agradable para los que gustaban de pasar un buen rato sin el constante estrés de la ciudad, fue entonces cuando dicha paz se vio interrumpida por un estruendoso grito que invadió todo el lugar haciendo que los presentes enfocaran su atención a una de las mesas del fondo…

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEE???!!!... Las autoras habían sido Marina y Anaís, mientras que Lucy trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a los curiosos…

Pero Lucy… tu necesitas el trabajo!!!... Anaís trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga… De verdad creo que te precipitaste con tal decisión…

Me parece que la actitud de tu jefe no fue la apropiada, ese tipo de cosas pues… no se pueden pasar por alto… pero ...bueno… eso de tomarle literalmente la palabra ya es otra cosa… Comentaba Marina.

Ya lo seeee!!! Todo lo que me han dicho es verdad!!!... Decía Lucy mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo sobre la mesa… pero en ese momento no lo pensé, me molesté por la actitud de Latis y pues cuando me di cuenta ya había entregado mi renuncia… ¿Y saben que es lo peor?..

¿Qué te quedaste sin trabajo?...

¿Qué renunciaste a la mejor agencias de publicidad en el país?...

Noooo… que ya no voy a ver a Latis!!!…

Lucy!!!... le decían sus amigas en forma de reclamo…No puede ser!!!!... tu no cambias!!!

Jajajajajajajajaja…. Comenzaron a reír las tres, fue en ese momento que la oji verde se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba a unas cuantas mesas de distancia de donde ellas se encontraban y que su atención estaba muy fija en Marina…

Oye Marina, ese hombre no deja de mirar hacia acá… la chica giró su cabeza y efectivamente el hombre estaba ahí, aparentemente sin hacer algo de importancia solo se limitaba a mantener la atención fija en las chicas.

Ahhhh… Dijo Marina sin mucha importancia, recargando sobre la palma de la mano el perfil de su cara con un dejo de fastidio… no se preocupen no es de preocuparse, es un fotógrafo, ha estado siguiéndome toda la semana desde que a Clef se le ocurrió la "grandiosa" idea de decirle a todo mundo que me había escrito una canción….

Flash Back

La chica miró por el ventanal del departamento con la esperanza de que no estuvieran, recorrió lentamente las cortinas cruzando los dedos para que el deseo le fuera concedido, lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario…. No podía faltar otro día más al trabajo, Alanis no dejaba de llamar y tenía bastante trabajo que atender; el primer día al descubrir todo aquello definitivamente no hizo el intento por salir, se había quedado atónita de la impresión, el segundo día casi para llegar a la puerta principal del edificio se había arrepentido, pues como calcomanías al ver que la chica se dirigía hacía ellos se habían pegado a la puerta listos para comenzar el interrogatorio, pero esa mañana ya era el tercer día y no podía ocultarse por siempre, aunque lo intentara.

Salió del departamento impecable como siempre, en un traje sastre color azul marino con delgadas líneas de un tono más claro, el saco estaba desabrochado por lo cual se podía ver un pequeño chaleco, parte del mismo traje, la falda por debajo de la rodilla y unas zapatillas dando un efecto de que los pies de la chica fuesen más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran , en una de sus manos su ya singular bolso y en la otra iba contando cuidadosamente el cambio para poder pagar el taxi; fue en ese mismo instante en que cruzó la puerta principal del edificio que un mar de reporteros, cámaras, micrófonos y preguntas se abalanzaron sobre ella…

¿Desde cuándo es que conoces a Clef?...

¿Tienen planes en el futuro?...

¿Cómo fue que te conquisto?...

¿Seguirás siendo su musa mientras estén juntos?...

Marina no podía ni siquiera caminar, los pocos centímetros que podía avanzar no eran necesarios para poder escapar de todos estos, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habían dado con su dirección, los flashes no dejaban de brillar, a donde fuera que mirara o se dirigiera era asediada por preguntas a las cuales no daba respuesta; con dificultad subió a un taxi y se dirigió a la agencia…

Al llegar a dicho lugar se percato que los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, uno tras otro sonaban y justo antes de poder llegar a su cubículo una fina mano la tomó por el brazo…- Tu vienes conmigo!!!...- y la llevó casi a rastras hasta la oficina principal.

Me puedes explicar esto Ryusaky!!! …Comenzó a cuestionar Alanis, sacó y puso sobre el escritorio los periódicos de los días anteriores en donde la nota principal de espectáculos era el romance entre el chico del grupo musical Iron y la asistente de la directora de Wihelmina… No sabía que mi agencia se había vuelto casa de citas… Todo el día han estado sonando los teléfono … y sabes quien es???..

Pues la verdad n… Se disponía a responder la chica, cuando el arco de una ceja la detuvo, sabía que era mejor dejar que Alanis terminara el regaño…

LA PRENSA!!!!... LA PRENSA!!!... -Dándole a la chica los periódicos- Ya me tienen harta, lo único que hacen es preguntar por ti y por el fulano ese…. Decía esto al tiempo que se desplomaba en el sillón.

No es que me interese tu vida privada… por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero a mi agencia no la metas como nido de amor. Te recomiendo que aclaren tu o tu novio el asunto ¡¡¿quieres?!!…-Y suspirando con resignación-… Ahhhh ya puedes irte, anda ve a ver que haces….

Marina salió preocupada¿o eran sus nervios o de verdad algo extraño le pasaba a su jefa?, el regaño había durado menos de lo habitual y sus actitud no era la misma¿ir a ver que hacia? Pero si siempre era ella quien le daba montones interminables de documentos; justo en la puerta de la oficina se topo con Caldina, quien lo único que hizo fue guiñarle el ojo pícaramente…

Bueno Alanis, no puedes negar que la chica te ha dado más publicidad de la que quisieras..jajajajaja… Ni mandado a hacer!!!...jajajajajaja… Además lo de Marina me recordó otro evento muy parecido ¿a ti no?...dejando las bromas y comenzando a hablar sarcásticamente.

No… Dijo cortante la interlocutora.

Pues bueno… también fue una bomba la noticia cuando… bueno… comenzaste a salir con Zagato …¿Qué se le puede hacer?... el amor es así…

…………….. Alanis no dijo ni una palabra, sintió como si el corazón se le quisiera escapar del pecho cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre…. Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo… y si no tienes nada que hacer, toma…- Dándole varios paquetes- Ya sabes que tienes que hacer…

Ahhhhh si!!!! ….Dijo Caldina dándose un leve golpe sobre la cabeza… la razón por la que entre es que Geo esta aquí…

Pues que esperas para hacerlo pasar!!!!... Volviendo a hacer la misma Alanis de todos los días…

Al salir le indico al joven que podía pasar y cerró la puerta, puso sobre su escritorio los paquetes que le habían entregado hace unos minutos, comenzando a revisar uno por uno y a clasificarlos…- Ventas… Agentes…Ventas… Audición… Agentes… Sesión fotográfica…- Cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, al principio no le dio importancia de seguro sería otro más de los cientos de reporteros que no dejaban de llamar, pero algo le dijo que tenía que contestar...

Bueno… Comenzando la conversación…

Caldina???... Al escuchar su nombre inmediatamente volteo a todos lados, se giro completamente mirando hacia la pared y con una mano tapó levemente su boca a modo que nadie tuviera oportunidad de leer sus labios y mucho menos escuchar lo que decía.

¿¿Qué crees que haces??, sabes que no debes llamar aquí…

Si… ya lo se pero necesitaba llamar…

¿¿Qué??¿¿ Quieres que se enteren o qué?... Comenzaba a recriminar la chica de piel canela…

Claro que no… solo quería saber si todo esta bien…

Si… todo esta bien, será mejor que dejes de hacer esto…

¿Esto?... La voz emisora más que confundida parecía retadorada…

Siiii esto!!!!... pensé que habíamos acordado que no llamarías aquí, que vas a hacer si no soy yo quien conteste o peor aún que tal si se enteran que nos hemos estado comunicando…

Pues no tendría necesidad de llamarte a la agencia si te dignaras en prender tu celular…bueno… en vista que según tu todo esta bien … te marcó después…

No puedes seguir haciendo esto ¿sabes?... Cualquiera pensaría que si…-Pero antes de terminar la frase fue interrumpida por la voz del teléfono-.

Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me plazca… ¿estamos?...

Dime la verdad ¿no si…-Pero de nuevo fue interrumpida-.

Adios…. Y en menos de un segundo se escucho como cortaban la llamada.

Ja… a mi no me engañas ¿crees que nací ayer?…. Volviendo a colocarse en el escritorio y comenzando de nuevo la clasificación….

Mientras tanto Marina se disponía a entrar a su cubículo, cuando por fin se encontró en su interior lo vio invadido de regalos y flores….

ahhhhhh!!!!... El grito se propagó por todo el piso

¿¿Qué pasa??... -cuestiono el mensajero, Marina estaba a punto de seguir con su descontento cuando se percato que el chico frente a ella llevaba un regalo en las manos-… Toma esto es para ti…

Nooo, no, no y no…. Llévate esto… es más llévatelos todos… regrésalos de donde quiera que los hayan mandado…. Comenzando a tomar todos los presentes y entregarlos.

Ahora entendía por que la mirada de Caldina al encontrarse, ella sabía perfectamente que había estado llegando los regalos, no necesitaba preguntar quien los mandaba o revisar las tarjetas, lo sospechaba; y al ver su cubículo de nuevo libre de todo aquello abrió uno de los periódicos que le habían sido entregados y comenzó a leer uno de los encabezados…

"CLEF ENCONTRO EL AMOR¿SERA QUE SU "BAILARINA" LE DARA LA FELICIDAD QUE BUSCA?"

Marina volvió a doblarlo y lo colocó en su escritorio, susurrando con fastidio…- Ya quisieras!!!-….

Habían dado las 8:00 de la noche y Marina seguía en la oficina, la computadora llevaba varias horas prendidas, de verdad que el trabajo se le había acumulado en esos dos días en el que había permanecido en su departamento por miedo a enfrentar al mar de reporteros; miraba una y otra vez el reloj percatándose que cada vez se hacía más tarde y ella no podía terminar su jornada laboral, por un segundo su vista se desvió del monitor y fue a parar al periódico que permanecía aún sobre el escritorio…

¡¡¡ Espero que la próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer tus gracias… por lo menos sean lo suficientemente amables como para encontrar a alguien que venga a hacer mi trabajo!!!!

Suspiró y se dio por vencida, comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a prepara los documentos que aún le faltaban; se lo llevaría a casa, era lo mejor, ahí podría terminar con calma y sería mucho más cómodo…

Tuvo que entrar por la puerta trasera del edificio para que los pocos reporteros que quedaban no pudieran interceptarla, subió hasta el piso correspondiente, sacó las llaves y al entrar lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, el saco, desabrocharse el chaleco, dejó sobre el recibidor bolso y documentos, camino descalza hasta la cocina, puso un poco de agua sobre la estufa y se dispuso a ponerse cómoda pues presentía que sería una larga noche…

Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando tocaron la puerta… – toc, toc, toc, toc-.. a la chica le extrañaba que alguien la pudiera visitar a esa hora…¿Lucy?... se preguntó… no, ella debe estar camino a casa…¿Anaís?...mmmm no creo, me parece que iba a estar en un congreso…al abrir la puerta no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo… un chico de tez blanca y ojos azules estaba de pie recargado ligeramente sobre uno de los bordes de la puerta. La chica no lo dejó ni decir media palabra pues inmediatamente le cerró la puerta en la cara…

De nuevo se escucho el tocar de la puerta…-toc,toc,toc-… La chica estaba decidida a ignorar el llamado de la puerta cuando una voz proveniente del pasillo comenzó a decir…

Vamos Marina!!!... ya se que estas en casa!!!... Déjame entrar para explicarte la situación sobre nuestra relación!!!

La mencionada volvió a abrir la puerta, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, de verdad se estaba comenzando a molestar…

¡¡¿NUESTRA RELACIÓN?!!... ¡¡¡¡ Nosotros no tenemos NADA!!!!... ¿¿¿ Entendiste???... NAAAADAAAA!!!!...

Jajajajajaja…. Ya lo se!!!!... -Decía el chico entre risas-… pero tenía que hacer que abrieras la puerta de una forma u otra…jajajajajajaja…

Bueno…pues ya la abrí… aprovechando que estas aquí… - estirando la mano para poder sacar algo de su bolso-… me puedes explicar esto!!!!!... mostrándole los periódicos…

Lo se, lo se!!!... La verdad es que cuando se me ocurrió dedicarte la canción no pensé en la prensa… ni mucho menos que investigarían tu dirección y comenzarían a acosarte…

Ashhhh… Más resignada que enojada, por alguna extraña razón le creía al chico que aún seguía en el pasillo… Pasa, creo que el pasillo no es el mejor lugar para seguir hablando de esto…

Entraron al departamento el cual comenzaba a ser invadido por un silbido; Marina corrió hacia la cocina para apagar la estufa; esto le dio tiempo al invitado de revisar el departamento, se dio cuenta que era bastante amplio, además de que el decorado era sumamente elegante, cruzo la sala, el comedor y entro a la cocina donde pudo percatarse que la chica servia agua en dos tazas, no pudo evitar sonreír e inmediatamente se recargó sobre la barra…

Sabes una cosa???... me doy cuenta que en realidad no tengo la menor idea de quien eres… en un momento puedes descargar toda tu ira sobre mi y al siguiente me estas preparando un té…

La chica no mencionó palabra alguna, termino de servir y le indicó con la mirada que se sentara; sentándose ella a su lado…

¿¿ Lo ves??... No puedes andar diciendo que amas a una persona… si ni siquiera la conoces…No conoces muchas cosas de mi…y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...Noooo mejor dicho ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí? Además ¿cómo hiciste para entrar?..

¿Tu nombre?... bueno digamos que tuve que hacer un favor… ¿Tu dirección?... es la ventaja de estar rodeado de reporteros, les pides algo y lo hacen…jajajajajaja y ¿cómo entré? …fácil… por el estacionamiento…todo el tiempo lo hago…

Mmmmm ya veo… El silencio invadió aquel cuarto, pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, el ambiente estaba lleno de paz, de armonía, pero no duro mucho tiempo…

¿Por qué regresaste los regalos?...

No recibo regalos de extraños….

Bueno…pongámoslo así… tan extraño ya no soy…

El tiempo se fue sin que se dieran cuenta, platicaron por horas uno le contaba al otro sobre su infancia, sus anécdotas, dichas y desgracias, pareciera que aquellas dos personas tenían años de conocerse, que se complementaban en cada gesto, en cada palabra, reían juntos de todo y nada; pero como todo ese primer encuentro tenía que acabar…

Ahhhh Clef… mira la hora…. Ya pasan de la 1:00!!!... Comenzó a decir la chica algo apenada. Mientras se dirigían a la sala…

No te preocupes… vivo muy cerca de aquí… Dijo el chico mientras recorría la cortina y se asomaba por aquella ventana… ¿Ves ese carro que esta estacionado ahí?...

Si…¿qué hay con el?...

Es un fotógrafo… lo más seguro es que sabe que estoy aquí… pero tu no te preocupes… es inofensivo…ajajajajajaja… Bueno me voy…- Alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia la puerta.

Adiós Clef… La chica se despedía

¿Adiós?...no, adiós no…Vendré a visitarte… lo prometo…

La chica le regalo una sonrisa y espero a que aquella figura desapareciera en el elevador, de verdad el chico no le había caído tan mal, regreso a la cocina y al momento de levantar la taza respectiva del chico encontró escrito sobre una servilleta…

"A veces resulta que son los extraños quienes llenan nuestra vida"

A la mañana siguiente la noticia del día era el comunicado de prensa que Clef había mandado, donde aclaraba que Marina era una amiga y que se había mal interpretado la dedicatoria de la canción, además de que sentía sumamente apenado por la situación que había provocado, pidiéndoles que de la manera más atenta dejaran ese asunto atrás.

Fin de Flash Back

------//////------

Las 5:00 de la tarde ya estaba marcada en el reloj de pared, dos de las chicas ya estaban listas para comenzar la ceremonia del té, algo ya acostumbrado entre ellas, el postre del día eran turrones de merengue, los colores de estos se arremolinaban por todo el dulcero; mientras se acomodaban en los sillones correspondientes la puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso a la tercera invitada… como siempre a toda prisa saludando con una mano en el aire mientras con la otra comenzaba a marcar las teclas del teléfono de la oficina…

Tata… ¿me harías el favor de relajarte y por lo menos en la próxima hora dejar de trabajar?- Mientras comenzaba a servir un poco de té en la taza… Además no se cual es la prisa por hacer una llamada…

¿Cómo¿Qué no te llamó papá?...

Mmmmmm…pues no lo recuerdo…jajajajajaja…., pero desayune con él ¿eso sirve de algo?...Tatra comenzaba a divertirse al ver la expresión de su hermana, a la cual no le había caído en gracia el chiste…

Bueno… eso lo tomare como un "si"… como te habrá informado estamos a punto de cerrar un gran negocio y es urgente que este en Francia lo antes posible!!!!...

Mmmm… pues hace mucho que no voy, me pregunto si aún vivirá ahí Serge… ¿Tata sabes si aún vive ahí?... Preguntaba Tatra.

No lo se y espero que no… no esta entre mis planes ver a ese payaso!!!

Como puedes decir eso… si es una extraordinaria persona, recuerda que nos ayudo cuando…

Tata había mirado fijamente a su hermana, dándole a entender que tal vez no era una buena idea tratar ese tema justo frente a Anais, la cual como siempre guardaba toda discreción, además de que se divertía cada vez que las hermanas se llevaban la contra…

Dime Anaís ¿has ido alguna vez a Francia?... Comenzando Tatra a desviar el tema.

No… nunca, pero sería algo grandioso, ya sabes…. Poder conocer otros lugares, culturas, historias…

Que alegría que pienses eso de hacer viajes al extranjero!!!!!... Me alegro que te interese un viaje lleno de cultura y no solo para ir de compras y regresar pretendiendo que lo sabes todo del lugar….

Bueno, bueno… me voy, ya confirme el vuelo y necesito llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto, no puedo perder el avión… ¿Podrías llevarme?.. Terminó de decir Tata mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina para salir de ésta.

Si vamos…- Dejando la taza y poniéndose de pie, invitando a Anais -… ¿No vienes?

Mmmmm… - La chica de ojos verdes miró el reloj que descansaba sobre una de sus muñecas- Muchas gracias pero no, hoy voy a cenar con Paris, o al menos pretendo hacerlo, me gustaría ir a mi casa a arreglarme un poco.

Como quieras… Dijo Tata encogiéndose de hombros… Te veré cuando regrese…

Las hermanas iban camino al aeropuerto, una de ellas repasando todo lo que llevaba, no deseaba dejar algo olvidado, miraba la agenda y anotaba aún más compromisos; mientras que la que iba tomando el volante se limitaba simplemente a reír divertida de los gestos de la anterior…

Mientras tanto el director de Autozam esperaba impaciente, golpeaba con la punta de sus dedos el escritorio, no le gustaba esperar; en la misma oficina no solo se encontraba él, sino también Víctor Eagle quien comenzaba la conversación…

Oye Zagato no es que no me guste tu oficina ni nada de eso, pero tengo mucho trabajo que curiosamente tu me asignaste¿es necesario estar presente para lo que le vas a decir a tu hermano?

Latis no es impuntual, se me hace raro en él…. Zagato comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro….

¿Raro¿Latis raro?... Nooooo (en forma sarcástica)… más que eso, ha estado de un humor que ni él se soporta…

Si lo se, tu sabes algo de eso ¿verdad?... El mayor de los Keller ya tenía días que se había percatado de los cambios de humor del menor, pero tal vez por discreción o porque realmente su mente estaba últimamente en otros lugares no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle; pero ahora lo podía hacer al fin y al cabo Víctor era el mejor amigo de Latis.

Pues tanto así como saber… pues….no….jajajajajaja…. tu hermano se la pasa encerrado en la oficina …mmmmm… pero ahora que lo pienso comenzó a ponerse así desde que la chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?...bueno la de mercadotecnia renunció…. Sonriendo de forma maliciosa mientras veía como su jefe lo miraba con más dudas que al principio…

¿La chica de mercadotecnia?...

Zagato no pudo preguntar más, la puerta se abría para presentar al menor de los Keller. Su actitud era más gris que de costumbre, parecía cansado y al mismo tiempo fastidiado, se irritaba con más facilidad que de costumbre, sobre todo parecía molestarle de sobremanera el tema de tener que llenar la vacante que se había abierto en el área de mercadotecnia…

Bien… ya estoy aquí, perdona el retraso…Se me había olvidado esta reunión

¿Se te olvido?... Víctor no le creía mucho, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su secretaria exageraba con los compromisos de su jefe

Si… se me olvidó… Yousei no estaba y pues…

¡¡¡ Tu secretaría esta para organizarte la agenda laboral Latis… No la personal!!! …Recriminó su hermano, quien una vez más se había acomodado en el sillón y le entregaba un sobre…

Pues esto no me parece una reunión familiar…. Pero en fin…

Los presentes se dieron cuenta que una vez más el mal humor comenzaba a apoderarse de aquel chico; éste tomo el sobre que le habían entregado y comenzó a ver el contenido…

¡¡¿¿ Te volviste loco??!!... ¿Cómo crees que voy a ir?... Además necesitaría ir por…

No me he vuelto loco y si lo dices por tu equipaje ya hay un taxi esperando abajo con él… Así que ahora mismo sales directo al aeropuerto…¿me escuchaste?

¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?... ¿Por qué tengo que …. -Latis fue interrumpido por su hermano-.

¿Hacerlo?... Porque necesito que vayas a cerrar el trato y por que es una orden… es algo que no esta a discusión Latis!!! Y yo en tu lugar me apuraba …

Latis tomó el sobre, era obvio por la cara que tenía que dicha orden le desagradaba, pero no tenía caso discutir con el mayor, al final como siempre aceptaba sus decisiones.

Uf!!! Eso si que estuvo fuerte ehhhh….jajajajajaja… me alegro que me obligues a estar presente en estas cosas…

No le veo la gracia Víctor…

Oye Zagato, no puedes seguir mandando a Latis al extranjero cada que este deprimido o de mal humor… la última vez estuvo fuera por más tiempo del que querías.

¿De que me hablas?... Zagato pretendía hacerse el desentendido.

Tu no me engañas… conozco "tu juego"… ¿creíste que no sabía lo de Londres?. En ese viaje no tenía que ir Latis, sino tu y aún así lo mandaste; y lo mismo estas haciéndolo mandándolo a Francia…. No puedes alejarlo de sus problemas ¿sabes?

No lo estoy alejando de sus problemas, únicamente quiero que despeje la mente para que piense con la cabeza fría como salir de ellos…

Bueno!!!... es tu hermano y su sabrás como ayudarlo. Víctor estaba apunto de salir de aquella oficina cuando Zagato lo detuvo…

¿A dónde crees que vas Víctor? No se me olvida que tenemos una conversación pendiente…

Mmmmmm ¿de verdad?...ahhhh!! lo de la chica!!!!... Bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?...

Latis estaba a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, su mente estaba perdida dándose cuenta que una vez más su hermano lo mandaba lejos sin consultárselo antes, lo único que hacía era entregarle los boletos y un montón de instrucciones.

Cuando por fin estaba en una de las salas de espera no tardo mucho en escuchar su vuelo, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que de haber tardado un poco más no hubiese llegado… - De todos modos hubieras buscado la forma de mandarme …- Decía tomando el boleto y pasaporte, dirigiéndose a la puerta respectiva .

Su mente divagaba en todo y nada, cuando la azafata lo acompañó hasta su asiento le dirigió una leve sonrisa…- Me puede traer una aspirina- La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y salió; el chico recargo su codo y ladeo la cabeza, tapándose los ojos con la palma de su mano, cuando escucho una leve voz…-¿Me permite?-… Sus sentidos se activaron en ese momento, él conocía esa voz, conocía a la dueña de esa voz, levanto la vista para confirmar lo que de antemano sabía, encontrándose con aquella chica, aquella se quedó perpleja, de todos los lugares ese era en donde menos se hubiera imaginado encontrárselo…

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE HACES AQUÍ??!!!...

Latis y Tata se cuestionaban al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los dos lo podían creer, si de por si para el chico era bastante molesto de hecho de tener que viajar más por obligación que por gusto, el hecho de encontrarse con su ex novia no lo había puesto de mejor humor. La chica tomo asiento a un lado del joven, el viaje no sería muy ameno para ninguno y eso lo sabía, pensó que el destino tal vez los había puesto en esa situación para por fin dejar de aplazar aquella conversación que tenían pendiente….

Dime Latis… ¿Cómo has estado?... Comenzó la pelirroja, no muy segura de cómo había iniciado la plática.

Pues…. mejor, gracias…¿y tu?... Latis no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responder aquella pregunta.

Mmmmm… el otro día leí la entrevista que le hicieron a Víctor y pues… pues…

Olvídalo!!!... ya sabes como es Víctor, le gusta hablar de más, sus intenciones no fueron malas, pero tiene poco tacto para ese tipo de cosas…

¿Es verdad?...

¿Verdad?...

Si ¿es verdad que lo de nosotros no fue importante?...

Lo que tuvimos… bueno… fue una oportunidad que nos dio la vida para tratar de tener algo, desgraciadamente todo aquello fue una ilusión¿Quién termino con ello?... no lo se, tal vez fui yo con mis ausencias tan constantes, tal vez tu con el exceso de trabajo…¿quién sabe?...

Latis… de verdad nunca fue mi intención que aquello sucediera… tenía la ilusión de que juntos formáramos una familia…

Yo no te culpo… Nunca lo hice ni lo haré… tal vez simplemente fue una señal para darnos cuenta que nuestra relación no funcionaría. Al final lo superamos y seguimos con nuestras vidas.

¿Por qué te fuiste a Londres¿Fue por mi culpa?...

No fue por ti… me fui por trabajo y nada más…. Latis no pensaba decirle la verdad, no pensaba decirle que más allá de lo laboral era para alejarse de los recuerdos y de aquella depresión que lo había sometido desde aquel suceso, no le podía decir que le dolía el hecho de recordar, que había culpado a todos por aquello, a la vida, al destino, a él mismo. Que el viaje le había ayudado a salir de aquella situación. Lo que deseaba era terminar ese ciclo que lo hirió tanto.

Mmmmm ya veo… Dijo Tata… perdona mi indiscreción pero…¿estas saliendo con alguien?

Si…. Latis ni siquiera había razonado la pregunta, aquella respuesta había salido de forma autónoma. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía relación alguna.

La chica con la que estés saliendo es muy afortunada ¿no crees?..

No lo se…- encogiéndose de hombros- ¿tendrías que preguntarle?... Latis no sabía que le pasaba, el porqué de aquellos comentarios.

¿Estarás muchos días en Francia¿Tal vez podríamos ir a comer algún día?...

Gracias pero no puedo, mi novia me alcanzará allá…. Latis se había dado cuenta que decía tanta tontería porque no estaba interesado en ver más a la chica, con respecto a él, ese capítulo de su vida ya estaba superado.

Ahhhh ...disculpa ¿tal vez podríamos reunirnos los tres¿no crees?..

No lo se….

¿Cómo dices que se llama tu novia?...

Lucy…se llama Lucy…

------//////------

La pareja entró en aquel lugar, como de costumbre estaba lleno, las velas de las mesas hacía que el ambiente pareciera ideal para cualquier ocasión, el recitar de los violines era un regalo para los sentidos; la pareja fue dirigida hasta la mesa que habían reservado, él chico tomo la silla para que su acompañante pudiera tomar asiento, aquel chico de profundos ojos verdes le sonrió….

¿Te gusta Anaís?...

Si, es un lugar muy lindo, no creí que me fueras a traer a este lugar…Pero lo que me gusta más es que por fin tienes tiempo para vernos… Anaís se sonrojo ligeramente por el comentario, no era apropiado decir esas cosas; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su relación no iba muy bien a su parecer.

Jajajajaja… si lo se, de verdad siento mucho el no poder estar más tiempo contigo, pero eso cambiará…

Anaís no respondió, su mente comenzó a hacerse de mil posibilidades ante tal comentario… "eso cambiará" …No quería imaginarse lo que tantas veces se había rehusado a ver… no quería imaginarse que Paris terminaría la relación.

Paris Ferio era el novio de Anaís desde hace más de 3 años, un amigo en común los había presentado y poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir, Paris había quedado encantado con ella desde ese primer encuentro y no era ningún secreto, la llamaba constantemente y la invitaba a salir en los días libres que tenía, el chico era un reconocido cardiólogo, su juventud y experiencia había llamado la atención de aquellos que se jactaban de ser los mejores en aquella especialidad; pero los que estaban involucrados en las altas esferas sociales sabían que esto no era lo único por lo que era inevitable conocerlo, sino también por ser parte de la Familia Ferio, su padre era político y su hermana Esmeralda, además de estar involucrada también en ese ámbito, era la prometida de Zagato Keller.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de mil cosas, su trabajo, amigos, familia, incluso de ellos, los recuerdos y anécdotas que tenían juntos. Paris la tomo de las manos y con la mirada fija en aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos su novia comenzó…

Anaís… estos tres años que tenemos saliendo han sido simplemente maravillosos…

Paris….

Déjame terminar… hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir penas y alegrías…

¿A que viene todo eso Paris?… Anaís de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse.

Creo que es momento que nuestros caminos evolucionen….

Continuará….

_Una vez más ando por acá..jejejejeje…les dejo el capítulo 3 espero que puedan disfrutarlo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, muchas gracias por tenerme paciencia y por supuesto por sus reviews. Los tiempos libres no son muchos ahora que ando en la escuela y traté de aprovecharlo al máximo…. Jejejejeje… de hecho tengo examen el lunes y véanme aquí… terminando el capítulo….jejejejejeje_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Horóscopo**

La pareja entró en aquel lugar, como de costumbre estaba lleno, las velas de las mesas hacían que el ambiente pareciera ideal para cualquier ocasión, el recitar de los violines era un regalo para los sentidos; la pareja fue dirigida hasta la mesa que habían reservado, el chico tomo la silla para que su acompañante pudiera tomar asiento, aquel chico de profundos ojos verdes le sonrió….

¿Te gusta Anaís?...

Si, es un lugar muy lindo, no creí que me fueras a traer a este lugar…Pero lo que me gusta más es que por fin tienes tiempo para vernos… Anaís se sonrojo ligeramente por el comentario, no era apropiado decir esas cosas; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que su relación no iba muy bien a su parecer.

Jajajajaja… si lo se, de verdad siento mucho el no poder estar más tiempo contigo, pero eso cambiará…

Anaís no respondió, su mente comenzó a hacerse de mil posibilidades ante tal comentario… "eso cambiará"…No quería imaginarse lo que tantas veces se había rehusado a ver… no quería imaginarse que Paris terminaría la relación.

Paris Ferio era el novio de Anaís desde hace más de 3 años, un amigo en común los había presentado y poco tiempo después comenzaron a salir, Paris había quedado encantado con ella desde ese primer encuentro y no era ningún secreto, la llamaba constantemente y la invitaba a salir en los días libres que tenía, el chico era un reconocido cardiólogo, su juventud y experiencia había llamado la atención de aquellos que se jactaban de ser los mejores en aquella especialidad; pero los que estaban involucrados en las altas esferas sociales sabían que esto no era lo único por lo que era inevitable conocerlo, sino también por ser parte de la Familia Ferio, su padre era político y su hermana Esmeralda, además de estar involucrada también en ese ámbito, era la prometida de Zagato Keller.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de mil cosas, su trabajo, amigos, familia, incluso de ellos, los recuerdos y anécdotas que tenían juntos. Paris la tomo de las manos y con la mirada fija en aquellas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos su novia comenzó…

Anaís… estos tres años que tenemos saliendo han sido simplemente maravillosos…

Paris….

Déjame terminar… hemos tenido la oportunidad de compartir penas y alegrías…

¿A que viene todo eso Paris?… Anaís de verdad comenzaba a preocuparse.

Creo que es momento que nuestros caminos evolucionen, de seguir un camino diferente

¿Qué evolucionen?. -Pregunto la chica al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus ojos y comenzaban a caer las lagrimas- Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!... Ya se que me vas a terminar!!!!!!!

¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE?????!!!!!...

Cancelas nuestros compromisos, te escondes de mi, incluso hasta piensas mudarte…ahhhhhhh!!!!!

¿¿¿¿¿Mudarme?????

Siiiiiii…..y no trates de negarlo, se perfectamente que piensas mudarte, vi los folletos de la inmobiliaria….

Bueno pues… eso de mudarme es cierto pero…

¡¡ Lo vez!!...Ahhhhhh… ya mejor dilo… di que ya no te intereso…- La chica seguía con la cara oculta, sintiendo como el pecho se le comprimía-

Anaís… todo eso tiene una explicación

Entonces dímela…snif… ¿cual es esa explicación?...

En el momento en que retiro las palmas de sus manos para poder enfrentar a Paris, se dio cuenta que este ya no estaba en su asiento, el chico se encontraba a su lado, hincado, recargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre una de sus rodillas, tomando una de las finas manos de la chica y depositando en esta un pequeño objeto; cuando Anaís abrió el puño se encontró con una pequeña argolla de oro blanco que presentaba en el centro un diamante perfectamente equilibrado con aquella joya que aún se mantenía en la palma de la mano.

La chica no daba crédito a lo que veía, nunca se espero algo como eso; pues nunca habían tenido la "típica" conversación de pareja sobre el matrimonio, su mirada iba del anillo a su novio y de su novio al anillo; por su parte Paris la miraba con ternura y regalándole una sonrisa reanudo…

Vez!! Te dije que todo tenía una explicación…cancelaba nuestros compromiso o me escondía, porque si te veía no iba a poder aguantarme a darte esto hoy, lo hubiera hecho en esos momentos, pero quería que fuera algo que nunca olvidáramos; lo de la inmobiliaria… pues es verdad que me pienso mudar, pero no solo...jajajaja… ¿Dónde crees que vamos a vivir cuando nos casemos?... Nunca te dejaría… escúchalo bien NUNCA!!!!!... Y bien ¿qué me dices¿Te casas conmigo o no?...

Siiiiiiiiii…. Anaís se abalanzó sobre su novio atrapándolo por el cuello, el cual no pudo balancear el cuerpo y cayeron los dos al suelo….

La cena siguió después de tan peculiar declaración, la chica no paraba de imaginarse el momento de la boda, el vestido, los invitados, la comida, había tantas cosas que preparar.

------//////------

El nuevo empleo no estaba mal, o al menos era lo que ella pensaba, después de haber renunciado a Autozam eso de encontrar un nuevo trabajo no la había animado, todo lo contrario, le hizo darse cuenta que había tomado una decisión bastante precipitada, pero lo hecho… hecho estaba, incluso lo veía como una oportunidad para cambiar de ambiente. Geo y ella se habían hecho grandes amigos desde su primer encuentro en aquella fiesta y por "azares del destino" un día se presento en su casa con una propuesta de empleo para ella, al principio le pareció extraño, él aparentaba que nada sabía y que el empleo que le proponía era mera coincidencia con su situación actual, pero no la podía engañar, en todo esto estaban más que claro dos nombres : Marina y Anaís, las dos conocían al chico y no dudaba que alguna de ellas, por no ser las dos, le habían comentado la platica que tuvieron hace unos día; aún así Lucy siguió aquella pantalla supuestamente ignorando lo anterior, acepto el trabajo e inmediatamente se incorporó.

Aparentemente era un día como cualquier otro, aunque algo le decía a la chica que podría haber algo especial, estaba incluso nerviosa, pero ella misma dejaba aquellas ideas a un lado cuando se convencía que ese nerviosismo se debía a la carga de trabajo que tenía y nada más… ¿Qué podría pasar de extraordinario hoy?... para su sorpresa la respuesta a su pregunta estaba frente a ella materializada en un hombre…

¿Eres Lucy verdad?

¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Eso lo voy a tomar como un si…. Necesito que vayas ahora mismo al aeropuerto…

¿Es broma verdad?... Comenzaba a cuestionar mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar…Nada tengo que estar haciendo allá y por si no lo ha notado ya no trabajo en Autozam, así que no puede venir y darme ordenes … mucho menos ordenes de esa clase…

La verdad es que si tienes algo que hacer allá, te tienes que encontrar con Latis – Víctor había ignorado el último comentario de la chica-….

¡¡¡¿¿Con quién??!!!... El rostro de Lucy se había sonrojado totalmente al escuchar ese nombre…

¿Eres sorda o solo te gusta fingir?... ¿Latis¿Si lo recuerdas verdad?...

Ni una ni otra, me temo que recuerdo bien a mi EX jefe, y como ya se lo dije; ya no tengo el "placer" de trabajar para ustedes… Trataba a toda costa de terminar con ese encuentro, aparentemente seguía trabajando como si nada le molestara, pero la realidad era que el corazón parecía palpitar cada vez más rápido cuando pensaba en el chico de ojos oscuros

Bueno, puedes verlo como un favor que puedes hacernos…-Sentándose en uno de los sillones que estaban libres y sacando un cigarrillo- No tienes porque hacerlo en horas laborales, tu hora de comida es a las 2.00 ¿o no?

Lucy se percató que aquel al que podría llamarse el mejor amigo de Latis Keller no se iría con una negativa de su parte, para su desgracia lo conocía perfectamente, pues Presea le había contado todo sobre él, gustos y disgustos; y peor aún parecía que aquel hombre sentado frente a ella sabía de su nuevo empleo más de lo que parecía…

Flash Back

Presea iba de un lado a otro con una pila de documentos que debía atender, para su desgracia desde que Lucy había renunciado esa carga de trabajo ahora era normal para ella, no se había cubierto aún el puesto de la chica y todo lo que llegaba a esa área tenía que ser atendida únicamente por ella…

Espero que pronto a alguno de ellos (dirigiéndose a los hermanos Keller y a Víctor Eagle) se les ocurra llenar la vacante… porque al paso que van la próxima en renunciar soy yo….

La chica seguía su camino cuando al pasar por la puerta que custodiaba la oficina de su jefe se escuchó un sonoro golpe, la chica se olvido de todo documento en mano y entro a toda velocidad a la oficina, encontrando al chico en el suelo, con teléfono en mano…

¿Se encuentra bien?... Se disponía a avanzar en dirección al chico que aún se encontraba en el suelo siendo detenida por aquel hombre que meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, percatándose que tapaba con la palma de la mano el auricular del teléfono

¿Qué haces aquí?...ejem, ejem… estoy bien, estoy bien…- Decía mientras se ponía de pie – Puedes irte…ejem…

Si….si… esta bien.

Atinaba a responder Presea mientras salía de la oficina, en todo el tiempo que tenía trabando ahí era bien conocido por ella que Víctor Eagle tenía la mala maña de sentarse en las orillas del escritorio, pero nunca había pasado algo como eso, verlo en el suelo producto de la caída, simplemente nunca se lo hubiera imaginado y más extraño aún era que al parecer algo le había causado gracia, tal vez la misma caída o la conversación que mantenía en ese momento, pues aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la risa que pretendía esconder era evidente en cada facción de su afinado rostro. Escuchando segundos más tarde una melodiosa risa proveniente del cuarto que acababa de abandonar….

¿Víctor sigues ahí?

S…s…si…jajajajajajajaja

¿Cómo me atreví a contarte esto? Hubiera sido mejor arreglarlo por mi cuenta

Jajajajajaja…De verdad que me quieres matar de la risa….jajajajaja… es más, de la impresión hasta fui a dar al suelo…jajajajajajaja... Era lo único que el interlocutor alcanzó a entenderle.

Mmmmm pues yo no me estoy riendo… porque ahora resulta que tengo una novia y tiene que estar aquí lo antes posible…

Jajajajajaja… me hubiera encantado verle la cara a Tata cuando le dijiste eso…jajajajajaja… bien merecido se lo tiene…jajajaja

¡¡Víctor ya déjate de eso!!...

Ok…ok… ¿Y que piensas hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo me vas a involucrar esta vez?

Busca a Lucy…

¿A Lucy¿A la verdadera Lucy?

Pues claro que a la verdadera¡¡¿A cuál más?!!...

Bueno, pensé… pues… no se…. Mandar a otra chica, que fuera tu novia un día y todos felices y contentos

No, eso no… encuentra a Lucy…

¿De verdad te interesa esa chica verdad? …

¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

Claro que te voy a ayudar, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, sobre todo cuando son asuntos a espaldas de tu hermano…jajajajajajajaja… pero tengo una preguntita…

¿Cuál?

¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrarla?

Hay algo que se llama e-x-p-e-d-i-e-n-t-e…sácalo, ahí están todos sus datos…

Mmmmm…me parece que es mejor mi idea de mandar a cualquier chica, pero bueno, comunícate conmigo en unos días…

¡¡¡¡Necesito esa información ya!!!!... No vez que se supone que me va a alcanzar…

Pues tendrás que decirle otra cosa…. Necesito tiempo para buscar a "tu novia"… No sé… invéntale algo, últimamente te has vuelto experto en eso…..jajajajajaja

No era que a Víctor le gustara hacerla de detective, sino que realmente la curiosidad por saber más del interés amoroso de su amigo lo había orillado a semejante tarea, lo quería saber todo o por lo menos lo más que se pudiera sobre la chica. Lucy Shidou había nacido un 8 de agosto, vivía con sus tres hermanos y practicaba kendo, incluso sus hermanos eran dueños de un club.

¿Quién lo diría?...Eres más de lo que pareces Lucy Shidou

Pero también se encontró que tras su renuncia había conseguido empleo en la empresa NSX, una empresa de telecomunicaciones que se había vuelto muy exitosa por prestar tecnología y servicios conforme a las más importantes tendencias globales, además de ser la misma que dirigía un viejo conocido, Geo Metro. Recordando que era la misma que patrocinaba a Wihelmina y también tenía nexos con Cizeta. Y cómo no tener nexo con esta última, al final había sido pareja durante muchos años de Tatra; viendo esto último como una excelente ventaja para poder investigar de la chica ahora que se encontraba en NSX.

Fin de Flash Back

¡¡¡Ashhh!!! Esta bien… será el primer y U-N-I-C-O favor que hago… ¿escuchó?... – Tomando el cigarrillo de Víctor y apagándolo inmediatamente- ¿A que hora se supone que tengo que estar?

¡¡¡Excelente!!!!..- Incorporándose de golpe con un dejo de victoria – El vuelo llega a las 2:30 pm…Lucy lo miró haciendo evidente su incomodidad por el supuesto favor.

Pero no pongas esa cara, es muy fácil, lo único que vas a hacer es ir, presentarte ante Latis y ya… no es algo del otro mundo. – Le decía mientras la abrazaba de los hombros-

La hora de comida ya estaba marcada por las manecillas del reloj, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en la puerta principal al incomodo visitante; entraron al auto y sin decir palabra alguna se dirigieron al aeropuerto…

¿Por qué me deje convencer? No tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo… Se decía para sí la chica de la larga trenza.

La cara de Tata no me la pierdo por nada…. Era la idea que llenaba la cabeza de Víctor Eagle.

Puntuales como era costumbre en aquel hombre llegaron al lugar de la cita, o cualquier cosa que fuera aquello, pues mientras la acompañante estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el cómplice de todo aquello estaba más que ansioso por lo que en unos cuantos minutos sucedería…

¡¡Vuelo 366 AirFrance, procedente de Paris, Charles de Gaulle aterrizando por la pista 2!!

Ese es el vuelo de Latis…cuando baje las escaleras tu sólo te le pones en frente, lo saludas y ya esta…

¿Sólo eso verdad?... Lucy desconfiaba de lo que tenía que hacer, pero al mismo tiempo esta que no cabía de felicidad por poder ver una vez más a su queridísimo Latis.

Las escaleras eléctricas iban dando un desfile de todos aquellos que habían estado en aquel vuelo, uno a uno fueron pasando, hasta que por fin dieron con la persona indicada, Lucy se paralizó por completo, sus piernas no reaccionaban; fue entonces que Víctor al ver que la chica no se movía y volviendo la mirada a las escaleras, en donde por cierto otra conocida iba descendiendo, empujó ligeramente a su acompañante… Quedando ya frente a Latis, Lucy agacho la mirada, los nervios y el sonrojo que se habían producido en ella no le permitían hacer otra cosa.

Bienv… bienvenido señor Keller… -Haciendo una reverencia ante el hombre frente a él- Esp… espero que …

La chica no pudo decir más pues al momento que pretendía terminar la frase, la maleta del joven fue soltada cayendo en seco, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban el delicado cuerpo de la chica, impactando sus labios con los suyos. Lucy no imaginó nunca tal reacción, ni siquiera Víctor se imaginaba tal cosa, tal fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver tal acto por parte de su amigo que ignoró totalmente cuando Tata se percató del acontecimiento. Los segundos que permanecieron en aquel beso parecieron eternidades.

El cuerpo de la chica fue soltado lentamente, al igual que la terminación del beso; al verse liberada giró la mirada inmediatamente hacia Víctor, al final había sido él quien la había llevado ahí, lo que encontró por respuesta fue la misma confusión. Víctor únicamente pudo encogerse de hombros, ni él mismo sabía que había pasado, eso no era lo que se había planeado. Mientras tanto Latis seguía de pie frente a Lucy…

Si esto es una broma no me estoy riendo…- Recriminó la protagonista de tal escena-.

¿Entonces que querías¿Un beso con globos y payasos?... Esto no fue una broma….

¡¡¡No se quienes se han creído ustedes dos!!!... Empujando a Latis y saliendo a toda velocidad de aquel lugar hecha un mar de lágrimas.

------//////------

"PISCIS: Después de tanto tiempo, todo parece indicar que la llama del amor se ha prendido. Debe tener claro hacia donde quiere ir, pues una simple confusión puede resultar sumamente perjudicial."

El periódico fue doblado por la mitad y depositado en el escritorio, sus mejores amigas ya se lo habían dicho y ahora hasta el _"horóscopo"_ parecía que se había puesto en contra suya….

Eso me pasa por creer en estas cosas…solo yo les hago caso…-Se dijo mientras giraba el sillón para poder atender a Caldina-

Marina tengo que pedirte un favor.

Claro¿De qué se trata?

Necesito salir, pero lo más seguro es que Alanis no me vaya a dejar, así que estaba pensando que tal vez tu podrías ayudarme…

Mmmmm… tendremos que pensar en algo para esto…

Es algo importante, sino fuera así ten por seguro que no lo pediría…

La chica de piel canela de verdad debía de tener algo urgente que atender, pensaba Marina, pocos eran los favores que le pedía y contados aquellos en los cuales Alanis debía tener cero conocimiento de ellos; aunque a últimas fechas Caldina parecía distraída y en esta ocasión mucho más, parecía medir el tiempo y hacer cálculo exacto de el.

Me imagino que habremos de ser creativas para esto…-Marina comenzó a buscar entre su papelera, pasando una, dos, tres hojas; buscando arriba, abajo….- Aquí esta!!!!...

¿Qué haces?... mirando extrañada como Marina escribía una nota, se levantaba e inclinaba su cuerpo fuera del cubículo, mirando hacia los dos lados del pasillo.

Esto tiene que llegar a NSX, se lo daremos al mensajero para que lo llevé, y si Alanis pregunta por ti le diré que fuiste a entregarlo…

Claro!!!!... una gran idea ¬ ¬ –Decía con sarcasmo- Hasta que Geo le diga que le llegó por mensajería y nos descuente parte de nuestro sueldo alegando abandono de puesto o algo parecido…

No, no será así… - Marina había regresado la vista a su compañera- Porque no se lo enviaremos directamente a él. Tengo una amiga trabajando ahí, Lucy ¿la recuerdas? Se lo enviaremos y ella le dirá a Geo que fuiste a dejarlo.

Lo dices tan fácil que hasta lo haces creer efectivo…jajajajajaja

El plan era a prueba de falla, según Marina, poco tiempo paso antes de que Alanis se diera cuenta que una de sus asistentes no estaba, exigiendo respuesta a cada empleado que se le atravesaba y Marina no fue la excepción; pero esta siguió con el cuento del envío…

¡¡¡ Eso te lo pedí a ti Ryuuzaky¡¡¡No a Caldina!!!... Pero ya que les gusta hacer el trabajo de la otra… pasa inmediatamente con los agentes y que te den los contratos y renovaciones, los revisas y llamas a cada casa de moda y diseñador para confirmar… ¿escuchaste?...

Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse con el mismo humor con el que había llegado, sin dar tiempo a pregunta alguna y mucho menos queja que pudiera salir de la asistente, al parecer el plan no le había salido tan bien. Comenzando inmediatamente con lo que se le había asignado…

No se quien exige más si los diseñadores o Alanis… Se decía para si mientras revisaba parte de los términos en que se encontraban los contratos, cuando se interrumpió su concentración a causa del teléfono.

¿Hola?

Marina ¿A qué no te imaginas a dónde te voy a invitar hoy a comer?

Hola Clef, me temo que la invitación a comer va a tener que ser para otro día…

Nooooo…¿El trabajo verdad?

Si, me temo que esta vez me lo gane… jajajajaja… esto me pasa por no prever las variables de mis planes….jajajajaja

¿Ahora que hiciste?

Nada, nada… en fin, te decía que Alanis me puso a revisar unos contratos…

¿Mencionó algo de tu hora de comida? Ya sabes¿Te la canceló o algo así?

Pues ahora que lo pienso … no

Entonces podemos ir a comer y no me vayas a dar una negativa por que estoy afuera del Wihelmina…

¡¡¿¿Qué??!!... Marina inmediatamente se asomó por una de las ventanas, donde efectivamente se podía ver al chico de pie justo enfrente de la puerta

Y si escucho un NO, soy capaz de entrar por ti…además no todos los días se puede ir a Ceres…

¡¡¿¿Ceres??!!... Ahhhhhh!!!!!... ¿De verdad vamos a comer ahí?... Se preguntaba brincando de alegría por todo el cubículo.

¿Vamos¿Pensé que habías dicho que no saldrías a comer?...jajajajaja

Ja-ja. Muy gracioso ¬ ¬

Ceres era un nuevo restaurante que en poco tiempo se había convertido en la sensación de la ciudad, a pesar de no estar ubicado dentro del perímetro de los restaurantes de moda, su menú iba desde un sencillo pollo frito hasta la más extravagante comida macrobiótica, el excelente ambiente era ideal para cualquier tipo de reunión, no era raro ver entrar y salir reconocidas personalidades del cine, música, televisión , etc; motivo por el cual una reservación en dicho lugar no era imposible, pero si tardada.

Grandes ventanales dejaban ver hermosos jardines, además de dejar entrar la luz del sol que contrastaba hermosamente con el decorado azul claro del recinto. El pasillo principal decorado con nardos que dejaban a su paso un agradable aroma que se impregnaba sutilmente en las prendas de los visitantes, en una mesa próxima a los jardines esperaba un hombre de gallarda apariencia, un vaso de whisky y un reloj de mano eran lo único que adornaba la mesa dejándose escuchar el ligero caer de los hielos depositados en aquel vaso.

La espera se prolongaba minuto a minuto y la impaciencia crecía en aquella figura, sorbía un poco del líquido que dejaba ese sabor seco en su garganta…

Bonito reloj… Los pensamientos de aquel hombre fueron cortados de golpe por aquel comentario.

Fue un regalo…

Ya lo se, yo estuve cuando lo compraron…

Ya me di cuenta que tu mejor virtud no es precisamente la puntualidad…. Le respondía para poder desviar la conversación, mientras cerraba el reloj y se disponía a regresarlo a su lugar de origen.

Sabes muy bien que no puedo salirme así como así de la agencia, pero al parecer es algo que aún no has entendido.

¿Le ofrezco algo señorita? … Decía el mesero, mientras la chica posaba sus verdes ojos en el hombre frente a ella.

Un café esta bien, gracias…-Retirándose el mesero- ¿Ahora si me puedes decir cuál es la emergencia?

Yo nuca dije que fuera una emergencia, lo que dije fue que era importante que habláramos, nada más.

¿Y de que se supone que vamos a hablar? Mejor replanteo la pregunta ¿De quien vamos a hablar?

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?... Le respondió él

¡¡¡¿Qué vas a hacer? Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer!!!. ¡¡ No te cases!!... Eso es lo que tienes que hacer… sino estás seguro cancela la boda.

¿Cancelar la boda? No es para tanto.

No podemos seguir haciendo esto¿sabes lo que va a pasar si se entera? Mejor ya dilo de una vez, porque a mi no me vas a engañar…

¿Qué cambiaría si te lo digo?

Todo, cambiaría TODO…

Uno de los gerentes de Ceres dirigía a la joven pareja a su mesa, era evidente que los había reconocido o por lo menos al chico, pero ya era algo tan común recibir a gente como él que era de más hacer algún alarde del visitante. A Marina le encantaba la compañía de Clef, pero no le agradaba mucho salir a lugares públicos cómo ese, sus mejillas se volvían ligeramente carmín al percatarse de las miradas de los curiosos que reconocían al acompañante y pequeños murmullos se dejaban escuchar, pero al final ella misma se animaba diciéndose que no estaba haciendo algo malo, que el chico y ella eran amigos y que la fama de este último no tenía porque ser pretexto para no salir de vez en cuando.

Clef se percató que su acompañante ya no caminaba junto a él, que se había quedado a mitad del pasillo con la mirada apuntando hacia los jardines, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, regresó hasta donde se encontraba su bailarina y la tomó de la mano, el contacto de la piel y el sentir los finos dedos comenzando a entrelazarse con los suyos la hizo regresar a la realidad dejando explotar el carmín de sus mejillas…

Vamos Marina…

Si…si… Aparentemente la chica caminaba junto a Clef, pero toda su atención estaba posada en ese momento a la pareja que se encontraba en el mismo lugar, pareja que reconocía perfectamente, Caldina y el mayor de los Keller, Zagato.

El lazo no fue roto hasta que llegaron a la mesa, mientras tanto el chico tomaba fuertemente la mano y caminaba seguro, como si en ese momento no existiera nada más que ellos dos.

La comida fue muy tranquila, las risas de los jóvenes llenaban esa área, fue entonces que Marina pudo ver como su compañera de trabajo caminaba en dirección al tocador, se disculpó con Clef y se dirigió al mismo lugar, iba decidida a saber que rayos estaba pasando…

Ahora si Caldina me vas a explicar que rayos haces con Zagato Keller…

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

¿No me digas que le estas siendo infiel a Ráfaga?...- Tomando por sorpresa a la mencionada-

¡¡¿¿QUEEEEE??!! Nooooooo… no eches a valor tu imaginación Marina, no es lo que estas pensando.

Entonces explícate, no entiendo nada, dices que tienes algo importante que hacer, te ayudo para que puedas salir de la agencia y resulta que te vengo a encontrar con Keller.

Bien, bien… te lo diré, la historia es muy larga así que te la resumo…

Dime que asuntos tienes con él, porque a simple vista parece otra cosa.

Ok, aquí va… Alanis y Zagato salieron hace tiempo, por cuestiones que ni a ti ni a mi me corresponden pues terminaron, Alanis se dedicó a su trabajo y Zagato ha estado saliendo con Esmeralda Ferio…Zagato y yo hemos mantenido cierto contacto, porque periódicamente llama para saber de ella…

¿Cómo que para saber de ella¿No se supone que están separados?

Bueno si, pero él llama para saber cómo esta y esas cosas, el caso es que aún esta preocupado por todo lo que acontece en la vida de su ex…

¡¡¡Sigue enamorado de ella entonces!!!!... Marina había cambiado su actitud, ahora había tomado una pose de hada madrina ha favor del amor…

Pues sus actitudes me hacen pensar que si…. Pero él aún no lo reconoce…

¿Ferio¿Ferio?...

¿Qué pasa¿La conoces?...

No… pero conozco a un chico con el mismo nombre

Paris Ferio…- Agregó ahora Caldina-

Siiiiii… ¿tú también lo conoces?

No, pero se que es su hermano ¿y qué con él?

Pues creo que me ha perdido en alguna parte de la explicación…jajajajaja… por que él mencionó en alguna ocasión que su hermana estaba por casarse y resulta que su prometido anda indagando en la vida de otra ¿qué ya no se piensa casar?

¡¡ Marina eso no lo se!!... ¡¡ Es lo que yo también intento investigar!!

Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes…ahora entiendo la actitud que tomo Alanis en el aniversario de Wihelmina.

Aunque Alanis lo niegue aún sigue enamorada de él, los dos igual de orgullosos, tal para cual; de no ser así no estaría obsesionada con guardar esa caja…ups!!! – Caldina se había descubierto-

¿Caja¿Cuál caja¿La que esta en uno de los cajones del escritorio?

Noooo, noooo, ninguna caja ¬ ¬

¿Qué contiene esa caja?... Dime Caldina , dime…- La cuestionada estaba sorprendida de un momento a otro las actitudes de su amiga iban cambiando, de indignación a justiciera del amor y ahora parecía una pequeña intrigada por los colores de los caramelos-

Pues a ciencia cierta no se lo que contenga esa caja, pero lo que si se es que son recuerdos que tiene de su relación con Keller… Uno nunca sabe tal vez y hasta tú ya estas comenzando a recolectar los de Clef…Y terminando de decir esto, salió a toda velocidad del tocador.

¡¡¡ Caldinaaaaa!!!

Las chicas retornaron con sus respectivas parejas, Caldina insistente en que se cancelara la boda y no sólo lo decía porque no veía muy convencido a Zagato de querer realizar dicho acto, sino porque su intención iba más allá; siempre había deseado que él y su amiga se reconciliaran y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, no tenía algo en contra de Esmeralda; pero primero estaban los amigos. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano al final de dicha cita Caldina había sembrado en Zagato la semilla de la duda.

Por su parte Marina había regresado a su mesa con más dudas referentes a la conversación que había tenido hace unos minutos ¿Porqué a Zagato le interesaba la vida de Alanis? Algo tenía que estar tramando Caldina para tratar de persuadirlo de su compromiso; pero conforme siguió la conversación con Clef fue restando importancia momentánea al asunto; algo pasaba cuando estaba con él, el mundo podía terminar en cualquier momento, pero mientras estuviera con aquel chico de profundos ojos azules todo estaba bien, se sentía segura.

Pagaron su cuenta y se disponían a partir, Clef ligeramente un paso adelante, mientras Marina atendía la llamada que había entrado a su teléfono celular, el chico una vez más buscó la mano de su acompañante, la atrapó y el agarre fue más fuerte, más seguro, la chica no hizo movimiento alguno para romper el gesto, al contrario, una leve sonrisa enmarcando su rostro de porcelana se hizo presente. Este gesto se prolongó todo el camino de regreso a la agencia.

------//////------

Dos tazas de café en la mesa de centro con pequeños platos que daban a conocer que minutos antes se había degustado uno de los tantos postres que Marina preparaba, aquel departamento se había llenado de emociones, desde la euforia por saber que una de las inseparables amigas se había comprometido, hasta las dudas naturales de la situación…

Ahhhhh!!!! Qué emoción!!!!!... Vas a ser la primera en casarte!!!!... – Le decía a Anaís mientras la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazó-

Bueno la verdad es que yo reaccione igual a ti cuando Paris me propuso matrimonio.

Déjame ver el anillo…. Oye Anaís, debes tener cuidado con este tipo de anillos.

Si, lo se, creo que llama mucho la atención ¿no crees?

Jajajaja… Yo no lo digo por eso… mira el tamaño de esta piedra (señalando el diamante) se te puede caer del dedo de tanto peso….jajajajajajaja

Jajajajajajaja

El llamado de la puerta indicaba que la tercera invitada había arribado, Marina se levanto, mientras Anaís proseguía a llevar un juego de té para la recién llegada, tremenda sorpresa se llevaron las presentes cuando por la puerta vieron a entrar a la chica aún con las lagrimas a flor de piel, totalmente apagada, no era la Lucy que conocían, aquella risueña chica que contagiaba su alegría por la vida…

¿Lucy que pasa¿Por qué vienes así?... ven siéntate

Yo…yo….no pude…- Marina y Anaís se miraron una a la otra sin decir palabra, esperaban que Lucy se calmara y se los dijera-

Cálmate Lucy, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿pasó algo en casa?

No

¿En el trabajo?

Algo…algo así…

Ya dinos Lucy!!! … Me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

Él… él… me besooooo….- Rompiendo de nuevo al llanto-

¿él¿Geo¿Geo se propasó contigo?... Eso si que no lo permito…Ya vera-Marina se dirigía a la puerta con toda la intención de pedirle una explicación a Geo, cuando fue detenida por las palabras de Lucy-

No… Geo… no… fue…fue… Latis

¡¡¡ LATIS!!! – El coro de las dos chicas invadió el departamento-

¿Cómo que Latis¿No se supone que ya no lo ves?..Le cuestionó Anaís

¿Por eso lloras¿Por un beso¿No crees que exageras?… Cuestionó Marina.

Una Lucy más tranquila comenzó a describir la situación en la que había sucedido el beso, pero también hizo evidente los temores y dudas que le había ocasionado aquel acto, al final eran simples extraños, decía Lucy, no se conocían y de repente había ocurrido algo así, ella estaba segura que había sido una broma y de muy mal gusto, que tanto a Latis como a Víctor parecía importarles un mínimo los sentimientos de otros.

Qué romántico… un beso robado!!!...ushhh – Grito Marina, cuando sintió como la ojiverde le pellizcaba el brazo- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No dije nada malo

¿Acaso no escuchaste? No sabemos si eso fue una broma o no.

A mi me parece que un beso robado no es ninguna broma… Se defendía Marina

Entonces dime ¿Por qué llevarla al aeropuerto para eso¿No lo pudo hacer en otro lado?

Mmmmm… bueno eso es cierto… Lucy no tienes porque ponerte así, para quitarte esas dudas de la cabeza no le des importancia a lo que paso o … puedes regresarles la bromita.- Marina parecía maquilar lentamente como hacerlo-

No me gusta ese tono de "regresarles la bromita" Marina…- Anaís trataba a toda costa de que la chica convenciera a Lucy de algo así-

Es una buena opción… mírenlo de éste modo, así sabrá si fue o no broma, y si fue así pues se la regresamos…jajajajaja…

Pues… no me parece una idea muy brillante, además Latis te gusta ¿no?, sólo fue un beso, no te propuso matrimonio o algo parecido….- Comentaba Anais.

¿Matrimonio?- Reaccionó Lucy- Es verdad!!!!... te comprometiste con Paris y yo haciendo mi drama por algo como esto…- La chica se secó las lagrimas y abrazó a la ojiverde como muestra de la felicidad que le causaba la noticia-

Con la última de las visitantes ya estable y sin lagrimas, la reunión se torno más amena, las tres imaginaban a su modo la boda, Marina y Lucy se emocionaron de sobre manera cuando Anaís les pidió que fueran parte del cortejo, las dos aceptaron inmediatamente; Marina sacó tres copas y una botella de vino para hacer el brindis

Pasando a otro tema Marina… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes vacaciones? – La curiosidad de Lucy había surgido-

No son vacaciones como tal, me dieron unos días de descanso porque van a pintar y hacer algunas composturas a la agencia.

Bueno eso para mi son vacaciones – Respondía la chica de la trenza-

No se, tal vez visitar a mis padres o… ahhhh la verdad no se algo saldrá…

La conversación no fue más allá pues al final el motivo de haberse reunido era para festejar a la "Señora Ferio" como ahora la llamaban sus amigas. Las tazas de café habían sido sustituidas por copas de cristal que eran llenadas por el vino con el que celebraban el tan "inesperado" acontecimiento. Una, dos, tres y más veces fueron llenadas las copas, al igual que las botellas de vino iban cambiando mientras se terminaban las anteriores hasta que las cuentas se perdieron, los efectos parecían ya hacerse presentes, pero a ninguna le importaba, la música seguía presente y sólo se perdía la melodía por las risas conjuntas.

El departamento era bastante amplio y una de las ventajas que su dueña veía en este era que contaba con tres habitaciones, ideal para cuando sus amigas se quisieran hospedar, algo que era usual cuando había alguna celebración como la de aquella vez. El tiempo se perdió y ninguna se percato de la hora cuando se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir un poco, pues de lo que si estaban seguras era que no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

Una vez en la comodidad de su cama Marina descansaba, cuando su sueño se vio cortado por el sonar del teléfono… ¡Ring¡Ring!... Adormilada estiró el brazo y a tientas dio con el aparato…

Bueno – Aún con los ojos cerrados –

Marina, necesito que hagas una maleta y estés lista en 20 minutos

¡¡¡¿Clef?!!!... Levantándose de golpe de la cama y girando su reloj de tocador… ¡¡¡ Estas loco ¿verdad?!!!... Por si no te has dado cuenta son las 4:00 de la mañana

Ya se que hora es… espero que ya estés haciendo la maleta porque estoy ahí en 20 minutos.

Nooo, no… espera.

Marina si nos deja el avión, no pienso comprar otros boletos, anda… ahhhh no se te vaya a olvidar un traje de baño…adiós, te veo en un rato – Fue lo último que se escucho por el aparato por parte del chico-

Clef…¿Clef?...¡¡Clef!!

La chica de levanto tomo los primeros jeans que encontró, una playera y un sweater gris, recogiendo su cabello en una coleta, abrió cajones y puertas para poder armar la maleta. El ruido llego a oídos de las huéspedes, quienes se levantaron y se dirigieron al punto en donde estaba el alboroto.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al encontrar en el marco de la puerta a una Marina lista con maleta en mano…

Marina ¿A dónde vas?..

La verdad no tengo la menor idea, Clef sólo me dijo que estuviera lista en 20 minutos, los cuales por cierto ya se cumplieron, lo más seguro es que ya este en el estacionamiento….

Pero…pero…

Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran… les llamo en cuanto llegue a… a donde sea que vaya –Dijo la ojiazul saliendo del departamento-

Lucy y Anaís, se quedaron atónitas ante tal situación, aún de pie con la vista hacia la puerta principal, como esperando que Marina regresara, cosa que no sucedió, segundos más tarde entraron en si….

No se porque insiste en negarlo…

Ahora si le pego fuerte el amor…

Dieron media vuelta y cada una regresó a su habitación, ni un comentario más salio por parte de alguna de ellas, pues estaba más que claro, Marina estaba enamorada de aquel que la llamaba a las 4:00 de la mañana y salía corriendo a encontrarse con él. Mientras tanto Marina tomaba el elevador para dirigirse al estacionamiento, apretaba el botón correspondiente y sentía la presión de éste mientras bajaba…

¿Por qué no pude negarme? Pareciera que estoy unida, atada por un hilo… estoy pegada a ti como por un imán.

El timbre anunció el fin del breve viaje, salió de este y comenzó a recorrer el estacionamiento del edificio, hasta que por fin encontró a la figura buscada, Clef se encontraba de pie vestido también de jeans y una sudadera verde pardo, al ver a la chica, se dirigió inmediatamente a ella, con una mano tomó su equipaje para poder ayudarla y con la otra mano, volvió a forjar el mismo lazo que en el restaurante. Clef depositó la maleta en la cajuela y subió al auto, le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante y salieron con dirección al aeropuerto…

Te va a encantar a donde vamos…

¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

Es una sorpresa

Hablando de sorpresas…. La que me llevé hace rato con tu llamada¿no podías habérmelo dicho por la tarde?

Lo que pasa es que el viaje salió así de repente, se me ocurrió que ahora que tenías unos días libres podríamos salir…así que le pedí a Nova que se encargara- Marina al escuchas la última parte miró intrigada al conductor-

¿Y tú como sabes que tengo unos días libres?

Este…. Bueno… pues me lo supuse…

Aja como no… No se quien te este dando esa información pero ten por seguro que lo voy a saber tarde o temprano.

Como era costumbre el aeropuerto era un ir y venir de gente, la pareja caminaba apurada, pues lo último que deseaba Clef era ser captados por algún fotógrafo curioso que los hubiera descubierto, para su desgracia dicho fotógrafo ya hace un buen rato que los había visto e incluso había sacados las fotografía correspondientes.

Ahora si me piensas decir a dónde vamos…- Cuestionó de nuevo Marina-

Vamos a Brasil.

¿¿¿ A Brasil???!!!...

Continuará…

_Bueno más vale tarde que nunca…. Jajajajajaja… les dejo este regalito de navidad (antes de perderme por algunos días), para todos aquellos que me han dado el honor de seguir la historia de esta loca…jajajajaja… además aprovecho el conducto para desearles un extraordinario año nuevo… recuerden que el iniciar un año no significa el final de proyectos anteriores, es la oportunidad de darles continuidad y no solo a estos, incluso a nuestras metas… Ahhhh otra cosa, creo que ahora si me aloque en algunas partes….jejejeje… Además de que no hubo necesidad de que corriera sangre (jeje) ¿de verdad creían que iba a separar a Anaís de su queridísimo Paris?... Me hubiera ganado uno que otro enemigo…jajajajaja_

_Ikari M. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Ven**

Largos mechones de cabello caían graciosamente por los hombros, ligeramente rizados, dando la impresión de querer adentrarse a los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio, finos dedos los removían llevándolos a su lugar de origen. Mismos que tomaban la taza de té que tenía a su lado y acercándolos a una boca para sorber un poco, dejando que el sabor invadiera sus papilas, cerrando los ojos, capturando en su memoria aquel sabor….

- El señor Eagle pide ser atendido…- La voz de la secretaria por el intercomunicado era lo único que se escuchaba –

- Si… hazlo pasar… Antes de poder decir algo más la figura mencionada ya estaba irrumpiendo el cuarto, sin dejar siquiera que la secretaria lo escoltara.

- No quiero ser grosera, pero tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo atenderte, así que lo que tengas que decir dilo… - Silenció sin mirarlo, regresando al papeleo de su escritorio-

- …………. – Víctor permaneció en silencio, recargando el peso de su cara sobre una de sus palmas sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, una vez que tomo asiento-

- Si no piensas decir algo, vete, no me quites el tiempo…- Levantando brevemente la mirada para regresarla segundos después-

- De hecho tengo mucho que decirte, pero no se por donde comenzar a explicarte….

- ¿Explicarme?... No soy tu madre ni nada parecido para que me expliques las cosas, no te lo estoy pidiendo, tú sabes como manejar tu vida…

- ¿Estas molesta por lo del otro día?

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?...Víctor si esta es la "urgencia" para poder hablar conmigo de urgente no tiene nada, te pido que te retires…

- ¿Y si no quiero?... -El timbre de voz se volvía desafiante-

- ¡¡ Te mando sacar!!...- Levantándose drásticamente la chica golpeando el escritorio con ambas palmas de las manos- No me interesan tus explicaciones!!! No las quiero!!! Me las se de memoria!!!!

Víctor no se inmutó por la reacción de la chica, su rostro seguía reflejando la tranquilidad de siempre, sus ojos claros fijos a aquella silueta parecían no temer a las palabras, se incorporo tranquilamente acercando su cara a la de la chica, cortando la distancia entre ellos, sus manos se posaron por encima de las primeras, haciendo la presión necesaria para evitar algún movimiento, su rostro fue ladeándose ligeramente hasta que sus labios toparon con la oído de la chica…

- Escúchame bien, a ti siempre te voy a dar explicaciones, de lo que quieras y hasta de lo que no, porque yo no me trago eso se que no te interesan… Terminando de decir esto, dejó libres las manos y se incorporó por completo comenzando a acercarse a la puerta… otra cosa Tatra ¿Cuándo me vas a dar el si?... Pregunto sin voltear.

- Cuando decidas terminar con todas las demás…

- Mmmmm podría hacer ese sacrificio… podría… Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

La chica aún permanecía de pie, viendo como la figura se extraviaba por detrás de la puerta, al verse sola de nuevo no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, solo una persona tan loca como lo era Víctor era capaz de semejantes actos.

El eco de los pasos firmes se dejaba escuchar por uno de los pasillos, mientras más cerca estaba de la puerta principal se podía escuchar la vida de la cuidad, el murmullo de las personas que entraban y salían, el sonido de los motores de los automóviles, su mente divagaba entre el trabajo y explicaciones inexistentes…

- ¿Por qué esa cara Víctor¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo?... La autora de tan peculiares preguntas estaba justo frente a él, una leve risita era evidente en ella

- La verdad no recuerdo con que pie inicie el día…-Decía mientras se encogía de hombros-…Si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer…Decidido a iniciar de nuevo su camino, cuando el obstáculo se hizo presente.

- Dime una cosa…¿te creyó?...-Preguntando Tata mientras lo miraba con dejo de victoria-

- No se que le habrás dicho esta vez, pero se que viniendo de ti, nada bueno; ya me escuchara cuando este más calmada.

- ¿De verdad crees que te quiera escuchar? No hay razón para tal cosa, al final solo eres su amigo, no que creo que le interese.

- ¿Y tú cómo estás tan segura? No es la primera vez que enredas las cosas.

- La pregunta aquí es ¿tu cómo estás tan seguro que mi hermana quiera escucharte?...jajajajaja… Tu mayor defecto es que te crees único…Ya te lo dije no le interesa y menos después de lo de ayer.

- ¿Ayer?….

- ¿Cómo¿No lo sabes?... Que raro, pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías

- ¿Saber qué?

- Mi hermana Tatra y Geo…¡¡¡ regresaron!!!!...¿No te da gusto?...

La última frase recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió como entraba y comenzaba a dar vueltas por su cabeza hasta bajar por su espina dorsal, le inmovilizó brazos y piernas; y por como lo veía la pelirroja todo indicaba que su semblante había cambiado, sus pensamientos habían comenzado una guerra interna, el estado de shock en el que se encontraba no le ayudaba mucho; el sonar el teléfono celular lo regreso a la realidad…

- Si… Bueno…. Voy para allá…Bueno Tata si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, me voy….-Siguiendo el camino que lo llevaría hasta la salida-

- Te lo tienes bien merecido Víctor… Decía entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su cita de todos los días, la hora del té.

Al llegas a la oficina, pudo ver como la típica sonrisa de su hermana brillaba aún más, Anaís sentada frente a ella, dejó bolso y abrigo y comenzó la marcha hacia ellas…

- ¿Y ahora¿Por qué esa sonrisa?... – Tomando la taza y comenzando a servirse-

- Mira esto Tata¿No es hermoso?...- La mano de Anaís fue jalada hasta quedar frente a la cara de Tata-

- Vaya!!!!!... Te comprometiste, felicidades.

- Gracias…

- Después de todo Paris compensó el abandono en el que te tenía…jajajajajajaja Comentó Tata

- Tata!!! No digas esas cosas…ashh…tu y tus chistes amargosos…Mejor dinos Anaís ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Mmmmm…pues no lo se…jajajajajajaja… aún no ponemos fecha

- ¡¡¡ Qué emoción habrá una boda!!!!...

- Cálmate Tatra…uno nunca sabe tal vez y no sea Anáis la única en casarse…

- ¿Cómo es eso? …Pregunto la ojiverde intrigada por el comentario que había escuchado.

- Aja!!!... con que no le has contado…

- No hay nada que contar…- sentencio Tatra-

- Claro que hay que contar…veras Anaís…mi hermana ha regresado con Geo…

- ¡¡¿De verdad?!!... –Cuestionaba emocionada Anaís- Te lo tenías bien guardado, no veo razón para tratar de ocultar algo así, después de todo ustedes salieron durante mucho tiempo.

- No hay nada de malo, porque no estoy saliendo con Geo…Tata malinterpretó las cosas…

Flash Back

Calculando los tiempos, repasando una y otra vez palabras audibles solo para él, volviendo a repetirlas las veces que fueran necesarias, nada debía ser olvidado… y si eso pasaba, tenía la confianza de que nadie lo notara, después de todo ¿quién iba a creer que en ese tipo de eventos se memorizaban las cosas?. Puntual, aunque ni él mismo lo creía, guardando en una de sus bolsas laterales lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela y tocando el timbre del lugar de encuentro pudo escuchar el sonar de unos tacones….

- Vaya!!! Esto si que es una sorpresa, llegaste puntual… -Al mismo tiempo que la mirada celeste inspeccionaba el atuendo de su invitado-… ¿No crees que falta algo?... Le dijo mientras estiraba la mano, en señal de petición….

- ¿Lo crees?...Jajajajajaja…Sacando de su bolsillo la corbata que hacia juego con su traje… Ya sabes que esto de las corbatas no es para mí…

Desde uno de los marcos de la estancia una imagen era guardada en la memoria, la mayor de las Arima pasando la corbata por detrás para poder comenzar a anudarla, mientras la mirada de aquel hombre caía tiernamente sobre ella, admirándose de que a pesar del tiempo que tenían separados, aún guardaban actitudes de lo que una vez hubo entre ellos.

- Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no creen?... –Haciendo su aparición Tata-

- Con la diferencia de que nunca llegué temprano….jajajajajajaja…- Contestaba Geo.

- Bueno, pues si no nos vamos ahora tu fama de impuntual seguirá prevaleciendo…

- Aún me sigo preguntando el por qué de que terminaran su relación, son tal para cual¿No han pensado en regresar?... – Haciendo Tata caso omiso a su hermana y prosiguiendo la conversación con Geo-

- Uno nunca sabe… tal vez un día de estos demos la sorpresa…. Adiós…- Se despedía el chico guiñándole un ojo-

- Adiós…-Contestó Tata regresándole el gesto-.

Cada año la compañía de Geo, NSX, organizaba un evento para beneficencia, en años anteriores dicha beneficencia había sido para becas escolares, apoyo a la investigación y tratamiento de diversas enfermedades, programas de alimentación, etc; este año la razón del evento era la recaudación de fondos para programas de protección a animales en peligro de extinción y hacer conciencia del calentamiento global.

Geo veía como una gran oportunidad al tener amistades y conexiones de diversos medios para poder promover todo tipo de labor altruista, pues como él mismo lo decía, para algo debía de servir estar al mando de una empresa dedicada a telecomunicaciones y conocer a gente que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado sino hacía algo por retribuir y dicha labor no había nacido por mera moda o tenía alguna connotación económica, desde joven le había gustado este tipo de eventos, nacía en él el espíritu de ayuda que, como declaraba, tenía el ser humano; incluso durante la universidad había tomado un año sabático para poder viajar como activista en labores ecológicas; teniendo el sueño de dedicarse al 100 en ellas, pero por diversas circunstancias dicho sueño se fue viendo imposible. Ahora la forma que encontraba para seguir con dichas actividades era por medio de donaciones y este tipo de eventos.

- Geo!!! Veo que nada te detiene, ya no eres el chiquillo que gritaba desde un barco…

- El que no me veas en un barco o en una manifestación no quiere decir que no siga haciendo mi lucha…

- Jajajajaja…ya lo creo¿no te sientes frustrado? Después de todo no era esto el futuro que tu mismo te ponías…

- ¿Frustrado?...No, no lo estoy, como te dije, puedo seguir ayudando desde una oficina…

Zagato había sido invitado como cada año, en compañía de Esmeralda, arribaron al lugar del evento, saludaron a propios y extraños, hasta toparse con el anfitrión…

- Como siempre esto no puede ir mejor…-Saludaba de forma efusiva Esmeralda a Geo y a su acompañante, Tatra-

- Hasta ahora todo va bien… hay que ver como me va este año con el discurso…-Contestaba Geo-

- Mientras no se te olvide y comiences a decir tonterías…-Recordaba Zagato-

- Ahhh nadie se dio cuenta, pero este año vengo preparado, todo lo tengo aquí… Señalando con el dedo índice su cabeza.

- Vamos Geo…mi padre tiene muchas ganas de platicar contigo… -Decía Esmeralda tomando del brazo al anfitrión-…Si nos disculpan…

Tatra y Zagato conversaban, después de todo el problema entre sus hermanos era algo que no les afectaba a ellos, aunque no se podría decir tampoco que eran íntimos, conversaron de trabajo, recuerdos que tenían cuando se frecuentaban más, etc… hasta que salió a tema un amigo en común…

- Cualquiera puede pensar que siguen juntos Geo y tu…- Comenzó Zagato-

- Los demás pueden pensar lo que sea, Geo y yo sabemos bajo que condiciones estamos juntos esta vez… somos amigos y nada más…

- Hablando de amigos… se que Víctor te pidió un favor…

- ¿Lo de la chica?...

- Si, ese favor…

- Una más de sus citas supongo…el muy descarado… mira que ponerme a indagar dentro de NSX; aprovechándose de la relación que llevó con Geo.

- Si era una de sus citas… ¿entonces por qué accediste a darle tal información?

- Mmmmm (encogiéndose de hombros)… mera curiosidad supongo…

- Esa chica trabajó en Autozam hace un tiempo; ese descarado, como lo llamas, me puso en un problema cuando Geo se enteró …ahhh y no, no es una cita de Víctor…- Dijo mientras su mirada se posaba al frente, el tan esperado discurso estaba por comenzar-

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?...- La mirada de Tatra estaba puesta en el hombre de sobrias facciones-

- Mmmmm… mera platica supongo…-Fue todo lo que dijo a la chica, mientras esta última giraba su mirada al frente-

El evento fue todo un éxito y el final de éste había llegado, todos los invitados fueron retirándose uno a uno, un Geo más tranquilo se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a quitarse la corbata, hizo unas llamadas y prosiguió a llevar a su acompañante a casa. El auto fue estacionado frente a la puerta; la menor de las hermanas ya había escuchado el murmullo de las voces y al asomarse por la ventana, agradecimientos por la invitación y la aceptación de la misma eran escuchadas, un hasta luego fue lo último que se dijo antes de que el chico besara tiernamente la frente de Tatra.

Fin del Flash Back

- Fue lo que paso!!!!...Fuimos a una fiesta y ya… no por eso quiere decir que estemos saliendo de nuevo…- Explicaba Tatra-

- ¿Y el beso que te dio?... Te recuerdo que así empezó la primera vez…

- Fue un beso de amigos…nada de lo que te imaginas…

- Pues eso a mi me pareció otra cosa, me parece un noviazgo… ¿o tu qué piensas Anaís?

- Bueno pues, así como lo planteas cualquiera creería que has regresado con tu antiguo novio…

- Ahhhhh¡¡¡Que no estoy saliendo con él!!... Gritaba Tatra en medio de un puchero…

- Jajajajajajajajaja… Comenzaron las risas de las otras chicas.

Al terminar la famosa hora del té de las hermanas Arimi la menor se retiró, haciendo alarde de las mil y un cosas que había dejado en el trabajo sólo por complacer a la mayor, sus despedidas eran igual todos los días; a cualquier persona podría sonarle a reclamo la forma en que salía de aquel lugar, reclamo por hacerla perder el tiempo, pero para la mayor era todo lo contrario, se sentía feliz de ayudar a su hermana de dejar por lo menos un instante su trabajo, de alejarla por unos minutos de la obsesión que tenía por el trabajo, la cual se había acentuado desde su regreso de Francia.

- Tatra no quise preguntarte esto antes, porque se que a tu hermana le molesta el tema, pero ¿Y Víctor Eagle?...

- Víctor es un tema aparte Anaís. Lo conozco desde hace ya bastante tiempo y para bien o para mal tengo que decir que puedo jactarme de conocerlo a la perfección, no creo que funcionaría algo entre nosotros más allá de una amistad.

- ¿Pensé que te pretendía?

- Tener algo con él es…complicado

- Complicado es el estar interesado en alguien y no luchar por esa persona…bueno es lo que pienso. Cuando uno quiere a una persona puede incluso aprender a vivir con lo que llamamos sus "defectos"…

- Resulta que los "defectos" de Víctor tienen nombres de mujer…

------//////------

La vista era única, las olas del mar bañando la fina arena que descansaba con los últimos rayos del sol, la noche se iba adueñando de ese paisaje lleno de tranquilidad, pequeñas luces iban encendiéndose una a una, hasta que la noche cayó por completo, la playa con las luces que la iluminaban imitaban al cielo aterciopelado lleno de estrellas que esa noche se había posado sobre ellos. Había sido un viaje llenó de sorpresas, un viaje sin igual.

Los primeros días habían estado en Sän Paulo, reservando una habitación en el Hotel Renaissance Sao Paulo, una habitación llena de luz, con las comodidades necesarias; habían visitado el Museo de Arte de Säu Paulo, el Zoológico, confirmando que no por nada es bien llamado el quinto zoológico más grande del mundo, además de poder asistir a una de las carreras de Formula 1 en el Circuito de Interlagos y en cuanto Marina recordó de la existencia de Daslu en dicha ciudad le fue imposible a Clef negarse a asistir a dicho lugar, después de todo eran unas vacaciones y no tenía la intención de negarle algo a su bailarina.

Días más tarde se trasladaron a Río de Janeiro, al parecer de Marina dicho traslado había resultado algo apurado, pues Säu Paulo le encantaba y no sabía el porque de cambiar de ciudad; la respuesta vino al asistir al tan famoso Carnaval, famoso por los diversas escuelas de samba que desfilan, habían asistido a playas como Copacabana e Ipanema; sin olvidarse por supuesto de la visita al tan famoso Cristo Redentor, ubicado en el Cerro del Corcovado, incluso habían estado en el Estadio Maracaná y habían practicado un poco de voleibol de playa.

Marina se encontraba en el balcón de la habitación que habían reservado en el Hotel Porto Bay Río Internacional, la cual contrastaba sus blancas paredes y decorados con el exterior lleno de estrellas; luces tenues iluminaban el lugar siendo testigo de la platica de la chica contando a detalle cada lugar que habían visitado, cada paseo; no quería olvidarse de ningún detalle…

- Lucy este lugar es increíble!!!!... Es mil veces mejor de lo que imagine!!!...- La emoción simplemente no se podía ocultar-

- Me encantaría conocerlo, con todo lo que nos has contado hasta lo sueño…jajajajajaja…

- Lástima que mañana regreso…

- Hablando de regresar…ejem… no te lo había querido decir para no estropearte tus vacaciones pero unos días después de que se fueron… una foto de ustedes en el aeropuerto circulo por todos los periódicos y revistas….

- Ashhhh ya sabía que este viaje había sido sospechosamente perfecto…

- Jajajajajajaja… ya todos se dieron cuenta que estas más que enamorada de Clef…

- ¡¡¡Queeeee¡¡Eso no es verdad!!... ¿Esta Anaís?

- No, esta con Paris… ¿por qué la pregunta?...

- Perfecto!!!!... Si creíste que el asunto de Latis se me había olvidado estas muy equivocada, ya vera!!!!...

- Marina no estoy muy segura…

- Esto es lo que vas a hacer….

El susurro de una voz proveniente del balcón fue lo primero que sus sentidos detectaron al entrar a dicha habitación, la chica giró su rostro para poderse encontrar con el de aquel chico que había entrado, saludándolo y mirando como este se retiraba en dirección al baño, mientras ella seguía explicando a la poseedora de la trenza paso por paso lo que se tenía que hacer.

Al colgar se sentó en la orilla de la cama, escuchando atentamente el caer del agua proveniente de la regadera, su mente caviló un momento; tal vez ere cierto lo que sus tan queridas amigas se cansaban de decirle, tal vez esta vez se había enamorado de aquel extraño que tan repentinamente había entrado a su vida, no era normal el comportamiento que tenía con él, nunca había dejado que un chico fuera a visitarla a casa desde la primera cita, algo que había sucedido con Clef; ni mucho menos permitía que le tomaran de la mano con tanta confianza como con el chico. Pocos eran los novios que había tenido y todos daban la impresión de haber sido cortados con la misma tijera, niños bonitos acostumbrados a que papi les resolviera la vida, estar con ellos era más una forma de presumirla que de quererla… pero él era diferente….incluso la hacía reír, no la invitaba a lugares con el fin de que todo el mundo los viera, mientras más privacidad tuvieran para él era mejor. Al terminar de decirse esto se descubrió con una sonrisa en la cara…

- De verdad me he enamorado…

El chico salio del baño, terminando de secarse el cabello, cuando encontró a su acompañante muy pensativa…

- ¿Y esa sonrisa?... Pregunto Clef al mismo tiempo que dejaba la toalla a un lado

- No es nada…

Levantándose de la cama tomó el rostro de Clef apartando uno de sus mechones de cabello, con la yema de su dedo índice delineo la respingada nariz, dejándose hundir poco a poco en aquellos ojos azules que la habían hipnotizado desde el primer encuentro, sostuvo por unos instantes más el rostro del chico y poco a poco fue acercándose a él, hasta impactar sus labios.

------//////------

Como era costumbre en Autozam el ir y venir de sus trabajadores cargados de trabajo era el pan de cada día, una figura se dirigía a toda velocidad a la oficina principal…

- Quiero hablar con Zagato….

La secretaría que se encontraba en ese momento atendiendo una llamada, se disculpo con quien estaba del otro lado de la línea, miró a aquel que más que petición le reclamaba el ver a su jefe y con toda la calma del mundo le dijo…

- El señor Keller esta ocupado…pero me parece que ha pedido una reunión con usted y el joven Latis a las 6:30…

- La reunión va a ser ahora….- Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al interior de la oficina-

- No puede pasar… espere…. Gritaba la chica al tiempo que lo perseguía.

El mayor de los Keller se percato de la interrupción tan abrupta que estaba sucediendo en su oficina, con el semblante sin reacción espero a que aquel hombre estuviera frente a él y con una mirada dirigida a la secretaria le dio a entender que estaba bien, que se podía retirar…

- ¡¡¡Me puedes decir por qué no me habías dicho lo de Tatra y Geo!!!... Reclamaba un malhumorado Víctor

- No tengo por que decir absolutamente nada sobre eso….

- ¡¡¡ Tú sabías de esto!!!...

- ¿Y si así es¿Qué con eso?...-Siendo interrumpido por Latis, que entraba por aquella puerta con documentos en mano-

- Bueno Latis ya que estas aquí…-Reanudando Zagato- ¿Me pueden explicar que rayos tienen que estar haciendo en NSX?

- ¿Y tu cómo sabes eso?...-Cambiando de semblante Víctor-

- Nada tienen que estar haciendo ustedes ahí…mejor dicho…nada tenías que estar haciendo TU (Señalando al primero) ahí…Se que fuiste a buscar a alguien…

- De nada sirve ya explicártelo… parece que lo sabes ya todo…Mencionaba Víctor de forma sarcástica.

- ¿No tienes nada que agregar Latis?... Recriminaba el mayor…

- Ese asunto es personal… por lo tant…

No se pudo completar la frase, una llamada había entrado y al dar línea se escucho la voz de la secretaria por el altavoz…

- Joven Keller… lo busca su novia…

- ¡¡¿¿Novia??!!... Preguntaron al unísono los presentes, mientras las miradas se posaban en el menor de los Keller.

- Si…-Contestaba a la interrogante la secretaria- La señorita Shidou… lo esta esperando en su oficina…

- Gra…gracias...

- Así que tu novia…Fueron a buscar a TU novia a la empresa de Geo…-Mencionaba Zagato-

- Bueno…no tanto así…veras Zagato…-Tratando de aligerar el tono que había tomado la conversación-

- ¡¡ Tú no me digas nada!!!...¡¡Mejor que me lo explique Latis, después de todo es su novia!!!..¿o no?...

- Nada tengo que decir al respecto…-Dejando los documentos que aún traía en la mano y saliendo de aquella oficina-

- …¿Ahora que hicieron?...-Preguntaba Zagato, mientras revisaba dichos documentos, al chico que aún permanecía en su oficina-

- No lo digas en ese tono… ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no te guste?...

- ¿Tengo que contestar?...- Le decía Zagato de forma burlona-

- Ja-ja…muy gracioso, esa chica es la razón de los cambios de humores de tu hermano ¿y por qué no decirlo?...puede ser que hasta sea la razón de su felicidad…

- Le estas poniendo a la chica una fe… que es rara en ti…

- Latis es mi amigo, y esto te lo digo con toda seriedad, no me gustaría volver a verlo en la misma situación que con Tata…

- ¿No crees que eso me corresponde a mi?...

- No, lo que te corresponde a ti es decirme lo de Tatra y Geo….

- Ahhhh…ya déjate de eso… - Levantándose de su asiento Zagato y tomando su saco-

- ¿A dónde vas?...-Preguntaba Víctor al tiempo que seguía con la mirada al primero-

- A casa…

Mientras tanto Lucy permanecía sentad en uno de los sillones de aquella oficina que no le era nada extraña, muchas veces había estado ahí, aunque ahora que tenía tiempo para poder mirarla con más atención; se daba cuenta que estaba en perfectamente ordenada, un librero justo detrás del escritorio lleno de los colores de las pastas que guardaban celosamente los textos, sobre uno de los estantes un reloj de arena; lo miraba fijamente, observando como los pequeños y blancos granos de arena pasaban a través del delgado camino de cristal, un cuadro al final de la oficina, abarcaba gran parte de la pared, un ángel besando tiernamente la sien de la chica era la imagen proyectada, la miró por largos minutos atenta a cada trazo plasmado mientras recordaba la cara de Presea cuando la vio llegar o mejor aún la de Yousei cuando pidió que la anunciara

-Espero que no me ganen los nervios y esto salga bien…. Sólo yo le hago caso a Marina…

La puerta del elevador se abrió, la inseparable secretaria ya lo esperaba con la noticia de la vista, el chico paso de largo, la secretaria detrás de él haciendo preguntas que en ese momento no quería ni podían ser audibles para Latis, con paso apresurado atravesó el pasillo y se adentro a su oficina, dejando tras de si a la seguidora. La chica al escuchar el abrir de la puerta se giró y recibió a Latis con una de sus adorables sonrisas, se fue acercando a él, de por si el chico era mucho más alto que ella, pero al verse juntos los rasgos de la chica se afinaban aún más, haciéndola ver más frágil…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?...-Contestaba la chica mientras se paraba en puntillas para poder alcanzar el borde de los labios y besarlo- Vine para invitarte a comer y no acepto un NO como respuesta…

- ¿A comer?...

- Si… que no puedo invitar a mi novio a comer… ¿Por qué eso somos no?...

- ……….- Latis no sabía como responder-

- Anda!!! Vamonos!!!...-Dijo la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para poder irse-

Al salir de aquel cuarto lo primero que se podía ver era a una Yousei totalmente desconcertada, su jefe nunca había tenido una actitud como esa y mucho menos lo había visto en situación parecida, ni mucho menos con la que una vez fue su prometida. Latis le dio algunas indicaciones antes de que las puertas del elevador fueran a cerrarse.

- ¿Qué haces?... –Preguntó Lucy al ver como el chico buscaba algo en sus bolsillo-

- Busco las llaves del auto….

- ¿Auto?...Ohhhh nooooo!!!!... Nada de auto, iremos caminando …

Una vez más la mano del joven se vio prisionera, mientras veía como la chica caminaba alegremente por aquellas aceras como si nada más importara en ese momento, dejándose dirigir por la fragilidad que representaba esa figura que caminaba ligeramente adelantada.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño local, nada ostentoso, todo lo contrario era un restaurante de comida rápida, Latis miró con duda a su acompañante ¿De verdad iban a comer ahí?, se preguntaba al tiempo que la chica divertida por la cara que había puesto reanudaba…

- ¿Qué pasa¿No te gusta el lugar?...

- No es que no me guste…simplemente no creí que fuéramos a comer aquí…

- ¿Y por qué no habríamos de comer aquí¿Tiene algo de malo?...

- No, no tiene nada de malo…

La chica se acercó a la caja y comenzó a hacer el pedido, a Latis le sorprendió el hecho de que la chica ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisar los paquetes, su memoria los sabía perfectamente, mientras Lucy esperaba ansiosa la charola con la orden, parecía una niña pequeña en aquel lugar, se recargaba en la barra para poder inclinarse levemente a inspeccionar el interior de aquel cuarto mientras sus pies se balanceaban alternadamente.

Una comida peculiar, se sentaron muy cerca de una ventana, Lucy había hecho una platica de todo y nada, se preguntaba y contestaba ella misma, había armado todo un monólogo del cual Latis aparentemente era un simple espectador…

- Tenía años que no tenía una comida así….-Interrumpió Latis-

- Ehhh???...¿Cómo que así?...

- Una comida tranquila, sin tener que preocuparme de algo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Mis comidas giran en torno al trabajo, ya sea con clientes o pensando en las múltiples juntas …

- Vaya no imaginaba que tus comidas fueran tan aburridas…

Terminando salieron de aquel lugar, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de que Lucy tuviera que regresar al trabajo, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta toparse con un parque, mientras se adentraban podían darse cuenta de toda la clase de gente que se encontraban en el, desde niños jugando, pasando por aquellos que paseaban a su mascotas y una que otra pareja sentada en las bancas hablando de futuros prometedores…

- ¡¡¡Latis!!!... Se escucho de repente por parte del Lucy

En que momento se había apartado la chica para salir corriendo en dirección a un pequeño carrito de helados, se preguntaba, mientras la chica meneaba por lo alto la mano para que pudiera identificarla…

- ¡¡¡Mira lo que encontré!!!...¡¡¡Helados!!!... Que alegría, yo quiero uno deee… nuez… no, no… mejor de chocolate….nooooo, si….ya se!!!... de fresa!!!... si de fresa…- Declaraba Lucy con una sonrisa que era capaz de iluminarlo todo-. ¿Y tu?...

- Yo estoy bien así…gracias…

- Yo creo que no…. Uno de chocolate…si…déle un helado de chocolate…-Ordenaba alegremente-

Una vez que tuvieron sus respectivos conos, prosiguieron su paseo; básicamente la que mantenía la conversación era Lucy, al cabo de un rato descansaron en una de las bancas y el silencio los invadió, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra se dejaron invadir por el ambiente de ese lugar, para ninguna de ellos era ajeno aquel parque, pero les parecía que algo nuevo había en él, algo de lo cual nunca se habían percatado, Lucy echó un vistazo a su reloj…

- Tengo que irme, si es que quiero llegar a tiempo…-Mientras se levantaba-

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar?

- No, claro que no, tomaré un taxi…además no creo que a Geo le caiga en gracia después de lo que sucedió la última vez…

Lucy estaba en el taxi lista para partir, le regaló a su acompañante una de sus bellas sonrisas en señal de despedida, el auto inició la marcha, cuando la chica comenzó a bajar la ventanilla, asomó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar…

- ¡¡¡Prometo que la próxima vez comeremos donde tu quieras!!!...

Al terminar de decir esto y ya bien segura de que la imagen del chico se había desvanecido por completo en la distancia de dejó caer totalmente sobre el asiento del auto y suspiró profundamente; esto si que era raro para ella, eso de seguirles el juego a Víctor y a Latis ¿y si no es un juego?¿ pero y si lo es?¿si esto no sale bien?... y muchas más preguntas de arremolinaron en ella durante todo el camino….

Mientas tanto Zagato Keller estaba frente a un gran edificio, nada ostentoso, pero si bien recordaba lo bastante cómodo como para vivir ahí tranquilamente, ya eran varios los años desde que se había mudado, de vez en cuando llegaban a su memoria recuerdos de ese lugar, unos mejores que otros; ahora vivía en un lugar totalmente diferente….

Se dirigía a la que ahora era su casa, leves notas de lo que parecía ser un piano llegaron frágilmente hasta sus oídos, guiado por aquella melodía se dejó envolver en recuerdos, conocía perfectamente ese canción, la memoria no le podía fallar, una y mil veces la había escuchado, como si aquel recuerdo hubiera sido la inspiración para llenar de vida aquella canción….

Luces de bohemia iluminaban  
Al salir de la academia  
Los patosos caminares  
De tus pies desorientados  
A ambos lados de la realidad  
Niña bailarina y yo, detrás.

De tus pantorrillas aceradas  
Yo colgaba mis miradas  
Mientras iba maquinando  
Dónde, cómo, cómo y cuándo  
Se le ataca a una puberta en flor  
Cuesta tanto armarse de valor

Y exclamar con decisión  
¿Me da su hora, por favor?

Y hoy colgado de tu risa  
Soy un loco en la cornisa  
Haciendo equilibrios para Elisa  
De tus pechos diminutos  
Se desbordan los minutos  
Que hacen de las diez  
Una injusticia

Luces de bohemia en cada diente  
Contestaste sonriente  
Tienes un reloj ahí enfrente  
Son las nueve menos veinte  
Y en mi casa cenan a las diez  
¿Por qué no me invitas a un café?

Una vuelta del revés  
Y don Juan fue Doña Inés

Con más ansia que pericia  
Desabrochas mi camisa  
Besos por botones para Elisa  
Y perdido entre tu pelo  
Soy un justo que ha ido al cielo  
Sin haber pisado nunca misa

Luces de bohemia para Elisa  
Luces de bohemia para Elisa

Y hoy colgado de tu risa  
Soy un loco en la cornisa  
Haciendo equilibrios para  
De tus pechos diminutos  
Se desbordan los minutos  
Que hacen de las diez  
Una injusticia

La melodía del piano de fue apagando poco a poco de igual manera que la canción terminaba, era hora de partir, era hora de poner en orden su vida, de terminar con recuerdos si eso era necesario. Llegó a la que ahora llamaba "hogar",muy cerca de la entrada estaban las escaleras para ingresar al piso siguiente, un amplio pasillo que presentaba a los costados diversos cuartos, cocina, sala, comedor, estudio… El crujir del piso de madera era todo lo que se escuchaba y mientras recorría dicho pasillo lo único que podía escuchar eran sus propios pensamientos…

- Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer!!!. ¡¡ No te cases!!... Eso es lo que tienes que hacer… sino estás seguro cancela la boda … Todo, cambiaría todo…-Una y otra vez se repetían en su pensamiento las palabra de Caldina-

Al fondo del pasillo una puerta dirigía a un pequeño jardín, nada extraordinario a decir verdad, una media barda la rodeaba y sobre ella una reja que decoraba a la perfección, se adentró en el, solo había dado unos pocos pasos cuando la figura buscada se hizo presente, El perfil de la chica bañada por los rayos que trataban de sobrevivir al atardecer y una cascada de doradas hebras no se hicieron ajenas a la presencia del intruso…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...No es normal que llegues a esta hora… ¿paso algo?...

- No paso nada… simplemente tenía ganas de llegar temprano…

- Una gran sorpresa la que me has dado… Ven siéntate…

Zagato se sentó junto a Esmeralda, para mirar como poco a poco el día terminaba; se tendió por completo sobre el pasto y miró al cielo, como esperando que por obra de este las respuestas que necesitaba cayeran…

- ¿Qué miras?

- Estoy esperando que salga la primera estrella

- ¿Piensas pedir un deseo?

- Mmmmm…déjame pensar que podría pedir…

- ¿Qué pasa Zagato?...

- No pasa nada…

- Te conozco y se que pasa algo, no me puedes engañar…

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?...-Dijo Zagato aún con la mirada al cielo-

- Claro!! lo que quieras…

- ¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?...

- Dime porque te quieres casar conmigo…

- ¿A qué viene todo esto Zagato?...-Decía Esmeralda mientras se levantaba-

- ………………………..

- ¡¡¡Zagato contéstame!!!... ¿A qué viene todo esto?...

- A que no me quiero casar…

------//////------

Había llegado el día del regreso de Marina, al entrar a su departamento lo encontró aparentemente vacío, estaba exhausta definitivamente había sido más divertido ir que regresar; comenzó a escuchar el sonar de las llaves por detrás de la puerta; lo que encontró fue a Lucy en posesión de dos bolsas de plástico, era evidente que había regresado del super…

- Marina!!!... Pensé que llegarías más tarde….

- Déjame ayudarte… ¿Dónde esta Anaís?

- Mmmmm… debe estar con Paris, ya sabes… con eso de la boda…

Se instalaron en la cocina, mientras depositaban los víveres en las gavetas correspondientes se contaban con detalle lo que había pasado, Marina terminaba de recrear el viaje, mientras Lucy trataba de no pasar por alto las primeras impresiones de lo que había sido la primera salida con Latis y más aún no paraba de preguntar si eso daría resultado, pues con sólo imaginarse que constantemente tendría que hacerlo se moría de los nervios…

- Ya se te pasarán Lucy, ya lo verás, un buen día te vas a dar cuenta que eso de los nervios por ver o estar con Latis va a desaparecer…

- ¿Estas segura?...

- Claro que estoy segura!!!!...

- ¿Tú no sientes nervios cuando sales con Clef?

- Bueno…pero eso es diferente, él no me robó un beso…

- Aja!!! Entonces fuiste tu quien se lo robó!!!!...

- Pues no fue un robo como tal….¡¡¿¿Qué estoy diciendo??!!...

- Jajajajajajajaja…así que por fin lo reconociste…- Dijo divertida Anaís-

- ¡¡Dejen de enredar las cosas!!… no estamos hablando de mi relación con Clef…

- ¿Relación?... pensé que eran amigos…¿No fue eso lo que nos dijo Lucy?...- Anaís había comenzado un divertido interrogatorio-

- Bueno… cuando digo relación me refiero a que somos amigos…

- Pues yo quiero un amigo que me lleve de vacaciones a Brasil…jajajajajaja- Comentó Lucy-

- Y que me componga una canción….-Agregó Anaís-

- Y no olvides el beso Anaís….- Seguía Lucy-

- Puedes justificar lo de tu "amistad" con Clef…¿Cómo justificas lo del beso?...-Arqueando la ceja la ojiverde, mientras las miradas se posaban en Marina-

- Pues….ahhhhh¡¡¡Está bien… ya somos novios!!!...- Dijo Marina al tiempo que su cara tomaba un color carmín-

- ¿Y ahora, como pretendes que quede en el anonimato?...Porque esto no te va a servir mucho…- Enseñando una de las publicaciones de días anteriores, donde efectivamente la fotografía parecía decir más que las palabras que cualquiera pudiese decir-

- Hay que confiar en que el destino me permita vivir esta oportunidad.

- Ahora si Lucy… - Proseguía Anaís- ¿Cómo esta eso de que saliste con Latis…

Lucy contó a detalle cada expresión que el chico había tenido en lo que se podía llamar la primera cita, desde que entró por aquella oficina, hasta que había tomado el taxi para regresar al trabajo, Anaís insistía en que aún no había la seguridad de que ellos (refiriéndose a Víctor y Latis) habían planeado una broma, como sus amigas ya habían dado por hecho y que eso no parecía un plan; Marina explicaba que si se habían tomado la molestia de planear algo como eso, ellas también lo podían hacer, un par de citas para que los "novios" se conocieran no le caerían mal a Latis; si quería una novia, eso mismo iba a tener, el mismo Latis trataría de zafarse de ello y no tendría otra opción que tratar de dejar a Lucy… y aquí venía el truco, por que ella a toda costa trataría de persuadir dicha decisión….

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella conversación, Anaís había aprovechado la hora de comida para encontrarse con Paris, recorrían una pequeña plaza tomados de la mano, sobre ellos no existía alguna prisa, se detenían en los estantes y anaqueles para revisar y admirar la mercancía, fue entonces que toparon con un pequeño stand donde se podían admirar muestras de pasteles, que llamaban la atención de todo aquel que pasara, por aquel decorado extravagante…

- Mira este Anaís…-Pedía atención Paris- Este estaría perfecto para la boda…

- Hablando de boda… No hemos puesto fecha…- Contestaba la prometida-

- ¿Fecha?... pues dime cuando te quieres casar –Prosiguiendo a mirarla dulcemente-… por mí nos casamos ahora mismo...

- ¿¿Qué??...-Anaís no sabía si darle importancia al último comentario o dejarlo pasar como una broma-

- Si… vamos a casarnos ahora mismo… _Ven!!!_...- Tomando de la mano a la chica y jalándola para salir a toda velocidad de aquel lugar-

- ¡¡ Paris!!..¿¿¿ Qué haces???...

- Pues llevándote a TU boda….

Mientras tanto en Wihelmina habían terminado gran parte de la remodelación, sólo faltaban algunos detalles por lo cual Alanis no veía inconveniente de retomar la vida laboral, una vez más Marina y Caldina daban la impresión de estallar en cualquier momento por la carga de trabajo, no habían terminado de hablar con algún agente cuando tenían que confirmar sesiones fotográficas o la prueba de algún modelo; por fin cuando Marina se vio con un rato libre para poder descansar Caldina le informó que alguien la esperaba en su cubículo; se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en el mencionado se encontraba una chica de largo y rubio cabello sujeto en una coleta…

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó Marina-

- Mi nombre es Presea Soshi… la novia de Clef…

Continuara….

_Una disculpa antes que nada, tenía planeado escribir el capítulo para día de reyes… ejem, ejem… pero un fallo técnico me lo impidió… y después se me vinieron unos pendientes de la escuela, así que no lo pude escribir antes….jejejejeje esto se esta poniendo bueno… ¿a qué no?... mmmmm…. No sé que más decirles….jajajajajaja…sólo que disfruten el capítulo…y por supuesto mil gracias por los reviews. _

_Ikari M._


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Mentira**

El día parecía haber comenzado como cualquier otro, la taza de café ya estaba en la mesa del antecomedor, siendo apenas perceptible a la vista los finos hilos de vapor que salían del recipiente, el olor siendo esparcido por el recorrido que hacia ahora en la mano receptora, pasos firmes se escuchaban por los pasillos de la planta baja de la casa, el rechinar de la puerta se hizo presente al ser detectado el tan conocido andar de la bicicleta que anunciaba nada menos que la llegada puntual del diario…

- PUFFFFFFF!!...Salía disparado el café que solo un segundo antes se degustaba, siendo escuchado hasta en el rincón más lejano.

- ¡¡Ráfaga!!...¿No crees que ya estas bastante grandecito como para hacer algo así?... Comenzaba a reprender la chica de piel canela.

- Con semejante noticia no pude evitarlo….- Extendiendo la mano dando vuelta a la primera plana del diario-

No le tomó más de dos segundos a Caldina darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus verdes ojos fueron haciéndose cada vez más grande y era claro que su boca comenzaba a moverse ligeramente tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, al final solo desvió la mirada para toparse con la de su novio…

- ¿Y bien?... Reanudo Ráfaga arqueando una ceja

- Pues… ¿qué quieres que diga?... Estoy igual de sorprendida que tu…

Tomó su bolso y con la plena intención de salir a toda velocidad de su residencia se limitó a besar tiernamente la mejilla del chico, que releía una y otra vez el diario para cerciorarse de que no había leído mal…

- Ahhhh y por favor antes de irte asegúrate de dejar limpio…mmmm… eso….-señalando el lugar donde minutos antes había estallado el café- …nos vemos cariño!!.

- A-ja…-Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzara a caminar-

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos -¿De verdad había leído bien? … Espero no estarlo soñando…- se repetía para si mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que simplemente no se podía ocultar; fue en ese momento que un auto se emparejó hasta donde estaba la chica, sin pensarlo subió a este …

- Buenos días!!...

- Buenos días…

- ¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?...-Comenzó alegremente Caldina-

- La verdad si… necesito que canceles el desayuno de las 9:00… no, mejor pásalo para medio día…

- Jajajajajajajaja…

- No le veo la gracias a lo que acabo de pedirte…

- Me temo que no me refería a eso…y un desayuno ¿a medio día?... eso ya no es desayuno!!…

- Bueno lo que sea!! Necesito que sea a medio día…

- Ohhh vamos Alanis!! No me puedes decir que no lo sabes!!...

- Claro que lo se!!...-El tono de Alanis se volvía cada vez más fuerte- La noticia esta por todos lados… imposible sería que alguien a estas alturas no lo supiera!! Pero no tengo nada que opinar y eso pone fin a esta conversación.

La conversación se fue desviando hacia temas de trabajo y uno que otro asunto sin trascendencia aparente, el final del recorrido había llegado, una vez más el papel de amigas era reemplazado por el de jefa y empleada; salieron del auto dirigiéndose a toda prisa al piso correspondiente, caminaban sin decir palabra alguna y cuando se vieron ya en pasillos más que conocidos la figura de una chica se fue emparejando a ellas…

- Buenos días Alanis… Aquí esta la agenda de hoy …

- Haz lo que te pedí Caldina… - Ordenaba mientras volvía su atención de nuevo a Marina-

- Llamó Sarah Reeves y Nelly Doretti para confirmar la cena del viernes… los periódicos están sobre tu escritorio (Alanis tenía la costumbre de leer más de dos, costumbre que cierta personita le había dejado) y te esperan en tu oficina…

- ¿A esta hora?... – Refunfuñó- ¿No he sido clara al decirte que no programes citas tan temprano?...

- Pues de hecho no es una cita como tal, simplemente llegó…

- ¿Y quién se supone tan importante como para que lo atienda a esta hora?

Al abrir la puerta Alanis paró en seco al identificar de quien se trataba la visita, aunque a decir verdad su expresión no cambió, no hubo una cara de sorpresa, ni mucho menos de duda, giró hacia sus asistentes quienes se miraban una a la otra, comenzando a ordenar…

- Las dos… fuera… Caldina haz lo que te pedí y Ryuzaky ve por los reportes de los agentes …- Cerrando la puerta tras de si y comenzando a dirigirse al escritorio-

El silencio se apoderó de la situación, definitivamente Alanis nunca, ni siquiera en sueños, hubiese supuesto una visita como la que tenía en ese momento, no sabía con exactitud que clase de asunto tenía que tratar con aquella persona pues desde su punto de vista simplemente era imposible que tuvieran conversación en común… aunque más tarde se daría cuanta que estaba equivocada.

Recorrió las cortinas de aquel ventanal para que la luz pudiera entrar y se quedó parada unos minutos mirando hacia la calle, los autos transitando por aquella avenida, el pasar de un lado a otro de las personas; se incorporó de nuevo a la realidad y se dispuso a sentarse en el escritorio comenzando sus dedos a hojear velozmente las paginas aún dobladas de los diarios…

- ¿Quieres un café?... –Atinó torpemente a decir-...

- N…No… tu asistente me atendió hace un rato… me trajo un té…-

Definitivamente llevaba ya un buen rato ahí, pues al ponerse a examinar la anfitriona aquella taza se pudo percatar que estaba intacta…el filtro que guardaba celosamente la manzanilla aún permanecía en la taza y poco a poco el fino hilo iba humedeciéndose, los dos bloquecitos de azúcar que se encontraban en el costado del recipiente estaban íntegros y no había señas del calor de la bebida, el vapor, señal de la temperatura del agua, no existía lo que indicaba que para ese entonces ya estaba frío…

- Bueno yo creo que debería comenzar por disculparme contigo y darte la razón por la que hoy estoy aquí…

- ¿Disculparte?

- Reconozco que la forma en que comencé mi relación no fue la mejor, no debí de haber actuado tan aceleradamente lo mejor era dar tiempo y espacio a que…bueno…tú entiendes….

- A mi no me corresponde decir si estuvo bien o mal su relación y permíteme decirte que si la razón de tu visita es por esto…-Tomando una de las hojas y orillándola hacia la visita- … Nada de esto es de mi incumbencia y mucho menos soy participe…

- Te equivocas Alanis…- Dirigiendo la mirada al encabezado de la hoja – Me temo que quieras o no siempre fuiste participe…

- ¡¡ Cómo que quiera o no??...-tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse y no írsele encima- En ningún momento hice o dije algo contra su relación o contra ustedes, lo que hicieran me iba y me venia… que te quede claro que no me importaba, ni me importa…

- Lo se Alanis… ¿tu crees que después de aquel incidente no me sentía la peor persona?...

- ¡¡Pues no lo pareció!!... Tardé más en irme que en lo que ya estabas planeando tu boda Esmeralda!!

- Alanis no me puedes reprochar por amar a un hombre…- Comenzando a llorar la ojiverde-

- Sino te estoy reprochando por amar a un hombre… te reprocho el no respetar la relación que aquel hombre tenía!!... eso es lo que te reprocho!!... ¡¡ Vienes a disculparte?!...¡¡Me crees estupida?!

- Noooo… Entiéndeme Alanis me enamoré de Zagato no lo pude evitar!!

- ¿¿Entenderte??...¡¿Tu me entendiste cuando te metiste en mi relación con él?!...

- Se que estuvo mal y lo reconozco… esto es la consecuencia de lo que te hice!! – Señalando el periódico que tenía frente a si-… pero al final lo volvería a hacer… ¿sabes por qué?...¡¡Porque amo a Zagato!!

- ¡¡Eso es lo que tenías que decirme??... A mi no me interesa cuanto lo ames o no…

- ¡¡ Pero si debería importarte que a pesar de que Zagato es lo que más amo….el no me ama!!

- …………………. – Alanis se quedó en silencio, esto último había provocado que su semblante cambiara, fijó una mirada de asombro en Esmeralda-

- Escuchaste bien… el no me ama…-Llorando aún más-… ¿Dices que no fuiste participe en nuestra relación?... pues piénsalo mejor…

- Y lo sigo sustentando… nada tengo que ver…nada…

- Fuiste una sombra en la relación… era evidente cuando Zagato pensaba en ti, su cara se llenaba de brillo… un brillo que nunca tuvo conmigo…cuando lo conocí sonreía plenamente y cuando estaba conmigo… lo más que se paresia a una sonrisa era una mueca… nada más….

- Suficiente…

- No, déjame terminar…. El nunca dejó de amarte, lo veía día con día en aquellos ojos… yo misma me engañaba y cerraba mis ojos a la verdad, ¿por qué siguió tanto tiempo a mi lado?... la verdad no lo se… tal vez miedo a enfrentar una realidad o el evitarme una pena…

- Esmeralda… para….

- El trataba de ocultarlo… pero varias veces lo sorprendí hablando con alguien… hablaban de ti… él se comunicaba para saber… ¿cómo estabas?, ¿si tenías algún problema?...

- ¡¡Cómo dices?!...-La impresión de Alanis hizo que levantara la mirada que desde hace un rato mantenía caída-

- Si… hablaba con tu asistente… con Caldina… hablaba exclusivamente para saber de ti…

- No más…. Te pido que salgas de mi oficina…. –Comenzando a levantarse del escritorio-

- Viví muchos años en un mundo que no existió Alanis… una _mentira_ que yo misma me invente…pero tarde o temprano se tenía que acabar… te pido que…

- ¡¡No me pidas nada!!... no estas en posición de pedir

- Una vez más… te pido me disculpes Alanis…

La puerta se cerró dejando a una Alanis pasmada por lo que había pasado… su mano comenzó a temblar sin control alguno, su cuerpo fue sintiéndose cada vez más frágil, sentándose de nuevo en aquel sillón giró una vez hacia el ventanal… su mirada perdida a la nada mientras sus uñas iban siendo encajadas una y otra vez sobre el cuero de aquel mueble.

Mientras tanto las chicas permanecían fuera de la oficina, siendo testigos de cómo Esmeralda salía e inclinándose ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento se retiraba de aquel lugar, ninguna de las dos tenía la menor idea de que había pasado adentro, seguían esperando que saliera Alanis para cerciorase que todo estaba bien, pero aquello no ocurrió.

Pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos desde que aquella visitante se había retirado y había dejado a la chica en un estado de inconciencia, volteó a ver uno de los cajones del escritorio y se dirigió a él, sacó una pequeña caja, la abrió deposito ahí la eterna gargantilla con aquella piedra color violeta, se levantó de golpe y salió de la oficina…

Caldina y Marina aún se mantenían en el mismo lugar, ninguna se movía; Caldina aparentemente miraba el monitor de la computadora sin prestarle el mínimo de atención y Marina sentada frente a ella aún con la libreta en mano golpeando armoniosamente con la punta del lápiz y la mirada baja; al escuchar el abrir de la puerta las dos se incorporaron lo más rápido posible…

- ¡¡Deshazte de esto!!...- Dando a Marina la caja -

- ¡¡Y tú!!... – Dirigiéndose a continuación a Caldina- ¡¡ La próxima vez que hables con Zagato te despido!!... –Cerrando una vez más la puerta-

Aparentemente Alanis seguía siendo la misma de siempre, Marina no tuvo ni siquiera que preguntar, pues sabía perfectamente de los encuentros de su amiga con el que una vez fuera el novio de su jefa, pero lo que parecía inquietar a Caldina era la caja que la ojiazul llevaba en las manos.

- ¿Qué hago con esto?...-Se decidió a preguntar Marina-

- Pues deshazte de el…

- Caldina... ¿tú sabes lo que contiene esta caja verdad?

- ¿De verdad quieres saber lo que tiene esa caja?...

- Bueno…llámame curiosa pero no lo puedo evitar, desde que trabajo aquí se de la existencia de esta caja, pero no de su contenido…

Caldina se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a caminar haciendo una seña a Marina para que la siguiera, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al cubículo de la más chica, se aseguraron de cerrar perfectamente la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlas…

- Ábrela… descubre lo que hay dentro…

Marina dudo un momento si abrirla o no, pero al final lo hizo, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la gargantilla y al fijar su mirada de nuevo a la caja un montón de sobres acomodados perfectamente asomaban…

- Bueno….- comenzando la chica de piel canela- … esa gargantilla se la dio Zagato cuando decidieron irse a vivir juntos…jajajajajaja… imagínate la sorpresa que se llevó Alanis cuando abrió la caja y no solo encontró esta lindura de joya… sino también una llave con la dirección… la dirección de su nuevo departamento…jajajajajaja… aún recuerdo que me llamó a media noche para contarme que estaba parada en el lugar más importante para ella en ese momento….

- Es por eso que rara vez se la quitaba…

- A falta de un anillo de bodas…

- Pero no crees que es algo enfermo el hecho de que ella aún la portara después de… bueno… de que terminara su relación…

- Te voy a decir un secreto… esa gargantilla la traía puesta el día que terminaron… esa gargantilla representó la firmeza de su decisión… pasara lo que pasara no volvería a cometer el mismo error…

- ¿Error?

- Si, error… ella dice que el amar a Zagato como lo amó fue su error…que se hubiera podido evitar tanta pena… si me lo preguntas yo creo que esta equivocada.

- Yo creo que aún lo ama…

- No lo creas… así es….

Marina prosiguió la exploración de aquella caja, era el turno de los sobres, al azar tomo uno y comenzó a desdoblar cuidadosamente, comenzando una lectura sólo para ella…

_Tus manos son mi caricia, mis acordes cotidianos; te quiero porque tus manos trabajan por la justicia Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo y en la calle codo a codo somos mucho más que dos. _

_Tus ojos son mi conjuro contra la mala jornada, te quiero por tu mirada que mira y siembra futuro. Tu boca que es tuya y mía, tu boca no se equivoca, te quiero porque tu boca sabe gritar rebeldía _

_Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo y en la calle codo a codo somos mucho más que dos. _

_Y por tu rostro sincero y tu paso vagabundo y tu llanto por el mundo; porque sos pueblo te quiero y porque amor no es aureola ni cándida moraleja y porque somos pareja que sabe que no está sola._

_Te quiero en mi paraíso, es decir que en mi país la gente viva feliz  
aunque no tenga permiso. Si te quiero es porque sos mi amor mi cómplice y todo y en la calle codo a codo somos mucho más que dos._

- ¡¡Esto es una carta!!

- Y no sólo es una… todo eso son carta... esas cartas guardan cada etapa de la relación, cada disgusto, cada reconciliación…uyyyyy si esas cartas hablaran te aseguro que dirían más de lo que tienen escrito.

- ¿Hace cuánto que se conocen tú y Alanis?

- Jajajajajaja… lo suficiente como para decirte que algo planea hacer, deshacerse de la gargantilla y de las cartas tal vez no sea buena señal…

Terminando de decir esto Caldina se levantó y salió de aquel lugar, no tenía más nada que hacer aquí, Marina prosiguió con la lectura de un gran numero de cartas contenidas en la caja, efectivamente su amiga no mentía, eran todo tipo de cartas, declaraciones, desamores, reconciliaciones, sueños y un montón de cosas, definitivamente no podía deshacerse de todo eso, no podía deshacerse de todo una historia; en vez de seguir la orden cerró de nuevo la caja y la deposito en su bolso, ahora le tocaba a ella custodiar aquellos recuerdos.

Por fin había llegado a casa, como era costumbre depositó las llaves y el bolso en el recibidor, se quitó los tacones y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, percibió que la contestadora anunciaba con reiterada insistencia en la luz rojiza que emitía la existencia de los mensajes del día, dudó por un momento pero instintivamente su dedo índice presionó la tecla correspondiente, comenzando en ese momento a girar la cinta…

- Mensaje 1… Mmmmm… ¿Marina, estas ahí?...bueno supongo que no, solo quería informarte que tu padre planea un viaje a Suiza y se le ocurrió que podríamos viajar todos, llámalo algo así como vacaciones familiares…Espero tu llamada….ahhhh por cierto creo que tu celular no sirve…

- ¿Mis padres qué pensaran?... ¿que me la paso todo el día sentada haciendo nada?… definitivamente vacaciones en este momento…ni soñarlas!!

- Mensaje 2:…. Marina!!... Paris enloqueció!!... No conforme con su "maravillosa" idea de hace unos días, la cual afortunadamente al llegar al Registro se dio cuenta que no era tan fácil como llegar y casarse… ahora se le ha ocurrido que nos vayamos a las vegas!!... Tengo que hacer que desista de esas locuras… por lo que comprenderás que no podré llegar temprano… te quise llamar al celular y no da tono…

- Ese par!!….jajajajaja… ¿casarse en las vegas?...¿qué se sienten?...¿estrellas de hollywood?...- Sonriendo pícaramente, no podía negar que Paris podía ser muy ingenioso-

- Mensaje 3:….Señorita Ryuzaky la llamo para comunicarle que….se acaba de ganar un auto!!...jajajajajajaja…. no, no es verdad; disculpa Marina, no pude aguantarme la broma…. –Reconociendo la voz de Geo- …la documentación que mandaron hoy llegó incompleta, espero que este mañana temprano en mi escritorio. Quise comunicarme antes pero ya no estabas en la agencia y no te he podido localizar por el celular….

- ¿Incompletos?...No puede ser… tendré que llegar mañana temprano a la agencia para llevarlos yo misma…Alanis tiene razón, si quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo tu misma…

- Mensaje 4:………..- No había mensaje, únicamente se escuchaba el ruido del auricular emisor siendo colgado-

Marina no tomo con mucha importancia el que no hubieran dejado un mensaje, suponía de quien era o mejor dicho, quien había desistido y como si su pensamiento lo hubiese invocado se escucho el golpear de la puerta, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pues a pesar de que contaba con un timbre para anunciar la llegada de los visitantes, la única persona que hacía caso omiso de él y seguía llamando de la forma tradicional para anunciarse se encontraba en el pasillo…. Toc, toc, toc….

- Marina tenemos que hablar!!... –Se escuchaba tenuemente la voz del chico-

- ¡¡Qué haces aquí?!... ¡¡No te ha quedado claro?!... ¡¡No te quiero ver!!... - Marina estaba parada frente a la puerta sin intención de abrirla-

- Por favor…tenemos que hablar…- Escuchando un leve golpe sobre la puerta, señal de que la frente del chico se había posado sobre ella-

- ¡¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!!...

- Marina yo….

- ¡¡No te atrevas a decirlo!!...

- ¡¡ Tenemos que hablar!! …¡¡Y tu lo sabes!!...- Fue lo último que escuchó la chica antes de que Clef golpeara con su puño la puerta-

Marina permaneció unos minutos aún frente a la puerta, quería estas segura de que Clef se había ido, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, incluso creía que podía escucharse por toda la estancia, se recargó de espaldas sobre la pared antes de dejar que la gravedad la jalara hacia el piso, juntó sus piernas y abrazándose a sus rodillas comenzó a llorar…

Flash Back

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –Preguntó Marina-

- Mi nombre es Presea Soshi… la novia de Clef…

- ¿Perdón?...-Marina creyó por un momento que había escuchado mal-

- Se que te sorprenderá, pero así es, Clef y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo y….

Presea no pudo completar la oración pues en ese momento entraba Clef con una gran sonrisa y con lo que parecía paquetes de comida rápida…

- ¡¡Sorpresa!!... vine a co…mer….-La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver a Presea ahí- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

- ¡¡Claro que es una sorpresa… y esperó una explicación!!...-Reclamaba Marina-

- Vine a decirle a esta chica que te has estado burlando de ella… eso es lo que estoy haciendo aquí…-Contestaba tranquilamente la rubia-

- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decir semejante mentira?!...-Clef tomaba del brazo a Presea obligándola a levantarse de su asiento-

- ¿Mentira?... Niega que hemos estado saliendo… anda niégalo…

- Claro que lo niego…. Hasta donde yo recuerdo dijiste que querías un tiempo…

- Y era precisamente eso… quería tiempo… no recuerdo que en algún momento hayamos terminado…

- No me vengas con eso ahora!!... el que me pidas tiempo es sinónimo que de terminamos…o al menos tu lo equiparas a eso…

- ¿Yo?...¿Yo fui la que deje a mi pareja para enredarme con el primer chico que vi?..

Marina se encontraba en silencio, siendo testigo de todo aquello, estaba más que claro que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como habían quedado con "el tiempo" que había pedido Presea, y era precisamente este mal entendido lo que la hacia ser la tercera en aquella relación….

- No te quiero recordar cuantas veces lo has hecho….-Decía irónicamente Clef- Nada tienes que estar haciendo aquí…

- Claro que tengo mucho a que venir… quería dejarle claro a Marina que digas lo que digas sabes que tienes una relación, que ella no es la primera ni la última que desfilará por tus excéntricos viajes…

Presea fue jalada y echada literalmente fuera del cubículo por aquel chico, al cerrar la puerta y volver la mirada hacia Marina, se encontró a una chica conmocionada por lo que minutos antes había sucedido…

- ¿Marina estas bien?...-Un preocupado Clef se acercaba lentamente a la chica-

- ¡¡Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?!... ¡¡Acabo de enterarme que tienes novia!!...

- ¡¡No creerás lo que dijo Presea verdad?!...

- ¡¡Qué quieres que crea?!... vienen una completa desconocida, entras y en menos de un minuto soy testigo de una pelea… ¡¡de una pelea de amantes!! … en la cual me enteró que soy la tercera en esa relación….

- No, no es así… es verdad que salí un tiempo con Presea…

- Pues no parece que fuera solo un tiempo….

- Ok, salí bastante tiempo con ella… pero nuestra relación fue muy inconstante, llegó un tiempo en el que no sabíamos como estábamos parados…

- ¡¡Cómo ahora no?!... Ella dice que siguen siendo novios y tú dices lo contrario…

- No es la primera vez que me pedía "un tiempo"…ella se iba y salía con otros y de repente regresaba…

- ¡¡Si sabias que regresaba…¿Por qué me buscaste?!...

- Porque regresaba después de meses...meses!!... volvíamos a salir y bueno… todo sucedía de nuevo…Pero esta vez era diferente…no tenía la intención de regresar con ella…

- Al final fuiste como los demás Clef!!... Solo saliste conmigo por ser hija de Albert Ryuzaky… solo querías ser una estrella de rock…. Alardeando de tu nueva conquista!!

- ¡¡Qué?!...¡¡Noooo!!... No me interesa quien sea tu padre o con que tipo de niños ricos te hayas involucrado antes para pensar eso… ¡¡Me interesas tu Marina!!... Al parecer no es el mejor momento para seguir hablando… Nos vemos cuando los dos tengamos la cabeza más fría para poder hablar…Te llamo después - Y diciendo esto Clef salió del lugar sin siquiera mirar a la chica-

- No te molestes…-Dijo entre dientes la chica-… para mi esta conversación esta más que terminada….-Y terminado de decir esto destrozó el celular estampándolo contra la pared-

Los días siguientes Marina cayó en una depresión, se le veía distraída y ausente, no tenía ánimo de salir y era claro que las lagrimas eran derramadas constantemente, pues sus ojos se veían rojos e hinchados; sus amigas al ver la situación que estaba atravesando trataron de animarla lo más posible, pero fue inútil, lo único que parecía distraerla y mantenerla en este mundo era el trabajo. Incluso se habían cancelado las salidas de los martes.

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que Presea y él fueran pareja…mmmm… sabía que ella salía con alguien pero no imagine que fuera él….

- ¿Lucy a que viene ese comentario?... Creo que ya quedó más que claro que son pareja…

Lucy y Anaís decidieron que se quedarían el departamento con la ojiazul, mientras superaba este estado en el que se encontraba, para ellas era necesario que Clef y Marina se sentaran a platicar, pero también conocían a la perfección a la chica y sabían y la terquedad era algo que la caracterizaba. No se le veía mucho por el departamento, era como si se tratara de una sombra, salía más temprano de lo habitual de la residencia y sus retornos eran cada vez más tarde, si las chicas corrían con la suerte de estar aún despiertas al momento de su llegada, el único contacto que tenían de ella era un –Buenas Noches- y se encerraba inmediatamente en su habitación. Las llamadas al celular nunca entraban; Marina aún no les decía lo que había hecho con aquel aparato.

Anaís había hecho gran amistad con Nova, el representante de Clef, en alguna ocasión se reunió con él y le comento absolutamente todo lo anterior, tratando de conseguir que el por su parte convenciera a Clef de que no podían aplazar más su conversación pendiente; para sorpresa de la chica Nova le informó que Clef no la estaba pasando mejor, no salía de su departamento, era casi imposible comunicarse con él y ni que decir de ser recibido, incluso mencionó que cada día lo veía más pálido, no tenía interés en el trabajo, había cancelado entrevistas y había una gran posibilidad de cancelar también la gira; lo único que parecía interesarle era el comunicarse con la chica, lo cual veía sin éxito.

- De verdad Anaís… temo que un día haga una tontería…

Fin de Flash Back

Anaís entró al departamento, lo primero que vio fueron las cosas de Marina en el recibidor, comenzando a caminar en busca de la chica, al parecer era su día de suerte, pues el primer lugar que se le ocurrió revisar fue la habitación la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba con la puerta abierta, señal obvia de que esta vez no había llegado a refugiarse en esas cuatro paredes; regresó una vez más a la sala y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, Anaís comenzaba a preocuparse no se escuchaba ruido alguno y al entrar a la cocina pudo identificar la figura buscada, recargada sobre la barra completamente dormida, se podía observar en uno de sus costados una taza con una bolsita de té… aún estaba caliente, la chica se acercó un poco más a aquella figura, parecía que cada día se iba evaporando un poco…

- ¿Marina?... Ya llegue…-Dijo suavemente Lucy-

- Mmmmm…- Fue la respuesta de una somnolienta Marina-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?...

- Necesito… un nuevo… celular….- La ojiverde no entendió el comentario y lo atribuyó a que tal vez su amiga estaría soñando-

- ¿Para qué quieres un nuevo celular?... tu ya tienes uno …-Dijo divertida-

- No….No….tengo… lo tiré a la… basura…

- Así que esa es la razón por la que no nos podemos comunicar contigo fuera de la agencia…- Ahora tenía sentido el comentario-

Marina se fue incorporando poco a poco y mientras levantaba su rostro Lucy pudo percatarse que una vez más sus ojos hacían evidente el llanto del que habían sido protagonistas…

- No puedo Anaís….

- No puedes... ¿qué es lo que no puedes?...

- Hablar con Clef…. Ni siquiera puedo verlo…

- Así que por fin vino a verte….bueno yo creo que cuando estés lista podrás hablar con él…

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que será eso?... – La mirada de Marina comenzaba a escapar una vez más pequeñas lagrimas-

- Mmmmm….-secando las mejillas de la otra- Creo que eso es algo que solo tu puedes decidir…

- No tengo fuerzas…. –Abrazándose a la chica -

- Lo único que puedo decir es que no puedes seguir así Marina…mírate… ¿Dónde esta esa chica alegre? ¿Dónde esta la persona que dice que no hay que rendirse?...

- Desapareció… desapareció cuando Clef me hizo esto…

- Te voy a dar un mal consejo… así que escúchame muy bien… ni a ti ni a mi nos consta que tipo de relación tenían esos dos… hay momentos en que hay que dejar de pensar con la cabeza y comenzar a hacerlo con lo que menos crees… con el corazón….Es hora de que decidas que verdad es la que vas a aceptar… la que te han venido a contar o la que viviste durante estos meses…

La sala estaba repleta, murmullos lejanos se escuchaban de vez en cuando; una vez más estaba sentada viendo la misma historia; un tipo común y corriente que no tiene mucho que perder se ve involucrado en diversos acontecimientos, resultando éste la única persona que puede salvar a la humanidad de la catástrofe que se avecina; una, dos, tres explosiones y milagrosamente el protagonista sale ileso, es más ni un mísero rasguño….

La chica comenzaba a verse inquieta y no era precisamente por los acontecimientos que presentaba aquella pantalla, miraba constantemente a su acompañante esperanzada a que esta vez su atención se volcara en ella, pero aparentemente nada paso… volvió su vista una vez más al frente, pensando que no era necesario usar mucho la imaginación para suponer el final de la película…todos eran iguales; en ese momento su acompañante sin quitar ni un momento la mirada de enfrente se inclino para quedar a una altura prudente para que la chica lo escuchara.

- ¿Pasa algo Lucy?...-Inicio Latis-

- La verdad si…hay algo que necesito decir…

- ¿No te gusta la película verdad?...- Miró en un plan cómplice el chico-

- ¡¿Ehhh?!...No, no es eso…no exactamente… es…-La chica fue silenciada por un tierno beso-

Sin decir una palabra más Latis volvió de nuevo a enfocar toda su atención en aquella historia, el tiempo pasó más lento después de aquella acción, al final la chica tenía razón, la imaginación de quien fuera el escritor de aquel guión no era la gran cosa; de nuevo el chico ordinario termina salvando al mundo e incluso al final la chica que aparentemente nunca lo volteo a ver… resultaba enamorada de él desde el principio!!, una vez más podían dormir tranquilo y el mundo estaría ajenos a lo sucedido.

- Baaaa!!... Te puedo mencionar por lo menos 10 películas que usan el mismo argumento….-Sentenció Lucy al prenderse de nuevo las luces de la sala-

- Dices eso porque no te gustó la película…

- Noooo…digo eso porque es la verdad!!...

La tarde estaba perfecta, Latis había citado desde temprano a la chica, era lo que necesitaban, un fin de semana sin la prisa de verse una o dos horas por el hecho mismo de tener que regresar a sus respectivos trabajos; las horas pasaban y ellos no tenían prisa alguna por despedirse. Un buen desayuno, un breve paseo al Museo, una película que para nada había gustado a la novia… habían sido las actividades de estos dos, pero aún faltaba algo más…

- No creas que se me ha olvidado…-Reinició el chico-

- Pues parece que a la que se le olvido fue a otra….jajajajaja… ¿Qué se supone que no olvidaste?...

- Ya veras….-Entrelazando las manos con la menor-

Latis condujo el auto aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, mientras la chica se preguntaba cual sería la siguiente parada, fue entonces que se detuvo y apagó el auto, anunciando que habían llegado; sin esperar más Lucy salió solo para llenarse de alegría al darse cuenta en donde estaba, comenzando a brincar alrededor se su novio con la emoción misma de una niña…

- ¡¡Una feria!!...¡¡Me trajiste a una feria!!...

El chico había aprendido en poco tiempo que las cosas más simples eran lo que más hacían feliz a su novia, con ella no funcionaban las comidas en lugares costosos o grandes eventos sociales a cuales llevarla, ni mucho menos regalos abundantes… ella era feliz estando en casa o en un lugar como en el cual estaban en ese momento. Y de verdad no se había equivocado iban y venían de un juego a otro, Lucy aún no se subía a uno cuando ya estaba pensando cual sería el siguiente.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse para dar paso a la llegada de la noche, las luces de los juegos mecánicos comenzaron a prenderse uno a uno, al igual que las de los puestos de dulces y uno que otro juego de destreza, la feria completa se llenó de mil colores. En una mano la chica cargaba lo que parecía ser un conejo blanco de peluche, regordete y de largas orejas…o al menos eso era lo que parecía… un conejo y en la otra sostenía la mano de su novio, caminando entre la multitud hasta que la chica paró…

- No puedo seguir con esto Latis…La verdad es que esto no debió de pasar, estaba enfadada por el acontecimiento del aeropuerto y para vengarme decidí seguirles el juego a ti y a Víctor… el caso es que no se suponía que quisieras salir conmigo…

- ¿Ahh, no?...-Preguntando Latis-

- Noooo… lo obvio era que no quisieras salir conmigo y que al comenzar esto decidieras dar fin…a lo cual… yo me opondría…o algo así… el caso es que todo salió al revés!!...

- Mmmmm….

- Y antes de que otra cosa pase quiero que sepas que estas semanas que llevamos saliendo han sido lo más fantástico, nunca me imagine que pudiera salir contigo; eres todo lo contrario a lo que creía… bueno… eres bastante serio es verdad…pero también eres gentil y noble…

- Si me permites decir algo…- Interrumpía el chico-

- Se que estarás enfadado por lo que acabo de decir… y se que después de esto no querrás más nada… pero por lo menos te he dicho lo que pienso…

- Sólo tengo una pregunta…. ¿Quién dijo que no quería salir contigo? –Arqueando la ceja y abrazando por la cintura a Lucy-…Salir contigo es lo único que he querido desde que te vi por primera vez en el elevador…

Sin pensarlo mucho y poniéndose en puntillas Lucy tomó por el cuello al chico que tenía enfrente y lo besó…durante esos segundos el mundo se quedó congelado, dejaron de escuchar la risa de los niños y el rechinar de los juegos, lo único audible era la respiración del otro; al terminar aquel beso las palabras simplemente salían sobrando, no era necesario decir lo que ya se habían dado a entender…seguirían juntos…

- ¿Latis?...-Preguntó Lucy- … ¿Me compras un algodón de azúcar?...

- Jajajajajaja…claro….

Una vez más entrelazaron sus manos y comenzaron a caminar como si nunca hubieran tenido aquella breve conversación…

El mensajero entró a Autozam no muy convencido de donde estaba realmente la oficina que buscaba, se dirigió hacia la recepción y topándose con la chica que le sonreía preguntó por la oficina principal; la chica lo miró y sin perder la gentileza le pidió se registrará y le indicó el piso al que se tenía que dirigir; el chico tomó el elevador y esperó hasta que las puertas se abrieran dando a conocer el destino, una gran estancia y al final de ésta un escritorio ocupado por lo que el chico supuso era la secretaria; se acercó a ella y sin hacer más alarde de lo necesario entregó el paquete pidiendo la firma para que se corroborara la entrega; la secretaria se quedó un momento indecisa…¿tenía que entregar inmediatamente el paquete?... pues al comenzara a examinarlo no tenía ninguna leyenda de urgente y mucho menos su jefe le había notificado que esperaba correspondencia…no creía muy buena idea interrumpir, mientras tanto la oficina se veía ocupada por dos sujetos, Zagato Keller y Víctor Eagle…

- No veo por qué te quieres mudar, donde vives en estos momentos me parece bastante cómodo….-Aseguraba el mayor de los Keller-

- Tu dices eso porque no vives ahí….-Contestaba el amante de los dulces-… el lugar se ha vuelto molesto…

- Lo que a ti te molesta no es el lugar donde vives…sino la forma en la que lo haces…

- Mira quien lo dice… ¿estas seguro que no te mordiste la lengua Zagato?

- No confundas, una cosa es vivir con tu pareja en un lugar y otra muy distinto tener desfile de "conocidas"…. ¿Sabes qué es lo que te hace falta?

- Ahhh si, ya se lo que va a decir… "sentar cabeza, dedícate a una chica…no puede ser tan malo"…

- Pues aunque te burles… la prueba de eso es mi hermano, desde que sale con aquella chica… ¿cómo dices que se llama?

- Lucy… se llama Lucy…no es posible que no lo puedas recordar… no es un nombre muy difícil ¿sabes?...-Aclaraba burlonamente Víctor-

- Desde que sale con Lucy ha descubierto que no todas las relaciones tienen que ser tan dramáticas como lo fue con Tata…Tu puedes aprender que no tiene nada de malo dejar de tener corazón de condominio….

- Claro!!...Es muy fácil decir eso, ahora yo te pregunto…¿Qué aprendiste de haber vivido e incluso haberte comprometido con Esmeralda y de buenas a primeras terminar con ella?...-El tono se había vuelto retador-

- Bueno… aprendí que por muy doloroso que pueda ser… tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo y no permitir que una mentira se vuelva cada vez más grande hasta el punto de no poder salir de ella…¿Eso apacigua tu curiosidad?...-Terminando con dejo de victoria-

- Si más o menos….

- Pero volviendo a lo tuyo… ¿de verdad no haz considerado tener algo estable?...

- Con la única que me interesa tener algo estable esta enfadada porque algo le inventó la arpía de su hermana y todo parece apuntar que esta saliendo de nuevo con su ex novio… asunto que el que dice ser mi amigo no me quiere decir…

- Jajajajajajajaja…

- Anda!!...síguete riendo de mi!!...

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la secretaría, la cual al final había decidido anunciar la correspondencia que minutos antes había llegado, Zagato pidió que se la entregara; la secretaría entró y salió con la discreción que le caracterizaba dejando en el escritorio el paquete, Víctor lo miró con un poco de duda mientras Zagato lo tomaba y comenzaba a abrirlo…

Ninguno dijo algo mientras Zagato terminaba de desenvolver el paquete, su contenido era una pequeña cajita negra no mayor de 10 centímetros, decorada con un listón dorado, el último obstáculo para poder conocer el contenido…

- ¿Quién te ha mandado eso?...-Curioso el acompañante-

- No lo se… no tiene remitente…

- Y tu abriéndolo como si nada… ¿qué tal si es una bomba? …

- Jajajajajaja… que imaginación la tuya… ¿Quién querría mandarme una bomba?

- Te recuerdo que cancelaste tu compromiso con Esmeralda Ferio… ¿ya sabes…Ferio?

- Te encanta exagerar las cosas…

- Sabes algo…no es que no tenga tacto para estas cosas pero para haber terminado tu compromiso hace unos días se te ve bastante alegre….

- Ya te lo dije… no se puede vivir en una mentira…

Víctor se estiró un poco hacia donde estaba su amigo al darse cuenta que éste quitaba el cordón y abría la cajita, lo primero a la vista era una pequeña nota que Zagato levantó a modo que solo él pudiera leerla, unos segundos después terminó de mirar el contenido… nada menos que un juego de llaves se encontraba descansando sobre la tela aterciopelada que la recibía para que su resplandor pudiera ser percibida por cualquiera…

- Esto es a lo que me refiero…-Tomando las llaves y poniéndolas justo en frente de la cara de Víctor…-…No se puede vivir en una mentira.

Terminando la frase salió de la oficina sin más explicación alguna, lo único que le pidió a Víctor fue que se hiciera cargo de Autozam el resto de la tarde pues no tenía planeado regresar; y quedando sólo en la oficina la curiosidad no se pudo hacer a un lado, tomó la tarjetita y comenzó …

_Saks Fifth Avenue edificio A departamento 15_

O era la su imaginación o de plano se había vuelto loco, pero aquella dirección se le hacía muy conocida, se quedó pensativo un momento… ¿Quién había mandado las llaves? ¿Y por qué era tan importante estar ahí?... No tuvo duda en que era algo de suma importancia como para que su amigo saliera solo momentos después de saber el contenido del paquete y sobre todo notificar que no regresaría a la oficina….

No era raro en ellos salir de vez en cuando, lo que si era raro era que Geo se auto invitara a la tan memorable hora del té de Tatra, puntual como pocas veces estuvo en la oficina de la chica; al entrar se sorprendió que sólo dos tazas adornaran el lugar…

- Una de dos… no me piensas invitar a tu hora del té o de plano llegue muy tarde… -Mirando su reloj-

- Jajajajajajaja… Ni una, ni otra….-Contestó divertida Tatra-…Mi hermana no esta en la ciudad y Anaís…bueno, con eso de la boda pues no tiene mucho tiempo… así que sólo seremos nosotros.

- Por un momento ya me había asustado…

Así comenzó la ceremonia, hablando de todo un poco, del estado en que se encontraban las familias, recordaban anécdotas y sobre todo comentaban divertidos como algunos creían que ellos habían reanudado su relación…

- Si…Tata se encargó de decirle a todos que nosotros estábamos saliendo de nuevo…Imagínate al punto de decirme que de haber tenido algo con Latis como lo que tuvimos nosotros definitivamente hubiera sido muy feliz…

- Eso explica las felicitaciones de algunos compañeros…jajajajajaja

- Bueno yo más que felicitaciones tuve interrogatorios…

- No podemos negarlo Tatra… nuestro ciclo fue único, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos y de verdad me siento honrado de decir que una chica como tu escogió a un chico tan distraído como yo para compartir parte de su vida y me siento aún más feliz de que me hagas participe, a pesar de que nos hemos separado, en los acontecimientos de tu vida…

- Bueno Geo nosotros tenemos muchas cosas en común… tal vez es por eso que nos juntamos no crees…

- Y también creo que fue la razón de que nos separáramos…

- ¿Cómo dices?...

- Piénsalo… esos aspectos en común… hacían que nuestra relación fuera lineal, pocas veces pasaban acontecimientos que nos sacaran del camino… nos veíamos en el otro…considero que una relación debe de tener muchísimos aspectos distintos no solo por parte de uno sino de los dos involucrados….

- Puede que tengas razón…-Tomando un poco del líquido-

- ¿No crees que es hora de que encuentres a ese chico que le de aspectos diferentes a tu vida?...

- Por la forma en que lo dices…parece que ya tienes a alguien en mente….

- Víctor Eagle…-Contestó el de inmediato-

- ¿Bromeas verdad?...

- Tu necesitas a alguien que te saque de tus cabales de vez en cuando y el necesita a alguien que lo mantenga con los pies en la tierra….

Continuará...

_Hola a todos!!...Uyyyyy ahora si que me tardé en actualizar, una disculpa…no…mil disculpas por este retraso; pero para compensarlo les dejó este capítulo que escribí en tiempo record…(bueno yo digo). Qué más? Ahhhh si… ya se acerca el final…desgraciadamente... Ahhhh si.. por si tienen duda de donde sale la carta que puse en el fic…les dejo el dato, es un poema de Mario Benedetti llamado "Te quiero"…Cualquier queja o reclamación…ya saben donde hacerla…Nos vemos!!_

_Ikari M._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 - Tiempo**

El auricular había sido colgado de forma violenta, la silla había quedado de lado para dar paso a un correr desesperado, la respiración agitada era escuchada a través de los pasillos; era necesario llegar lo antes posible al lugar destinado, era urgente dar el mensaje, no importaba en ese momento la interrupción, no importaban las personas que se encontraran. La puerta se abrió de golpe, acaparando en ese momento la mirada de todos los presentes; una mirada en especial hizo dudar a la chica por un momento, la menor de las Arimi desaprobaba la manera en que la secretaria había entrado, y más aún la interrupción de aquella junta de accionistas, Tatra aun de pie frente a todos los integrantes de la junta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta seguida por su hermana….

-¡¡ ¿Me puedes decir que rayos estas haciendo?!...- Más que cuestionar, recriminaba Tata-

- ¡¡Esto no lo voy a permitir!!...Sea lo que sea ¿No podía esperar?...-Susurraba Tatra lo suficiente quedo solo para que ellas tres lo escucharan-

- Lo….lo siento mucho…-Se disculpo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento-… lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que… llamó el joven Yanada… para informar que Víctor Eagle tuvo un accidente….esta en la clínica Amelié Nothomb…

- ¡¡Cómo que esta en el hospital??...¡¡Por qué??...¡¡Qué pasó??...- Retenía Tatra a la chica por los hombros-…

- ¡¡Tatraaaa!!... ¡¡ ¿A dónde vas?!...

- ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo?...

Tatra había abandonado aquella habitación sin importar que los ojos de los presentes estuvieran posados en la escena que protagonizaban las tres chicas; sus pies habían tomado vida y la dirigían a toda velocidad a la salida, sus manos buscaban insistentes entre las bolsas de su saco las llaves del auto, repasaba las vías más rápidas para poder llegar a dicha clínica; pero el agarre de una mano la hizo regresar a la realidad…

- Espera… no te puedes ir así… ¿qué va a pasar con la junta?...

- En estos momentos me interesa más llegar a la clínica que esa dichosa junta. Discúlpame con las accionistas y conclúyela tu… o cancélala… no se, no se… haz lo que quieras…-Tratando de no perder más tiempo y salir-

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

- Tata…no tengo tiempo para esto, ahora si me permites déjame salir…

- ¿Tan importante es Víctor Eagle como para dejarlo todo?...

- No exageres Tata…

- ¡¡No exagero!!... él sólo tiene que llamar y sales corriendo… y eso que no estas interesado en él, no me quiero imaginar como sería si lo estuvieras... -Comenzando a hablar en un tono sarcástico-

- No es el momento para tratar este tema… ¿entiendes?... Te marcó después…- Regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas y saliendo de Cizeta-

Era imposible avanzar más, simplemente no se podía, el transito de aquella ciudad era el caos total, podía ver el cambio de los colores en los semáforos y ella no veía avance alguno, por un momento maldijo la decisión de haber instalado su centro de trabajo en ese ciudad; una vez más el celular comenzaba a sonar siendo ignorado, sabía quien llamaba tan insistentemente, sabía que una nueva llamada perdida se alojaría en la bandeja de llamadas, Tata podía ser algunas veces tan fastidiosa que no le sorprendía y como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento el teléfono móvil comenzó de nuevo su melodía, no pudiendo ignorar más el llamado…

- Hola…

- ¡¡Hasta que te dignas en contestar!!...

- ¿Para eso llamaste?...- Diciendo con un dejo de fastidio-

- No… no llame para eso… llame para decirte que estuvimos a punto de perder uno de los contratos más importantes que tenemos… gracias a tu grandiosa idea de salir corriendo…

- Mmmmmm… ¿Y?...

- ¡¡ ¿Y?!...¡¡ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?!

- ¡¡Si Tata!!... ¡¡ Es todo lo que tengo que decir!!... ¡¡Y si no tienes algo realmente importante que decirme te suplico que dejes de molestarme!!

- ¿Molestarte?...

- Si… molestarme… si fuera otra persona la que estuviera en el hospital te aseguro que no actuarías con esa…falta de humanidad… pero ¡¡claro!!... como se trata de Víctor… las cosas cambian ¿verdad?… tal vez a ti no te interese…¡¡ Pero a mi si!!...

- Tatra…

- ¡¡Noooo!!... ahora me escuchas… ustedes nunca se llevaron bien y lo se, pero resultó que termine en medio de su pleito… y no puede ser que tenga que estar bien con uno a costa de estar mal con el otro…¡¡Estoy fastidiada!!...

- Es verdad que en este pleito te has visto en medio, pero tu sola te pusiste ahí…

- ¿Yo?... te recuerdo que una no podía resolver su propia vida… y el otro no dejaba de pedir explicaciones como si fuera mi marido… ¿ahora dime? ¿Cómo diablos no iba a terminar inmiscuida?...

- Si tan fastidiada estas… en este pleito hay dos salidas… decide…

- ¡¡Ya lo hice!!...- Colgando el teléfono y dando por terminada la conversación-

Por fin pudo llegar a su destino, salió a toda velocidad mirando de un lado hacia el otro tratando de encontrar algo o alguien que le diera seña de la persona que buscaba, largos pasillos se extendían hacia todas direcciones, percatándose que una figura bastante familiar se encontraba justo frente a una máquina de café…

- ¿Geo?...

- Tatra… por fin llegas…-Interrumpiendo por un momento su tarea de depositar las monedas-

- ¿Qué paso?...

- Chocaron… bueno en realidad un auto les chocó por un costado, todo parece indicar que el conductor se pasó uno de los altos… y pues terminó estampándose contra los chicos… Zagato estaba en mi oficina cuando se comunicaron para informarle que Víctor y Latis habían tenido un accidente…

- ¿Están bien?...

- Latis solo se fracturo un brazo y trae collarín, por las lesiones que sufrió en las vértebras cervicales… tiene algunos golpes y cortaduras nada de peligro, pero estamos esperando el reporte de Víctor… se golpeo en la cabeza con el cristal y pues… quedó inconciente…

Tatra se quedó en silencio, estática pudo sentir como Geo la abrazaba y la alentaba, pequeñas gotas fueron saliendo una a una de aquellos ojos claros, la respiración de la chica se entrecortaba, pero en ningún momento el chico deshizo el abrazó, cuando se percato que Tatra ya estaba más tranquila la invitó a pasar a la sala de espera donde los demás aguardaban. Las horas pasaban siendo una eternidad para cada una de las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar, mientras uno no dejaba de ir y venir en su caminar, otro había perdido la cuenta de las tazas de café y un tercero se aferraba a la mano de su novia como si de ello dependiera la salud de su amigo…

- ¿No tenías un compromiso?...-Comentaba vagamente Latis-

- Mmmm….-Se encogía de hombros Lucy-… A estas alturas no creo que haya tal compromiso… Anaís entenderá…

En ese momento hizo acto de presencia de hombre no mayor de cincuenta años, quien traía a la mano diversas hojas de varios colores, las repasaba silenciosamente y dirigió la mirada a los presentes…

- Bueno me supongo que ustedes son los familiares del señor Eagle… ¿Hay algún familiar directo?..- Al tiempo que se hacía la cuestión los presentes se miraban unos a otros-

- Ella…-Contestó Geo-… ella es su esposa…- Un silencio total se hizo en la sala, un silencio cómplice-

- Ya veo, si me permite señora Eagle le explicaré lo que pasa con su esposo…-Invitándola a retirarse tan sólo unos pasos de aquel grupo, ante la mirada confusa de la chica, mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el primero-

- No se preocupe, lo peor ya pasó… las radiografías revelaron que tiene el hombro izquierdo dislocado, presenta hematomas tanto por el impacto como por la misma presión que ejerció el cinturón de seguridad… en cuanto al traumatismo craneal, la tomografía no reveló derrame o coagulo… acaba de despertar y fuera de que esta desorientado… esta en perfecto estado. Aunque es necesario que sepa que las consecuencias vienen posteriormente y podría presentar síntomas de vértigo, trastornos psíquicos y de sueño, disminución de memoria, es por esto que necesitaré estarlo monitoreando constantemente.

Terminando de decir esto pidió a una de las enfermeras que la dirigiera hasta la habitación del paciente, dejándose escuchar los tenues pasos en aquella soledad que representaba el pasillo, pararon frente al numero 240 y la enfermera anuncio a la señora Eagle haciéndola pasar y cerrando tras de si la puerta. Tatra se quedó por un momento parada sin saber que decir o hacer, mientras su mirada examinaba atentamente el cuerpo herido de quien se encontraba frente a ella…

- Si que estoy desorientado…-Comenzó un somnoliento Víctor-… no recuerdo haberme casado contigo…

- ¿De verdad?...mmmm…entonces ya somos dos…-comenzando a sonreír- yo tampoco recuerdo tal compromiso… esta mañana desperté y estaba soltera y justo hace unos minutos descubrí que era la señora Eagle…

- Me gusta como suena… "Señora Eagle"…

- Puede que me acostumbre…

--/--

Varias semanas habían pasado ya desde el incidente entre Marina y Clef, poco a poco el humor de la chica fue regresando, dos motivos estaban presentes en este cambio; el primero era que la boda de una de sus mejores amigas estaba cada vez más cerca y eso conllevaba a la prueba de los vestidos para las damas de honor, la selección de las flores, del menú, de las bebidas y un montón de cosas que no entendía porque tenía que hacer ella precisamente. Anaís no veía la necesidad de contratar un servicio que se encargara de ello si lo podía hacer ella misma; dijo que no cuando se lo sugirió su madre, volvió a negarse cuando la sugerencia salio de Lucy y Marina, incluso cuando el mismo Paris lo comentó… su respuesta era siempre la misma: …No…La ojiverde lo hacía más que nada para mantener ocupada a su amiga y para sorpresa, incluso de la misma Marina, había funcionado; la sonrisa había regresado, el brillo en los ojos azules se había intensificado y su porte se manifestaba una vez más.

Hablando de portes, la que no parecía estar muy bien era Lucy, he aquí el segundo de los motivos, Marina pensaba que la condición en que se encontraba Lucy era por causa suya, todo el tiempo que había estado deprimida Lucy la había cuidado y era lógico que terminará por desmejorar su salud; si ella hacía un esfuerzo por recuperar su estabilidad tanto física como emocional su amiga también lo haría…y sin mencionar que el accidente en el que se había visto involucrado Latis hace unas semanas la había tenido muy estresada.

El elevador subía piso a piso, y en cada abrir y cerrar de sus puertas se podía encontrar a una chica que portaba más cosas que de costumbre; sus compañeros de viaje no sólo era su ya distintivo bolso, en una de sus manos portaba un arreglo floral de geranios blancos, orquídeas, rosas, tulipanes y un montón de flores más que hacían relucir sus colores; abrazaba una carpeta negra lo suficientemente grande como para suponer que era más que una simple agenda y la otra mano portaba las asas de una bolsa plástica, su brazo sostenía varios porta trajes, sin mencionar que trataba de sostener el teléfono móvil difícilmente entre el perfil de su cara y uno de sus hombros…

- Marina… ¿Llamo en mal momento?...

- No diría que es mal momento Caldina, simplemente que es incómodo…

- ¡¡Ohhh estabas con alguien!!...-Decía pícaramente su compañera-

- ¡¡No me refería a ese tipo de incomodidades!!... Con eso de la boda de Anaís tuve que ir a varios lugares y pues…me es difícil sostener este aparatejo…-Refiriéndose al celular-

- Mmmm…necesito que me regreses el cofre de Alanis…

- ¿¿Ehh??...

- Necesito el cofre…

- Si… está bien…el lunes te la entrego…

- La necesito ahora… voy por el a tu casa…

- ¡¿Queee?! ¡¿Ahora?!...

- Si…voy para allá…adiós…-cortando la comunicación-

Marina ya no tuvo tiempo de decir más, como pudo guardo el celular y salio del elevador haciendo una y mil contorciones para poder alojar la llave correctamente; atravesó el marco y con uno de sus pies empujo la puerta para cerrarla...

- Ya fui por los vestidos, compre los zapatos, fui a la florería y traje la carpeta de arreglos… también traje la muestra de las flores…ahhh y por cierto, no olvides poner en agua, porque no pienso regresar por más…¡¡esta todo!!…ahhh vengo muerta…-dejándose caer en un sillón repleto de pequeñas cajas- ¿Y esto?

- Mira lo que me mando Aska … -Comentaba animada Anaís-

- ¿No sabía que fueran muy amigas?...-Examinado una a una las cajas-

- Bueno…nos hemos llamado un par de veces y me pareció una chica muy simpática, además desde que le dije que estaba por casarme me ha mandado un montón de accesorios, aretes, collares…coronas para el velo…

- Mmmm… pues tú también le haz de haber caído muy bien como para mandar algo como esto…-Extendiendo unos aretes-

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?...

- ¿Qué?..

- ¡¡Que son gratis!!...

- ¡¡Siiiiiiii!!...-Tomándose de las manos y comenzando a saltar como dos colegialas-

Revisaron cada una de las cajas, se probaban todo lo que en ellas se encontraba, un sin fin de formas y estilos iban y venían de una mano a otra, encontraron desde lo más conservador, hasta las formas más extrañas de las cuales dudaban que algo así estuviera acorde con una boda…

- A propósito… ¿Dónde esta Lucy?...

- Metida en una de las habitaciones… no se sentía bien… otra vez

- Tengo algo para ella…-Comenzando a hurgar su bolso-

Anáis al reconocer de que trataba aquello que Marina había sacado de su bolsa no pudo resistirlo y trató de ocultar su risa tapando su boca con una de sus manos, comenzando a aclara su garganta para que la risa no escapara…

- No veo cuál es la gracia…

- No… no hay ninguna gracia… simplemente que…

- Simplemente nada…anda…vamos…

Cruzaron la estancia hasta toparse con la sección de las habitaciones, Marina iba delante de una divertida Anaís que trataba de controlar la gracia que le había provocado aquella situación; la ojiazul llamó a la puerta y al instante atendió una Lucy algo pálida, no muy común en alguien como ella…

- ¿Ya fuiste a ver al médico?..-Cuestionó Marina-

- No…no he tenido tiempo…

- Bueno…dado que la visita al médico la haz aplazado…toma…

Acto seguido entrego una caja a Lucy, quien al reconocer de que se trataba la palidez de sus mejillas se fueron tornando carmín, sus ojos se abrieron y las palabras parecían que se habían quedado trabadas en algún punto del camino; Anaís por su parte no pudo más y ahora no era una, sino las dos manos las que ocultaban una risa que escapó por completo en tan sólo segundos…

-Jajajajajajaja…simplemente la cara que me imagine que pondría…jajajajajaja… Marina ¿cómo se te ocurre darle eso así como así?... no era mejor platicarlo primero con ella…jajajajajajajaja

- Ya te dije que no le veo la gracias… además Lucy no tiene 10 años como para andarlo platicando primero…-Comentaba al tiempo que se abría paso por la habitación-

- Bueno…yo… ehhh….-Lucy no sabía por donde empezar-

- ¡¡Anda Lucy!!... no es tan difícil… solo tienes que ir al baño…-Pero más allá de una invitación Marina ya la encaminaba a dicho lugar-

Cerrando la puerta y dispuestas a esperar a la chica de la larga trenza Anaís se sentó en la cama mientras la otra chica se dejaba caer completamente boca arriba, por unos segundos ninguna de las dos dijo palabra alguna, miraban de un lado a otro la habitación cerciorándose de que sólo ellas estaban ahí…

- Jajajajajajajajajaja…-Se escuchó al uníoslo-

- No creí que Lucy fuera a poner esa cara…jajajajajajajaja…

- Te dije que primero se lo hubieras planteado como posibilidad…jajajajajajaja

- No creí necesario hacer eso… ya esta bastante grandecita como para explicárselo ¿no?

- De todas formas creo que exageraste…

- ¿Por qué?...

- No creo que Lucy…

Pero no pudo concluir pues el timbre anunciaba la llegada de un visitante, en ese momento Marina recordó la conversación que minutos antes había tenido con su compañera de trabajo, se levantó inmediatamente y salió a toda velocidad disculpándose con su compañera. Al abrir una chica de mirada risueña la espera con una sonrisa…

- Lamento mucho venir así Marina, pero de verdad es algo importante…

- ¿Importante?…bueno pues pasa Caldina, la verdad ya había olvidado que vendrías…-sonrojándose ligeramente-

- Bueno… en estos momentos tu mentecilla anda en otros lugares… no te culpo…-Tomando asiento en uno de los espacios vacíos que se encontraban entre tantas cajas-

- Disculpa el desorden….mmmm… estoy segura que por aquí estaba…-murmuraba la ojiazul-… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Caldina?

- Claro… lo que quieras

- ¿Para que necesitas esto?...-Entregando el cofre-

- Esto es la diferencia entre lo que fue y lo que puede ser…-Pero al ver que había dejado más confundida que al principio a la primera continuo…- Ahhh yo se mi cuento…Nos vemos…-Saliendo de aquel departamento-

Entró de nuevo a la habitación de origen recibiendo una negativa al preguntar si su compañera ya había salido de aquellas paredes, fue en ese momento que la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a la tercera de la conversación, caminó tan sólo unos cuantos pasos fuera del marco de aquella puerta y miró a sus compañeras, que de igual forma habían posado sus ojos en ella…

- ¿Y bien?...-Preguntó Anaís-…

--/--

En Autozam uno de los hombres más importantes de aquella empresa se encontraba en una pequeña oficina, la ventana estaba completamente abierta; sus brazos descansaban sobre el filo de la misma, había el espacio suficiente como para darse ese lujo y con la menor preocupación sacó un cigarrillo, lo miró por unos instantes dudando si era buena idea encenderlo, comenzando a jugar aquel diminuto cilindro entre los finos dedos; recargo el perfil de su rostro sobre una de sus palmas y comenzó a enfocar todo su atención en uno de los edificios vecinos.

Con la mirada perdida pero sin dejar aquel juego que minutos antes había iniciado su mente comenzó a maquilar un montón de preguntas… la puerta fue abierta dando paso a una segunda figura quien al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos arqueó la ceja y se colocó justo a su lado…

- No sabía que te gustara espiar a las oficinas de enfrente…

- ¿Sabías que esa chica ha estado llamando por teléfono por más de 30 minutos?

- ... Tal vez tenga algo importante que decir…

- O tal vez no tiene nada mejor que hacer…

- Latis deja esto…-Arrebatando el cigarrillo-… tu no fumas, bueno no en la oficina y a todo esto ¿dónde esta Zagato?...No puede ser me ausento tan sólo unos días y aquí todo mundo hace lo que quiere….

- ¿Perdón?...-Contestaba un divertido Latis-…

- Ahhh ya, ya… esta bien… ahora dime ¿dónde esta Zagato?...

- No lo se... no se paró por aquí en toda la tarde

- ¿Lo vez?... te digo que uno no puede irse a descansar unos días porque esto se pone de cabeza…-Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que aún mantenía en la mano el cigarrillo, lo colocó en el filo de sus labios-

- Trae acá…-Recriminó Latis, tirando por la ventana aquel cilindro-

- ¡¡Oyeee!!

- Te recuerdo… no puedes fumar…

La conversación fue tomando diferentes rumbos, ninguno de los dos se despegaba de aquella ventana, era como si aquello fuera un filtro por el cual los problemas y preocupaciones no podían llegar, podían sentir el viento golpeando ligeramente su cara y el jugar de las cortinas que se ondeaban en un ir y venir, no supieron cuanto tiempo habían permanecido en ese estado de desconexión del mundo, parecía que aquel accidente de tan sólo unos cuantos días los había hecho redefinirse a sí mismos, hacer cambios a su vida que no creyeron poder hacer .

Una melodía comenzó a invadir el lugar interrumpiendo la plática, el chico atendió la llamada al identificar quien era la personita que llamaba a esas horas, ninguno de los dos cambio la postura en que se encontraban, aún permanecían en la ventana fijando su atención a cualquier punto, la única diferencia era que uno de ellos estaba por comenzar una conversación con la persona más importante para él, el segundo chico se quedó aún en aquella ventana, sin decir ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa Lucy?... ¿Hay algún problema?...

- ¿Problema?...no… creo que no…

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno…pues…es que…bueno…este…-Sonreía divertido mientras escuchaba a dos vocecillas- Anda Lucy… anda…ya dile

- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Cualquier cosa

- Ufffff…-Suspiro- Latis… estoy embarazada….

- ¡¡ ¿Queeeee?!...

Víctor se percató que el semblante le había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su amigo, la mano con que sostenía el teléfono móvil temblaba ligeramente, algo en esa conversación lo había puesto nervioso.

- ¡¡Qué estas diciendo?!...

- Bueno… aún no estoy cien por ciento segura….

- Voy para allá…

- No creo que sea necesario...

- Dije que voy para allá…

Se incorporó completamente al terminar la conversación, Víctor aún veía a Latis tratando de que le diera una explicación por el cambio de semblante de hace tan solo unos minutos, el joven de la mirada obscura al percatarse que la duda intrigaba a su amigo sonrió haciéndole ve que eran excelentes noticias…

- ¿Ya me vas a decir?... ¿o lo voy a tener que adivinar?...-Mencionaba Víctor-

- No te lo puedo decir hasta que este seguro…-Regresando a la seriedad de siempre-

- ¿Qué?... ¿Ya te vas?...-Preguntaba al darse cuenta que su amigo se encaminaba hacia la salida-

- Tengo que estar seguro…-Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que la puerta se cerrara-

Sabía que no era algo para preocuparse, Latis y él se conocían de hacia ya bastante tiempo, uno conocía a la perfección al otro y por la reacción que había tenido suponía que eran buenas noticias; aunque ese acontecer le hizo recordar que años atrás había visto la misma expresión en su rostro, recuerdos que se remontaban al tiempo en que su mejor amigo y Tata habían estado comprometidos. Su cavilar se vio interrumpido al sentir la presencia de alguien ajeno a ese lugar…

- Si buscas a Latis… "no" lamento decirte que se acaba de ir….-Moviendo la mano en seña de que se podía ir-

- No es a Latis a quien busco…-Contesto Tata haciendo caso omiso a la seña- … de hecho, por increíble que parezca… vengo a buscarte a ti…

- Me suponía que un día de estos vendrías a echarme la culpa por la discusión que tuviste con tu hermana…-Comenzando a sentarse en uno de los sillones- Y de una vez te digo…

- ¡¡Si te callaras y me escucharas… sabrías porque estoy aquí…!!

- Ni se nota que te falta marido…-Decía Víctor burlonamente-… ohhh es verdad estuviste a un ápice de tenerlo…

- No vine a que me digas que me falta…además esos son temas que en la vida trataría contigo…Vine a pedirte, no mejor dicho, vine a exigirte que hagas feliz a mi hermana…no puede ser que te este diciendo esto…

- …………………………… -Víctor permaneció en total silencio, no sabía si a la chica se le había zafado un tornillo-

- Es más que claro que entre nosotros nunca hubo ni habrá una amistad o algo que se le parezca… tu no me soportas y yo menos…pero nuestros problemas deban de quedar a parte de la relación que tienes con mi hermana, creo que es hora de que nos comportemos como lo que somos….

- Tu eres una arpía… -Comentó el chico, con una gran sonrisa que no disimulaba que había disfrutado el calificativo-

- Y tu un manipulador…-Haciendo el mismo gesto que había recibido-… Tatra decidió que eres lo que necesita en su vida y aunque no me guste lo voy a respetar, quiero que sea feliz… y si esa felicidad esta a tu lado…

- Conociéndote, esto es lo que menos esperaba… con respecto a Tatra… parece que pensamos igual… yo también solo quiero su felicidad… y de paso la mía…jajajajajajajajajajaja….

- Espero que te sigas riendo cuando mi hermana te deje… -Comenzaba a provocar-

- O mejor aún… la tendré cuando te diga que nos vamos a casar…

- Yo no se que sigo haciendo aquí…

- Tata…gracias….-Dijo seriamente el chico-

- ¿¿Ehhh??...

- Gracias por darte cuenta que tu hermana es lo que más amo... gracias por respetar nuestra decisión y sobre todo por estar dispuesta a respetar la relación…

Tata no dijo más y salió de la oficina; aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que esa persona que decía repudiar era la persona ideal para su hermana. Días más tarde Tata salió del país por cuestiones de trabajo, como siempre, el trabajo era la prioridad de la chica ¿se arrepentiría de haber preferido una vida llena de trabajo en vez de formar una familia?...tal vez, con el tiempo; tal vez mañana regresaría dispuesta a casarse o a tener hijos, era verdad que había echado a perder esa posibilidad tiempo atrás. Era algo de lo cual no le gustaba pensar demasiado, al final era verdad… ella había sido la responsable del fracaso en su compromiso.

--/--

Una sala de espera con la sola presencia de dos chicas, una detrás de un amplio escritorio y la otra sentada en uno de los sillones ojeando alguna de las revistas que servían para matar el tiempo, la ojiverde no podía quejarse mucho, después de todo había llegado a ese lugar sin una cita, todo lo contrario; había corrido con suerte al encontrarlo ese día después de una serie de hechos los cuales habían sido de su conocimiento solo unos días antes.

- Señorita Hououji… puede pasar…-Anunciaba la secretaria, lista para escoltarla hasta su destino-

Anaís entró y como era costumbre hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo, el chico inmediatamente se levantó de un escritorio repleto de papeles sueltos y esbozó una sonrisa invitando a su visita a que tomara asiento…

- Si que me sorprende tu visita Anaís… disculpa la espera.

- La verdad es que me apena mucho llegar así, sin una cita; pero no pienso quitarte mucho tiempo Nova, mucho menos ahora que estas lleno de trabajo…

- De verdad que me tomó por sorpresa el que Clef quisiera continuar la gira y terminar algunos proyectos que se quedaron inconclusos…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya esta mejor?...

- Mmmmm bueno… ya contesta el teléfono, eso es ventaja aunque sigue teniendo cambios de humor… ¿y Marina?...

- Bueno se ha mantenido ocupada con el trabajo y me ha ayudado con los detalles de la boda…eso le ha subido el ánimo… aunque por ratos se deprime…

- Ya veo… ohhh y con respecto a la boda… por aquí deje la invitación que me enviaste…-Comenzando a hacer un revoltijo de papel lo cual divertía a la ojiverde- … me temo que no voy a poder asistir...-Y viendo que la chica lo miraba fijamente prosiguió-… Aunque algo me dice que no vienes precisamente a confirmar mi asistencia.

-¡¡Eres muy intuitivo Nova!! –Dejando algo confundido al chico, pues no sabía si se estaba burlando o lo decía de verdad- no vine sólo a eso…

- Ahhhh ya se por donde vas… quieres que Iron se presente en la boda….mmmmm… lamento desilusionarte pero por ahora no estas dando ese tipo de presentaciones, además ese día hay una conferencia de prensa y…bueno... ¿tu entiendes verdad?...

- Entiendo… aunque eso no era lo que iba a pedirte…

- ¿No?...

- Vine a que me pagues el favor que me debes….-Sentencio Anaís con una gran sonrisa-

--/--

El número quince era de los primeros números que se podían distinguir en aquel piso, las diez de la noche marcaba el reloj de pulsera y para esas horas el edificio se encontraba en total silencio, las luces de los pasillos eran los testigos del ir y venir de unos cuantos vecinos que llagaban e inmediatamente entraban al número correspondiente; la inquilina del departamento quince acababa de llegar, sus pasos se escuchaban firmes sobre el piso, el golpear de los tacones se perdía conforme subía las escaleras, se aproximó a la puerta y comenzó a abrir el seguro, aún con la mirada concentrada en la perilla se disponía a entrar cuando algo estorbó su paso; ¿Un cofre?, no era cualquier cofre… era el suyo, el que hace tan sólo unos meses había mandado desaparecer, aparentemente estaba intacto _-¿Cómo rayos llegó esto?-_ se inclinó tan solo lo necesario para poder recogerlo con las dos manos y fue entonces cuando calló en cuenta que el lugar estaba muy iluminado tomando en consideración la hora que era y que la luz del pasillo no entraba lo suficiente.

Levantó la mirada y lo que encontró no le era familiar, incluso por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber entrado en el departamento equivocado; el lugar estaba repleto de velas, que con el bailar de las pequeñas flamas hacían sombra de los mil y un arreglos florales que presentaban un millar de petunias, su centro color magenta y las orillas blancas contrastaban unas con otras, parecían bailar al compás de la sombra que se producía por cada una de las pequeñas flamas de las vales; cada esquina era la réplica de la anterior, montones de flores y velas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, el cual se impregnó de un sentimiento extraño para la chica, no sabía si salir corriendo a cerciorarse de haber entrado en el lugar equivocado o llamar a la policía…

- ¡¡Si claro!!... ¿Que se supone que les voy a decir_?..."Alguien entró a mi departamento y no se llevó nada, al contrario…dejó velas y flores"_…-Pensó Alanis antes de que su sentido del oído comenzará a captar una melodía.

Las notas de un piano comenzaban a presentarse una detrás de la otra, dicha melodía no era muy fuerte, era dulce y cautivadora para el oído, era un susurro lo suficientemente audible para que se disfrutara, como si se tratara de un secreto incompartible…

Olvidarte será fácil ya lo se,  
tengo apenas que dejar de ver el mar,  
y cegarme ante la luz de las estrellas,  
no ver llegar la luna detrás de un cristal,

olvidarte será fácil ya lo se,  
tengo apenas que arrancarte de mi piel,  
y cerrar a tiempo puertas y ventanas,  
no ver llegar la noche ni el amanecer,

Mientras comenzaba a ser audible aquella letra una figura se hizo presente, se paró frente a Alanis, extendió su mano y le sonrió a la chica, misma que había palidecido al encontrarse con aquel que se suponía no debería estar ahí, Zagato se acercó para cortar la distancia entre ellos y tomó la mano de la chica sin pensarlo, la acercó a él y la abrazó.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué crees que haces?!...¿Cómo entraste?...- Reaccionaba Alanis al tiempo que trataba de romper el abrazo-

- ¿Qué te parece que hago?... –Comenzando a bailar con la chica en brazos-

Olvidarte será fácil,  
tengo apenas que taparme los oídos  
a los cantos de las aves  
y el murmullo penetrante de los ríos,  
olvidarte será fácil te lo digo.

Es cuestión de no escuchar a mis latidos,  
olvidarte será fácil ya lo se,  
tengo apenas que matar un sentimiento  
y tapar el sol entero con un dedo,  
cambiar mi corazón por uno de papel

- ¡¡Esto no es gracioso!!...Dime ¿Cómo entraste?...

- Nunca me fui, nunca te dejé… -Acercándose al oído de la chica sólo para que ella escuchara-…Resulta que tuve que cometer el error más grande para darme cuenta que desde el principio estuve en el lugar correcto…pero eso es algo que quiero remediar…

Alanis al escuchar esto miró a los ojos a aquel que la mantenía en un cálido abrazo, sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad, una mirada llena de amor era lo que recibió a cambio, una lágrima comenzó a rodar por la tez de la chica

- Me rehúso a olvidarte…- Continuó Zagato, una vez más sonrió y tomó con sus dos manos las mejillas de la chica para terminar por impactar por unos segundos sus labio-…No lo puedo hacer, no lo quiero hacer… Te amo… te amo…-volviendo a besarla-

- Yo…yo también… pero…

- Shhhh… no hay pero… no me interesa escucharlo…solo quiero que me digas que me amas… solo eso…

- Te amo…siempre te voy a amar…-Abrazándose por el cuello del mayor -

Olvidarte será fácil  
tengo apenas que taparme los oídos  
a los cantos de las aves  
y al murmullo penetrante de los ríos  
olvidarte será fácil te lo digo,  
es cuestión de olvidar que he nacido.

--/--

Escaleras de piedra en el centro de aquel jardín que guardaba a sus costados multicolores pétalos y al llegar al final de dicha escalera un estrecho camino adornado por candiles llenos de orquídeas rosas y listones color perla que brillan con el sol; al fondo de aquel sendero una enorme tarima… todo completamente blanco, desde las mesas y manteles hasta los velos que se extienden desde el enorme candelabro, que colgaba en el centro de aquel lugar, hasta los extremos de la mencionada carpa; las mesas ya estaban listas y cada una presentaba un centro de mesa de amaryllis blancas con sus finas puntas rosas, magnolias y alcatraces…

Más allá de aquella tarima se encontraba una pequeña capilla, la cual estaba a reventar, los invitados los conformaban los familiares y amigos más cércanos, tres damas de honor a un costado del pequeño altar en que se encontraban los novios; todas con el cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado y un pequeño prendedor a un costado para que el cabello se mantuviera en el lugar, portaban un largo vestido strapless de chiffon que denotaba un ligero color amarillo y en las manos de cada dama; Lucy, Marina y Kuu, un bouquet de alcatraces con rosas amarillas; a la misma altura pero del otro lado se encontraban el mismo número de padrinos, engalanados en trajes color beige; todos perfectamente uniformados.

Pero más allá de las damas y los padrinos estaba la razón por la que todos los invitados se habían reunido esa tarde; ser testigos del enlace matrimonial entre aquella chica que lucía espléndida un vestido perlado sin mangas; bordados por gran parte de la caída y pedrería que relucía cada vez que un rayo de sol lo tocaba, el cabello recogido y sujetado por uno de los lados que presentaba un enorme prendedor de perlas que hacía la vez de sujetador de un pequeño velo; así mismo el chico que permanecía a su lado portando galantemente un traje color crema que contrastaba armoniosamente con la corbata ligeramente rosada… por fin el día había llegado, por fin Paris y Anaís se estaban casando.

Hasta el momento todo estaba perfecto, los invitados degustaban los vinos e incluso uno que otro bocadillo; la pista de baile ya tenía rato que se había abierto y los novios iban de mesa en mesa, saludando a propios y uno que otro extraño.

- ¡¡Anaís muchas felicidades!!...-Exclamaba una alegre Tatra-

- Muchas gracias… aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que Tata también hubiera venido…

- A mi me parece que así está más que perfecto…-Se apresuraba a puntualizar Víctor-

- Ahhh no le hagas caso Anaís… mi hermana te manda muchos saludos y aunque no lo pareciera ella también estaba muy emocionada por tu compromiso…

- ¿Y cuándo nos sorprenderán ustedes con su compromiso?...-Cuestionaba divertido Paris al tiempo que Víctor se ahogaba con la bebida que traía en mano-

- ¿Bromeas?...- Decía el chico- Me tomó años que Tatra me dijera que si… me tomaran otros más para que acepte casarse.

Alejándose un poco de sus respectivas parejas, Víctor y Paris comenzaron a caminar hasta que uno de ellos desvío la conversación…

- Veo que Esmeralda no vino… ¿se encuentra bien?...

- Si, ella esta bien. Aceptó la ruptura muy bien y pues sigue con su vida… No vino porque no se quería encontrar con Zagato… eso es algo que aún le cuesta trabajo…

- Y de Zagato… ni sus luces…jajajajajajajajaja… bueno, sabíamos que no vendría…

- Estoy contento por él, por haber recuperado aquello que había perdido…

- Es bueno saber que a pesar de que eres hermano de Esmeralda ves las cosas de ese modo…

- Al principio estaba sorprendido, después tenía ganas de irle a reclamar lo primero que se me ocurriera… pero al final me di cuenta que había sido sincero con mi hermana, siempre le tuvo un gran cariño, eso no se puede negar, pero ese cariño no era suficiente como para llegar a amarla…él se dio cuenta a tiempo y decidió resolver aquella situación…

Y en estos momentos debe estar disfrutando del mar y el maravilloso paisaje de Tahití con Alanis…. Como dos adolescentes de buenas a primeras se fueron… dejando a los pobres mortales hasta el tope de trabajo… -Decía quejandose-

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja…

En la pista de baile una bella melodía hacía que todas las parejas se balancearan ligeramente siguiendo las notas, entre aquel mar de gente se encontraban Latis y Lucy, quienes bailaban calmadamente ajenos al exterior, la pequeña chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su novio; se quedaron un buen rato mirándose, aunque esto no impedía que siguieran el compás de la canción…

- ¿Estas contento?...

- ¿Tu lo estas?...-Fue la respuesta que el chico dio-

- Mmmmm… bueno no lo tenía planeado…. Pero si, estoy que no quepo de la felicidad…

- No eres la única… desde que te conozco lo único que haces es hacerme cada día más pleno… y sólo faltaba que tuviera mi propia familia

- ¿Una familia?...¡¡Eso es lo que vamos a ser muy pronto!!...

- Ya me imagino a una niñita corriendo de aquí para allá… idéntica a la madre…

- ¡¡Claro!!... igual que la madre… inteligente, simpática, bellísima… ¿Qué más me falta?...

- ¿Qué tal…loca?...jajajajajajajajajaja

- Pues te recuerdo que con esta loca vas a tener un hijo…

- Y sería con la única que lo tendría…

Mientras tanto en otro punto del jardín Marina mantenía una conversación con su amiga de trabajo….

- Jajajajajajaja… no puedo creer que la hiciste de celestina…jajajajajajaja…-Se burlaba la ojiazul-

- Nunca creí que me fuera a salir tan bien… y no te creas los tres días de suspensión que Alanis me dio al enterarse que había sido yo quien le había dado la llave y el cofre a Zagato bien valieron la pena…-Contestaba Caldina-… debería dedicarme a esto ¿no crees?

- Como quieras…me da igual…- Se encogió de hombros al percatarse la dirección que tomaba dicha platica-

- Podría ayudar a más de uno... ¿algún interesado?

- ¡¡Olvidalo!!... ya hablamos de esto…

- Esta bien, no te enfades no perdía nada con preguntar...

- ¡¡Ohhh me encanta esa canción…!!

Y al encontrar a Ráfaga prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile siendo Marina testigo de la diversita situación; Lucy y Anaís se acercaron a la chica; Marina las conocía perfectamente y sabía que algo se traían entre manos, aquellas sonrisas que portaban eran muy sospechosas…

- No… sea lo que sea la respuesta es NO…-Se adelantó Marina-

- Andas muy paranoica Marina…-Contestó Lucy-

- Las conozco… así que de una vez les digo que no…

- Pero si aún no sabes que te vamos a proponer…- Se defendía la ojiverde-

- No…no…no… ¿no tienen algo que hacer?... ¿No tienes una fiesta que atender? –Refiriéndose a Anaís- … y a ti ¿Se te perdió tu novio?...-Refiriéndose esta vez a Lucy-

- La fiesta va bien… gracias por preocuparte…-La ojiverde respondía sarcásticamente al tiempo que le acercaba una hoja a Marina-

- Mi novio esta con Geo… y la verdad su conversación esta muy aburrida…- Guiñaba Lucy-

La ojiazul tomó entre sus amos aquello que una de sus grandes amiga le había dado, lo miró por unos instantes; primero giró para ver a Anaís, quien con la mirada le indicaba la nota que tenía entre sus manos, acto seguido giró a ver a Lucy quien la empujaba con uno de sus codos…

- A nosotras no nos engañas…- Dijo Lucy al tiempo que le sonreía-

- Y yo que tu me apuraba… porque falta media hora para que termine…-Concluía una satisfecha Anaís-

Marina salió a toda velocidad del lugar de la boda, mirando de vez en cuando las instrucciones que contenía aquella hoja, al llegar a la avenida se dio cuenta que de la prisa no había sacado su bolso; volvió a mirar el papel y haciendo memoria se percató que el lugar en el que estaba y al que tenía que llegar no estaban tan separados uno de otro, ni modo, le tocaría correr si quería llegar. La cuenta de las calles ya la había perdido, el vestido y los tacones no le ayudaban mucho, sino todo lo contrario; el vestido se enredaba por lo largo que era y bueno ni que decir de los zapatos, así que dejando a un lado todo el glamour de la ocasión se los quitó y con ellos en manos prosiguió su camino.

Al fin había llegado, las grandes puertas de aquel hotel estaban frente a ella, una vez más se cercioró de lo que tenía que hacer y recuperando el aliento entró y se acercó a la recepción; el hombre que estaba por atenderla comenzó a mirarla y parecía extrañado por la forma en que se presentaba aquella chica…

- Vengo al evento de la Sala 4…

- Ahhh claro...pero me temo que esta por terminar señorita…

- No importa…

- Su nombre y el nombre de la publicación por favor…

- Angelic Layer… vengo por parte de… de la revista "CLAMP"

Acto seguido le fue entregado un pase y las indicaciones de cómo llegar a dicha sala_…-¿No se les pudo ocurrir algo más ingenioso?...eso ni siquiera existe_ – se decía al tiempo que caminaba, mientras más próxima estaba podía escuchar los murmullos, el ruido de las cámaras al sacar las fotografías, uno de los guardias la miró y al ver que portaba un gafete que la identificaba como parte de la prensa abrió la puerta. Poco a poco fue abriéndose paso entre las miradas de los reporteros que veían a la chica en tan singular ropa, un vestido largo y sus zapatos en mano, mientras escuchaba todas las interrogantes…

- ¿Por qué estuviste todo este tiempo lejos de las escenarios?... incluso se llegó a rumorar que ni siquiera salías de tu departamento…

- Por una simple razón… estaba enfermo…

- ¿Es verdad que te están obligando a reiniciar la gira?

- No… no es verdad… estoy mejor de salud así que puedo salir y terminarla… eso es todo

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa el grupo estar fuera del país?

- No lo se…

Los flashes no paraban de dispararse, aquella entrevista era la primera en meses que daba el grupo Iron, la razón era el anuncio de la gira y varios proyectos, muchas de las cuestiones eran dirigidas a un Clef que poco estaba interesado en aquel circo, contestaba lo más breve que se podía y era evidente que le molestaba todo aquello…

- ¿Piensan trabajar en un nuevo álbum?

- No por el momento...

- Bueno… dado que nos queda poco tiempo… solo se contestará una pregunta más…-Anunció Nova-

- ¡¡QUÉ PASÓ CON TU BAILARINA??...

Se escucho por toda la sala, todos buscaban de dónde había salido dicha pregunta, pues se les había advertido que Clef no contestaría nada relacionado con ese tema y que se abstuvieran de preguntarlo; incluso el mismo Clef hizo lo propio y al encontrar al autor de esta pregunta se puso de pie inmediatamente. En primera fila se encontraba una chica de bellísimos ojos azules, en ese momento su mirada era seria, como si su vida dependiera de la respuesta; un ángel estaba frente a él, aquel que pensó nunca volvería a ver, Clef comenzó su marcha hacia aquel bello ser, la prensa al reconocerla comenzó a fotografiar aquel encuentro…

- ¿Me pregunta qué pasó con mi bailarina?...-Clef estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de distancia de Marina-… ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma?...

- Acepto tu verdad…

- ...-Al momento no obtuvo respuesta-

- No me interesa lo demás… estoy segura de tu verdad, es la que acepto… por que es la misma que viví… me di cuenta que tenías razón… un extraño llegó a mi vida y la llenó por completo…

- Yo nunca haría algo que te lastimara… nunca… y no me importa que te guste andar descalza por la calle…-Señalando las zapatillas-

- No me importaría volver a andar por plena ciudad así con tan de estar contigo…

Y terminando de decir esto sus labios se unieron, sin importar que la prensa estuviera ahí, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento a Clef… había recuperado al ser amado. Al día siguiente como era de esperarse todo periódico y revistas daban a conocer la peculiar reconciliación que habían tenido, mucho menos sorprendió que tiempo después se anunciara que ellos ya vivían juntos… o al menos no sorprendió a sus amigas. No por este hecho Clef dejó de ir a las giras y comenzó la grabación del nuevo disco…así mismo Marina no dejó su trabajo, pero al final del día los dos llegaban a aquel lugar que llamaban hogar para demostrarse que más allá de la fama y de pertenecer a una familia acaudalada… eran simples extraños que llenaban la vida del otro…

--/--

_Ufff!! Ahora si que me tardé… ejem… ustedes disculparan…bueno aquí les dejo el final de Iman… espero que sea de su agrado… creo que cumplí con este fic…espero que no me haya salido con exceso de miel…jajajajajajajaja… pero como siempre ustedes tienen la última palabra…por cierto la canción es de Francisco Céspedes y se llama Olvidarte…. Bueno por si a alguien le interesaba saber…..jejejeje…quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron las locuras de esta chica….además de los comentarios… me daban ideas y me ayudaban con el rumbo de la historia… ahhhh!! Pero no se crean que se van a librar tan fácil de mi…noooo… ya ando maquilando lo que será el siguiente fic… Bueno cuídense mucho… ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido….Hasta prontoooo!!_

_Ikari M. _


End file.
